What You Want
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: What if Voldemort wasn't going to let anyone else join his army after Harry had supposedly died? A mother's desperation to protect her son and how that will affect Bellatrix and Hermione's life forever. A Bellmione story. Don't like Don't read.
1. Genuis

**I know it's been awhile but I'm back.**

**Couldn't have done this without my Beta readers: beloved-raven N Thanatos Angelos Girl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter but I love these characters to death!**

_**Chapter 1 Genius**_

_**She's kind of freaky  
She's kind of weird  
She's kind of freaky  
But I don't know  
I think she's a genius**_

_**X- The Murmurs**_

Narcissa held the boy in her arms gently for someone who caused so much trouble for her Dark Lord's plans. She turned around to see hundreds of eyes upon her like hungry vultures staring at rotten meat. They all waited eagerly for the news about the Boy Who Lived. None of the others seemed to want to dance with excitement more than her sister who cautiously peered over the shoulder of her master. Her eyes shined like bright stars in the darkest night. This was probably the happiest she looked since she escaped from Azkaban.

"He is dead," Narcissa said in a whisper but everyone seemed to hear and a sudden burst of excitement ran through the crowd. Colorful sparks flew from countless wands, the people all truly happy for what had just happened. Hagrid was the only one not celebrating but sobbing loudly, his big hands covering his face in sorrow. The half giant was allowed to hold Harry's body while the Death Eaters talked about how Voldemort had finally beaten the famous Harry Potter. They surrounded their master praising and bowing down to him causing his ego to inflate more and he even cracked a smirk at his accomplishment.

Narcissa joined the group wondering where her husband had gone to when she felt a tight grip pull her away from everyone and the noises and cheers that rang through her ears. She didn't have to see the face the person to know who it was. Even as children Bellatrix always managed to leave an imprint on her.

"Why did you lie to the Dark Lord?" She asked angrily. Despite people's perceptions on the female Death Eater Bellatrix was not as crazy as they claimed. She liked to believe she was on the borderline of insanity and genius but never wanted to make a clear distinction of it.

"I didn't…" The younger sister tried to laugh at the accusation but it didn't seem to work.

"Damn it Cissy! Don't you think I would know when my own sister is lying!" Bellatrix hissed. She didn't need to use Occlumency when Narcissa was like an open book to her. What could be so important that she betrayed both the Dark Lord and everything they stood for?

"Tell me why," She plunged her dagger in a tree near her sister's flawless face to emphasize her anger towards the situation. The younger Black's eyes darted wildly searching for any answer that would satisfy her sister's rage.

"Because of Draco." Narcissa sobbed. "He is my son and I just want to protect him like you always protected me Bella. Why can't you see that?"

The Death Eater's face softened a little and she thought deeply about what to do next. She chewed on her lower lip knowing that the minute the Dark Lord finds out that the half blood is alive her sister would face death for sure, if he were merciful enough. She couldn't rely on Lucius to help, if anything he'd give them away for sure. Cissy didn't even trust him to keep their son safe when he was going to Hogwarts.

"I always knew that Lucius would fail as both a husband and father."

"That's not important Bella," Narcissa clutched at her sister as if her life depended on it her eyes pleading against dark orbs that very well could be mistaken for black holes.

"Please…Please Bella help me find Draco and make sure he is safe."

It was a sad sight to see her sister so broken up for her son, never knowing the feeling of having any children. She stilled, seeming to be debating about what to do. If she helped then she would willingly be going against her Dark Lord's orders.

What was more important her only family member or the chance to finally purge the world of its filth?

"If something happened to him then I would die," Narcissa said burying her face into her sister's shoulder to cover her pain. At times being close to Bella was like walking on a landmine sometimes you'd barely miss the bombs while other times you step and watch your world explode in your face.

**Back at Hogwarts**

The school that once held smiles of young wizards and witches was filled with death and sorrow. Amongst them Hermione Granger was deep in thought about everything that just happened. She saw the dead bodies but didn't register the people of whom they used to be. She was lost in a place that she would rather not think about.

She imagined being back at Malfoy Manor under the hands of…Bellatrix Lestrange. Just the thought made her scar burn with such intensity it was almost as if she was being carved all over again.

_She treated me like if I was just some Jack-O-lantern, a mere decoration for whatever she wanted to display._Hermione thought angrily. Never had she experience true terror than under the mercy of the dark haired witch.

Such hatred, such evil, such madness all wrapped in one petite body that left nothing but destruction and angst in her path. The young witch thought about the intense eyes of her torturer. They looked so empty like black holes ready to swallow anything that they targeted. It was almost like staring at a Dementor itself. She tried to clear her mind but it was clouded from the lack of sleep she was getting. Nightmares still plagued Hermione and yet the clever witch might have found a proper solution. She didn't know when she'd encounter Lestrange but when she did she vowed to get her revenge.

**R&R plez and I would suggest to listen to the songs I will make a playlist on my youtube account so you can hear them just go on my profile.**


	2. Cough Syrup

_**Hope your enjoying the songs and story. I tried to use all types of genres.**_

_**Chapter 2 Cough Syrup**_

_**Life's too short to even care at all  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind  
Losing control**_

_**If I could find a way  
To see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now**_

_**And so I run now to the things  
They say could restore me  
Restore life  
The way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**_

_**X-Young the Giant**_

The final war resumed when Harry woke up and the attacks began all over again. Bellatrix being the top lieutenant of Voldemort was doing her job tenfold. She shot at the enemies causing confusion and fear to spread to whoever was in the way. Little did they know that she was causing a distraction so that her sister could find her son and safely escape. Any person that tried to attack Narcissa was immediately dealt with by a jinx or burning hex from her sister. The dark haired witch might have agreed to this suicide mission but she wasn't going to do it without having some fun.

A red head girl appeared to believe she stood a chance and started to duel the Death Eater. Bellatrix was at most toying with her there was nothing funnier to her than to see someone with false confidence before they died. Ginny tried to hit her opponent but every attack was easily deflected like she was a joke. Hermione joined in when she saw that Bellatrix was not smiling anymore. She couldn't believe that Ginny lasted this long with the mad witch till she noticed something strange. The dark haired witch didn't appear to completely focus on Ginny like she was distracted by something. The Gryffindors both struck at the same time but even distraction wasn't enough for Lestrange to lose.

"You dare try to harm me with my own wand?" Bellatrix snarled blocking both spells. She couldn't believe that a mudblood was holding her wand and using it against her. She tried to locate mentally where her sister had gone to but it seemed as if Narcissa had left her side to search for Draco alone. She couldn't believe how foolish Cissy was acting till she sensed something. A cold feeling gripped her and her head was spinning.

Something had gone terribly wrong with Narcissa.

In her annoyance she sent a powerful hex that sent Ginny's wand flying across the room. Hermione still looked like she wasn't going to give up this fight and looked even more determined now that she had to protect both herself and Ginny. The red head was now vulnerable to any spell that Bellatrix could cast. The older witch gave a evil grin and was about to do the killing curse when a pain shot at her side making it hard to think and she knew she couldn't delay any more.

Hermione noticed everything but didn't understand what was happening. It was as if Bellatrix was worried about something. She noticed the black cloud starting to surround the Death Eater and the clever Gryffindor did what first came to her mind. _Stop Bellatrix before she disapparates._Time seemed to slow as she sprinted towards the crazy witch. Bella saw what was happening as Hermione grabbed onto her arm but it was too late to stop now or she could be splinched. Hermione had never disapparated with a Death Eater their method of black smoke and twisting made her want to vomit her lunch. She did note that they moved a lot faster if that was even possible and she could actually see where they were heading; to the potions classroom.

"I've had enough of your whining boy! You will not leave this war without fighting me or dying at my hands you blood traitor," the Death Eater spoke. He always had been jealous at how the Malfoys were treated better than all the other pureblood families. He could see the men in that family had no backbone yet because of Bellatrix Lestrange no one tried to challenge them without having to answer to her. But now he saw that Lucius' son was actually afraid and going to run like a whipped pup. What a disgrace to the cause and to their Dark Lord!

"Draco, run!" Narcissa commanded engaging a fight with the Death Eater. "Duro!"

He managed to dive out of the way but not before yelling, "Crucio!"

Narcissa wasn't fast enough and felt as though her body was ripping from the inside out causing her to drop her wand from such immense pain. Draco ran to his mother's side ignoring the danger he was putting himself in.

"Now both of you will die for your treacheries!" The Death Eater laughed revealing rotting teeth to match his disfigured face.

He was about to perform the Killing curse when he heard a loud cough from behind him. He turned around and found himself staring at angry wild eyes that did not believe what they were seeing.

"How Dare you hurt MY SISTER!" Bellatrix screeched. Before he could do anything he felt a spell hit him with full force knocking his breath out of his lungs and landing on his back with a sickening _crack_." Cissy, are you alright?"

"Never better," Narcissa coughed out. She swore she never understand why Bellatrix enjoyed dueling and risking her life so much. It was both a frightening and painful matter in her opinion.

Hermione stood there frozen in shock not comprehending what she was observing. It looked like Bellatrix actually cared for her sister. A true Death Eater that cared for others was like a fantasy that the Order had dreamt about but here she was seeing it in person. The guy got back up and the fight continued. It was actually a sad duel. Bella did not seem to be in the greatest moods by attacking his one hex with several of her own. His mood changed drastically, gone was the arrogant man that was ready to murder both a son and his mother, now there was a desperate frightened person. The worst part was his opponent knew it and seemed to enjoy what she was going to do next.

"Expelliarmus!" he screamed wishing he had not found the brat in the first place.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bella said instantly killing him. She had no time to redirect his spell knocking her onto a shelf full of potions that broke when she slammed violently onto the cabinet causing them to fall unto her. Her blood curdling screams echoed through the halls of Hogwarts as her skin started to turn bright red as if she was being boiled alive. Parts of her clothes singed and slowly melted away while Bellatrix tried to wipe her swollen, burning eyes. Narcissa was the first at her sister's side Hermione couldn't hear what she said to Draco but Malfoy picked the Death Eater up and disapparated before Hermione could register what the hell just happened.

_Scream! Keep screaming it all hurts! Why won't anyone listen? _Bellatrix thought angrily. In fact she was screaming at the top of her lungs till her throat was hoarse and dry. She tried to scratch her burning skin but a steel like grip on her wrist kept her from moving. She tried to break free but it was useless the pain made her mind go numb and forget everything that was happening around her.

"Draco hold her," Narcissa said. She didn't know where to start. Her sister wouldn't stop screaming and for good reason some of her skin was dark red and smelled burnt. She was covered in a burning rash that had angry boils and cysts. Her eyes was swollen shut which could have been the only blessing but it only made the Death Eater more hysterical.

"Incarcerous." Draco panted. The ropes instantly wrapped around his Aunt's wrists and feet binding her to the bed but it only increased her struggle. She gave another scream this time tears streaming down her face.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and tried some spells that would help with the situation but it didn't seem to be working. She didn't know whether it was the mixture of the potions or just karma but nothing seemed to be working.

"I'm s-s-sorry mum," Bellatrix cried. "It's all my fault, please forgive me. DON'T! NO! STOP ITTTTTT!"

It broke Narcissa's heart seeing her sister in so much pain and there was nothing she could do. She touched her skin sensing that Bella had a high fever apart from everything else. Bella's body was covered in a thin layer of blood and sweat and her limbs started to convulse in an erratic way.

"Aguamenti." Narcissa said hoping it would fight the fever. At first Bella struggled and cried out but it appeared to help soothe her skin because she wasn't fighting against the ropes as much.

Or maybe she was tired.

The rope had done its job but it seemed to have ripped into the witch's skin leaving it raw and bloody. The dark haired witch was exhausted, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears and felt everything ache with every breath she took. The pain seemed to calm down enough for her to hear voices but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She slowly opened her eyes the light burning her, but she saw two blurry figures.

"Why here?"

"There could have been _others _at our house."

"I want Andy," Bella finally spoke. She was still in pain but it was tolerable for now.

"Even after what she did? She tainted the blood of Black with her husband's filth. She's a shame to our family. Why on earth would you want Andromeda?" Narcissa asked in disbelief. They hadn't talked to their sister since her declaration of love for a Muggle born.

"Damn it Cissy! I don't need a fucking lecture just get me Andy. Andy…Andy," Bella tried to sit up but the ropes didn't let her. "I FUCKING WANT ANDY!"

A wave of pain ripped through Bella but she bit her lip instead of screaming, her mouth filled with the bitter metallic taste of her own blood. She knew at this rate she wasn't going to last long.

**Back at Hogwarts**

The war was over. Harry stopped Voldemort for good and the world was safe for both magical and nonmagical people. Hermione was genuinely happy but in the back of her mind she was still confused about her last battle. Where was Bellatrix? Why didn't she kill them when she had the chance? Was she even okay after all those dangerous potions landed on her?

The image of Bellatrix screaming in pain was burned into Hermione's memory. She had mixed feelings about seeing her enemy in pain like that. Whether it was because she didn't cause it or that no matter what, Hermione would always be sympathetic to people that were in pain even if it was from a barking mad person such as Bellatrix. The Gryffindor student was deep in her thoughts when she saw someone that might answer a few questions.

"Professor Slughorn might I have a word?" She said it in a low tone to indicate that she wanted this to be a private conversation.

"Certainly Hermione." Slughorn's voice was happy his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Well you said you taught most of the Black family."

"Indeed I did."

"I have a question about the Black sisters."

His smile faded at the mention of them. He seemed to be remembering something but nodded to continue with the conversation. He licked his dry lips, "What is it?"

"Were they close?" Hermione asked remembering the rage that Bella showed when anyone tried to attack Narcissa.

He looked around in search for any eavesdroppers and lowered his voice," Well between you and me those girls were inseparable. Yes they were all unique and very talented but when it came to defend one another not even the Headmaster saw any reason to intervene."

"They were outcasts?"

"Hardly, only Bellatrix had a short temper and like to be left alone but she protected her sisters like a mother." A single tear fell at a memory that almost seemed forgotten. "When I heard Bellatrix was a Death Eater I could not believe the power of You-Know-Who. To be able to separate that bond between them was truly a tragedy. Now tell me Hermione why the sudden interest?"

He studied her face looking for any hints but the young witch had an exceptionally good poker face. Hermione was playing the scene over and over again. She wished she had heard what Narcissa said but it looked like she had told Draco "_To the Black Mansion."_

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry just one more question before you go." He still looked lost but had a small smile plastered on his face, "Do you happen to know where the Black mansion is?"

**Tonks residence**

Andromeda could hardly sit still for one moment. She thought about her life and all the choices she had made leading up to being a grandmother. There was nothing she regretted in fact she would do it all over again if she had the chance but her thoughts were broken she heard a loud _Crack!_

In a flash she had her wand out ready to fight to the death if she had to. She'd die trying to protect Teddy from any Death Eaters even if it was her own sister. She turned to look at whom apparated and was shocked to see that she wasn't far off.

"Lower your wand I'm not here to fight you," Narcissa pleaded. She stood tall and tried to have a stable posture but it didn't fool her sister. Andromeda could tell she was exhausted, broken with a hint of panic in her eyes. It was a sad sight knowing how much Narcissa prided in her looks.

"Why would my _dear_sister suddenly visit after years of isolation?"

"Please Andy it's about Bella." Andromeda lowered her wands at the mention of her childhood name and older sister.

"What about her?"

"She wants to see you." Narcissa looked agitated and like she was going to have a spasm attack.

"Then why didn't she come herself? Come on Cissy, I'm not daft. What are her true intentions?"

"This is not a trick."

Andromeda scoffed at her sister's response. Bellatrix always lived up to her name when she had the chance to fool anyone she would. Now these days the price would be hell to pay.

"Right…Well it was nice seeing you Cissy but until you give me a better reason I'm afraid-"

"Andy please! Bella is going to die and I don't know what to do!" Cissy screamed. Her heart ached and she felt sick to actually say what she had been thinking about the minute the potions landed on her sister.

"Take me to her."

The first thing the sister could hear was Bella's screams of agony followed by a loud thud. Narcissa opened the door to see Draco unconscious, his lips bleeding slightly. Bella had managed to acquire Draco's wand, knock him out and free herself from the ropes. She scratched at her arms frantically, her nails cutting into her flesh causing it to bleed. Narcissa checked to see if Draco was fine while Andromeda bounded Bellatrix again. Draco woke up and sheepishly left out of embarrassment that his Aunt was able to take his wand. He decided it was best to leave the women to either talk or go into a heated argument without him being in the middle.

"Bloody Aurors! They are going to take me back to Azkaban well over my fucking dead body!" Bella shouted it was as if she was hallucinating again.

Andy tried to stay calm like she wasn't being affected by her sister's pain but deep down it truly hurt her. She gently touched Bella's cheek, which felt hot and sticky, "Bella. It's me your sister Andy."

Bella looked at her sweetly as if nothing had come between them, like the old times when they'd get mad at each other than somehow would make up at the end of the day.

"Shit. I-I think I'm dreaming because Andy came," Bella breathed out struggling against her bound "It's good to see you sis."

The oldest sister gave a weak smile, which stirred emotions in both of her younger sisters. Hardly anyone had ever seen a genuine smile come from the Death Eater but them.

Andromeda met Narcissa's worrying eyes and they both reached to the same conclusion.

They had no idea what they were going to do.

"We should take her to a Healer," Narcissa suggested.

"And who would be crazy enough to want to help? I shouldn't have come here," Andy confessed. She already felt that she was being caught in their web of lies and deception.

"Andy, you would really abandon Bella after everything she's done for you?" Narcissa snapped.

"You people cut me out of your lives not the other way around," Andromeda snapped back.

"Well if you-"

They stopped when they heard a violent cough come from their sick sister followed by a dry wheezing.

"I'll get her water."

"What she needs is a cup of warm butterbeer."

They both left leaving Bella alone...

Well…

Almost alone.

"Who is there?" Bella asked breathlessly. Even in her state she could feel the presence of another person but could not see them. At first she thought it was her imagination but now whoever it was their heart was beating harder. The intruder looked frightened or maybe anxious.

"Death," Hermione whispered taking off the invisibility cloak. She had arrived the same time as Narcissa and Andromeda seeing everything that had happened. There was no better opportunity to kill Bellatrix than now. It was for the good of humanity that this sadistic and demented witch be dead than to live and harm another soul.

"If it isn't the mudblood girl?" Bellatrix scoffed. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

She gave a wicked laugh that made Hermione's blood boil but the younger witch said nothing. She kept repeating the Killing curse in her head like a mantra.

"Voldemort's dead," Hermione mocked.

The Death Eater's smiled instantly faded followed by a howl of pain, "You stupid little girl! What are you waiting for then."

Bellatrix went limp as if making sure Hermione wouldn't miss.

"Go on do it." Bellatrix said sternly," There is nothing for me to live for now."

Hermione was visibly shaking but raised her wand determined to end her nightmares once and for all. Bella recognized her own wand as the weapon of choice but didn't say anything. It was a fitting death to her failure to her Dark Lord. She stared into warm coffee brown eyes that looked to be more and more uncertain of her choice.

_Do it. DO IT!_Bellatrix thought angrily. She closed her eyes hearing the wand move so fast it made a whistling sound.

_This is it_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

Nothing happened.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. No matter what Bellatrix had done it wasn't right for Hermione to kill her while she was defenseless. It was just against everything Hermione stood for.

The ill witch opened her eyes her face clearly disappointed at the outcome. The mudblood not only didn't kill her but was now rummaging through her bag searching for something. _And they say Gryffindors are courageous_Bellatrix goaded. Before she knew it she felt a pair of hands rubbing some sort of ointment on her burning arms. It soothed the flaky bloody skin and Bellatrix couldn't help but give a sigh of relief till she realized…

"Get your filthy hands off me," Bella screamed. Her voice sounded less angry and more force than anything. Hermione ignored her and continued to pour more of the ointment on as much skin as she could. Bellatrix tried to fight against her restraints but it only made her weary. In fact with the pain leaving, her body looked liked it had no energy left. Her breathing was calm and her eyelids felt so heavy. Sleep started to creep on her almost magically.

"W-what did you do?" Bella asked drowsily.

"An ointment made by Professor Sprout to help with any poison on the skin however it seems that it's only temporary. A side effect is sleep. I figure that way it would buy me more time."

"T-tttime for what?" The room was spinning and the mudblood was blurry in Bellatrix's eyes.

"To cure you." Hermione stated like it was so obvious.

"What is it that you want?"

"To help you." Hermione said calmly. Bellatrix couldn't understand why this filth would do this without anything in return. She tried to think but her mind was too clouded and eventually sleep won. Hermione was already documenting most symptoms that Bellatrix had. She felt sick to her stomach knowing she was going to have to touch the other witch again. She might have been the better person but that did not mean she did not harbor angry feelings towards her attacker. She touched Bellatrix's forehead, which was hot and sweaty. Hermione moved a strand of hair that always managed to cover Bellatrix' face and noticed it was wet.

_Probably from her fever_Hermione noted. Another thing Hermione noticed was how different Bellatrix looked when she was asleep it seemed almost strange that she could look quite beautiful when her face wasn't twisted in anger and abhorrence. The young witch honestly didn't know what the Death Eater had but her best guess would be to go back to Hogwarts to find out.

" Expelliarmus," Narcissa practically screeched when she saw an intruder in Bella's room.

"Wait Cissy its Harry's good friend Hermione Granger." Andy looked as confused as her younger sister.

"Please, I'm not here to do anything but help," Hermione pleaded. Andromeda gave a warm smile but her eyes had a hint of sadness and even guilt. "I'm going back to Hogwarts and see what could help your sister."

"And then what send her to Azkaban?"

"I don't know the war is over..."Andromeda said stunned. She couldn't wait to see Nymphdora and Remus.

"It is."

"Yes Harry defeated Voldemort."

Narcissa acted uncomfortable with the name as if HE himself would appear out of thin air but actually looked relived.

"Then she won't go to Azkaban because she helped defeat the Dark Lord." Narcissa said bluntly.

"She did?" Andy and Hermione said in unison.

"Not intentionally but she knew the boy was alive but didn't say anything. Had she warned the Dark Lord than Harry would have died."

"If what you say is true then she probably will be spared." Hermione assured. Andromeda didn't seem to like what she heard and motion to speak to Hermione alone.

"What is it? We must hurry because I have to go to Hogwarts to find something that will help Bellatrix before she wakes up," The younger witch said.

"Hermione I know you can't stand seeing someone suffering but sometimes people are beyond any help." Andy looked guilty but continued, "For your sake you should forget what you saw and let Bella die."

Hermione couldn't believe what Andromeda was saying much lest understand. She would let her sister die in her time of need?

"I can't stand by and do nothing." Hermione said determined, "It's not right."

She disapparated to Hogwarts settled that the choice she made was the right one.

Yet the right choice wasn't always the easiest.

For starters a week had past and Hermione still wasn't able to find a cure. Every time it seemed that she found a cure it would only be temporary or a new symptom would appear. Another thing was that she was by herself in this circumstance she had no intention of telling her best friend and boyfriend that she was helping a Death Eater. They wouldn't understand and might not show any mercy to someone that wasn't all that she appeared to be. Harry did however talk about Narcissa's lie that had saved his life. The news of Lucius' death wasn't surprising to Narcissa, she was sad but right now her living sister was more important than mourning the dead. There would always be time for that later.

But then Andromeda found out about Remus and her daughter's death. She hadn't visited her sisters since.

"Don't you fucking touch me you filthy MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix shrieked. Hermione ignored all the words that her patient spat at her. Compared to being carved into this was a walk in the park. She drew blood and tried not to stare too much. The sick witch had lost a lot of weight and her clothes smelled of sweat and decay. That was Narcissa's job to clean and feed her erratic sister. Hermione looked tired and frustrated that she hadn't found anything promising.

"We should have purged the world of you filths." Bella panted. She mostly gave Hermione a hard time but then she would tire and just struggle against the ropes.

_Purge? Clean? That's it! A cleansing potion! Of course why didn't I think about it sooner?_Hermione thought.

"Are you sure about this?" Narcissa examined the potion. It looked disgusting but felt really light.

"Positive although," Hermione opened the book," The symptoms are pretty serious she would have to be kept under a close watch as she could suffer from dehydration, delusions and malnutrition if not careful. It's mostly due to the fact that she will literally be purged of anything that is not meant to be in the body."

"You mean she's going to be vomiting?" Narcissa looked even paler. She decided it was best not to tell Bellatrix what was going to happen for the next few days.

"Alot." Hermione emphasized. They entered Bellatrix's quarters to prepare for what was about to occur.

"Bella you have to drink this," Narcissa said sternly.

"No. The girl probably poisoned it."

"Bella please," pleaded Narcissa.

"No Cissy! And tell her to give me my wand back."

In a flash Narcissa grabbed a handful of Bellatrix's wild hair and pulled on it violently causing Bellatrix to gasp in shock. Narcissa used this opportunity to pour the potion down Bellatrix's throat. The older sister looked absolutely disgusted and enraged by her sister's actions.

"What now?" Narcissa said ignoring the death glare her sister was making.

"Nothing we wait till it starts to take effect."

"I must go and see how Draco is doing." Her son tried to act like it was nothing but hearing about his father's death had really affected him. She left Hermione alone with her sister. Suddenly the right thing was less and less rewarding. Just then Bellatrix turned to her side and puked excessively.

Very unrewarding.

Hermione was about to use a cleaning spell when she felt someone behind her.

"Now, now, Bellatrix that is no way to entertain _your guest_," Rodolphus sneered. "You don't know how long I've waited for this opportunity. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Bellatrix sounded like she was about to say something when she started retching making Rodolphus look very disgusted.

He shifted his attention to Hermione, "Drop your wand now filth or you'll truly feel what pain is."

Hermione dropped her wand, which made him give a wicked smile and continued his rant about his wife, "You never respected me, always belittled me in front of the Dark Lord but no more. He is no more! To think I believed you were dead but in fact you're hiding and being care for by a friend of Potter." He laughed like it was the funniest joke ever.

"What to do with you?" He pointed his wand at Hermione's heart and turned to Bella. "My lovely wife should have a say I mean she is what they say 'my better half'."

"Kill her," Bella shrugged her shoulder like it was pretty clear. Shock and hurt was written on the young girl's face but she dared not look frightened in front of them.

"You hear that Filth! Here you are helping her for no reason and yet she'd kill you the moment she had the chance." He grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled violently exposing her neck to him. "What did you think you would accomplish, girl? We have no souls to save if that's what you're thinking."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**R&R please**


	3. Shake Me Down

**Gotta Hand it to my Editor Mary for editing so fast. I actually have up to 13 chapters (Gasp) But I still have more to type out so if she keeps it up she'll end up beating me**

_**Chapter 3 Shake Me down**_

**In my past, bittersweet,  
There's no love between the sheets,  
Taste the blood, broken dreams,  
Lonely times indeed,  
With eyes cast down,  
Fixed upon the ground,  
Eyes cast down**

**X-Cage the Elephant**

"I told him to kill you but no, fate is truly playing tricks with me. He had to lock me in here with you." Bella fumed. Hermione look around their cell wondering how she got into this mess in the first place.

"So was there always a cell in the Lestrange house or did you guys build this later?" Hermione joked. She turned around when she didn't hear a sassy response from the dark haired woman. Bellatrix laid not far from Hermione her eyes were closed tightly as if she was in pain and her breathing was very shallow and irregular.

_Merlin! She's got a fever again._Hermione thought as she touched the older woman's forehead. It must have been because she wasn't getting enough fluids in her body. At this rate the female Death Eater would die of dehydration.

"Hey! Bellatrix needs water," Hermione shouted. "Hello!"

Rodolphus barged in the room and was carrying a bowl and a chair? He filled the bowl with water and placed it just in Hermione's reach. He sat on the chair like this was some sort of show and he wanted a good view of it.

"Go on girl," He assured, "Get the bowl if you want it so badly." His eyes' sparkled with mischief but there was nothing the Gryffindor could spot. She slowly reached out touching the cold metal bowl when pain shot on her hand. She quickly pulled back to see it had a bite mark. She heard an angry hiss and saw red slit eyes and realized there was a snake wrapped around the bowl.

"Opppsss guess I forgot to tell you." He laughed, "Don't worry it isn't poisonous."

She attempted again this time the snake striking faster causing more blood to ooze from Hermione's hand. It was red and stung from the little sharp teeth that had dug themselves ripping the flesh. She tried a third time this time not flinching when the snake hissed and grabbed the bowl ignoring the searing pain the snake was causing. Rodolphus looked almost sad that his little entertainment was over and killed the snake and left his prisoners alone again for the time being. The clever witch tore a piece of her shirt and used it as a dressing for her bleeding hand.

"The Dementors are near…don't let them get me Cissy please," Bella begged. She seemed to believe she was back in prison and talking to her younger sister.

"Shh Bella drink this." Hermione said. She tenderly lifted Bellatrix's head so she could properly drink the water. Hermione then used her own lap as a pillow seeing how hard the floor was.

"You never visited me. First Andy left and then you did." The sick witch uttered," I was alone trapped in my mind while you both forgot about me. The Dementors at first wanted me, their cold never seemed to have left me but after years they didn't bother me as if I was already dead inside."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She never believed she would see someone so confident and evil actually be a tormented lost soul. It was best to play along so that the Death Eater's health might improve.

"No Bella I won't leave you." She combed Bellatrix's hair with her hand to hopefully relax the distraught woman and was surprised that her hair felt soft as silk.

"Promise?" Bella said groggily. Her eyes were closed and she reached for Hermione's hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

"I promise." Hermione felt uneasy tricking Bellatrix but now the delusional woman was sound fully asleep. Sleep did not come easily to Hermione she just laid there wondering how she was going to escape and what she thought about everything that had happened.

The days seemed to merge together or maybe Hermione's mind was trying to protect her from the hell that had become a reality. Everyday there were at least four healthy sessions of torture that involved snakes, whips and daggers. Rodolphus would end the day with a plate of mashed up tasteless grits and heal the wounds. The clever witch didn't know if it was because of her blood status or the fact that his wife was still too sick to endure a proper torture but he hardly touched Bellatrix. That was another thing that Hermione had to put up was her cellmate's tirade about blood superiors and worthless Muggles. Then the symptoms would come back and Hermione would forget about all the things Bellatrix would say and help her because she would see that vulnerable side of her that made Hermione believe there was still hope in saving her from everything. But that was nothing compared to the nighttime. What Hermione hated the most was when it would be silent, dark and felt as if the world had turned its back on her.

"You should have left me die you know. Death had a grip on me and had you not intervened he would have claimed me as his own." Bella said. She looked awfully pale but there was color coming back to her lips.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" Bella asked irritably.

"I don't know how to explain it. It just wasn't the right thing to do." Bella rolled her eyes at the pathetically cliché answer. She couldn't believe that this girl had survived for so long.

Time past before…

"Andy please tell me a story," Bella said.

"Which one?" Hermione was used to Bellatrix's hallucinations. It always revolved around her sisters and during their childhood, which sounded traumatizing.

"I don't know you always told great stories. Remember you said when we grew up we would leave mum and dad and go on to live on our own." She gave a small smile, "I believed you."

Hermione tried not to feel anything for her cellmate but failed especially when Bellatrix was unknowingly bearing her soul. She licked her dry lips and started telling the Tale of the Three Brothers. It was too dark to see anything but Hermione felt that the other woman was softly stroking her arm. The young witch froze when the Death Eater traced the scar that was etched on her arm.

"I'm sorry Cissy for letting him hurt you that way," Bella murmured. "Next time he does this I will kill him."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It always seemed to about the same person but couldn't figure out whom this man was. She felt little drops of liquid on her arm before she realized Bellatrix was crying. Her scar didn't hurt nor did she have any nightmares ever since facing Bellatrix at the Black mansion. She didn't always understand Bellatrix's rants but times like these are what made her throat tighten. What kind of life did the Black sisters live before they separated? What horrendous things had to occur that seem to still haunt the oldest sister?

A gust of wind blew into the cell making the younger witch shiver. It was an odd thing that Bellatrix never seemed to mind the cold but Hermione hated it. She wished she had a potion that would warm every inch of her body but no she had to face the cold and hard floor every night.

"Come here Cissy," Bellatrix said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's body.

_Oh Merlin! She's going to kill me when she wakes up._Hermione thought frantically. She tried to untangle herself but the other witch's grip was too strong. She heard Bellatrix's even breathing which meant she had fallen asleep already.

So Hermione just laid there.

She heard the older woman's heartbeat, which was oddly relaxing not to mention the warmth their bodies were creating together. Hermione figured it wasn't too bad as long as she woke up before her cellmate. Well that was the plan anyways.

"Ewww! Get off of me you stupid girl." Hermione heard. A strong force made her go flying into the wall. It looked like Bellatrix was getting better and better. Just then Rodolphus came in he looked as if he hadn't had time to groom himself and reeked of firewhiskey. At first he fumbled for the proper pronunciation but then bounded Hermione with a spell and clumsily walked to his other prisoner.

His dull eyes targeted Bellatrix and a slow evil grin appeared on his face.

"You come with me," He used his wand like a blade and grabbed a handful of his wife's hair and hoisted her up. She didn't cry nor looked like a victim, her menacing eyes burning with hatred. Hermione couldn't do anything but stare as she saw that both of them looked like two souls that were seeking dominance and were ready to fight. Bellatrix fought against him and he struggled to take them out of the room and into their bedroom. He figured he might as well make use of his wife while he could. The room was dressed mostly in dark gloomy colors and had statues that held real weapons.

"None of the other Death Eaters took me seriously! They wanted you!" He began his rage building, "Those bloody cowards. Why you? A woman who failed as both a wife and woman because she can't even give me one child."

The dark eyed witch gave an angry cry and clawed at her husband. Three red thin lines appeared on his face, which infuriated him more. He swung the back of his hand connected to her jaw, which left her dazed. They were on the bed he was on top for once and he was going to ravish her until she knew who was the boss. One hand kept her underneath while the other tried to rip the flimsy dress she was wearing. His wife responded by spitting in his face, he saw blood in her mouth.

"You crazy stupid bitch!" He yelled. He slapped her again and again fueling his arousal and rage but she did not cry. She did not give him the satisfaction that he was hurting her.

"Let go of me," She retorted. He leaned in to take in her smell. He closed his eyes and savored everything in what he was going to do. Bellatrix saw his distraction and did the first thing that came to mind. She bit his neck and hard; feeling the flesh rip from his body as she spit it out. He howled in pain holding his bloody neck and started to choke her. Bellatrix fought but she wasn't strong enough to break free. She gasped for air, feeling light headed and her body weakening. She looked over his shoulder her vision darkening and couldn't believe what she saw. Hermione was standing there with a wand. Her whole body was shaking with anger. Instead of sending a spell though she tackled Rodolphus off of his wife. They both slammed against a wall but in seconds they were up again. Rodolphus extended his wrist and popped up his wand from his sleeve. They battled sending spells at one another. Finally Lestrange had the upper hand and sent Hermione flying hitting the wall making her dazed and in pain.

"Enough! Every minute of you alive is an embarrassment to me." He turned his attention to his wife. "Ava-"

Hermione realized he was going to kill Bellatrix and quickly shouted "Everte Statum."

He crashed into one of the statues and was silent.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix was in shock and was staring at where her husband had landed. The brunette was about to say something when she heard labor breathing and a quiet sob. She saw that a sword that was part of the decoration of the room had impaled Rodolphus. He was bleeding profoundly and gasped for air. Hermione didn't know what to do. He looked at the women with such anger and tried to say something but only blood flooded out of his mouth. He gave one last pathetic breath before he laid still.

"I k-killed him." Hermione said. She had never killed anyone even if it was in self-defense. She felt sick to her stomach and her hands were shaking.

"No he died by his own foolishness." Bellatrix assured. Her expression showed no sadness or happiness. It was just blank. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione just nodded and disapparated with Bellatrix not knowing where they were headed.

**Xoxoxxoxox**

**R&R por favor?****And the youtube playlist is up so check it out and the songs should hint the mood of the chapters.**


	4. I See Red

**Don't Own Anything….Enjoy**

_**Chapter 4 I see Red**_

_**You cry out loud when you're reckless in the dark  
You like the way it feels good  
You love the way I make you forget  
You turn me on, whenever you're around  
You like the way you feel it  
I love the way I make you forget**_

_**You seem like you're unstoppable now  
You take love, and keep it all somehow  
It feels like all I need is your help  
I'm fading, alone all by myself**_

_**X -Uh Huh Her**_

They arrived and Hermione couldn't believe the scenery. The waves were gentle and made a soothing sound while the sand was pearl white and showed no sign of any disturbances. The sunset made the sky have a pinkish purple tint and the clouds seemed to take appearance of magical creatures.

It was beautiful and breath taking.

"Aris Beach," Bellatrix explained. "My parents used to bring us here during the summer. There's a beach house down the trail that belongs to the Black family."

Hermione still didn't say anything she just felt numb and the awkward silence between them was getting to the older witch.

"Look don't be a fool and blame yourself. He isn't worth the grief and guilt you are giving yourself."

"Is that what you feel when you've killed someone?" Hermione instantly regretted saying those words seeing Bellatrix get defensive. There was a flash of anger in her eyes but she tried to calm herself down.

"I don't feel _anything."_The dark eyed witch sucked in air stopping herself abruptly, "As much as I hate to admit it but you Granger saved my life. Regardless of what people think of me I do not like being indebted to another person."

This was the first time that Bellatrix had address her without saying mudblood or girl but Hermione didn't quite understand what she meant by indebted.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked completely perplexed. Bellatrix sounded like she muttered idiot but tried to remain calm.

"I do have some etiquette and in my family we were always raised to repay the debt. So until I meet that, there are some rules that are created." Bella explained.

_Rules... that Bellatrix Lestrange will follow? This sounds too good to be true._Hermione thought.

"I have three rules." Bellatrix seemed to wince. "You have to stop killing and torturing people."

Bellatrix nodded and looked like a puppy being yelled at. For a second Hermione actually felt bad but then thought about the greater good for mankind.

"Second I want to be treated like an equal." Bellatrix's eyes bulged for a moment and she dramatically clawed at her face like it was the most horrible thing to do.

"Lastly," Hermione thought about her promise in the cell. "I want to be able to visit whenever I want."

The last request seemed to have caught Bellatrix off guard. She tried to think of any reason why the brunette would want to spend time with her but couldn't find an answer. She shrugged and thought _her death sentence._

"I must go now Bellatrix." Hermione said still not believing everything that had happened. Bellatrix said nothing but stared at her; it appeared that she was trying to figure Hermione out but didn't quite grasp the concept of kindness and virtue. She moved dark curls from her face and looked at the beach house. Her childhood felt like a lifetime ago but she could still remember running around with her younger sisters playing innocent games of tag.

"Call me Bella only my father called me Bellatrix, especially when he was angry which was always," Bella said drifting into memory lane.

Hermione nodded and disapparated leaving Bellatrix all alone to face her demons. That is what truly frightened her.

**Xoxoxo**

"Wow Mione you look like hell," Ron joked. She gave him an angry glare and muttered that she was going to bed. He sighed not understanding what her problem was. They had hardly talked to each other much lest acted like a couple. He saw her wand tucked neatly in her sleeve and he couldn't help but shiver. She used it knowing whom it had originally belonged to. The way the wand was as twisted as its old master. He was going to make her get rid of it now that Harry had fixed his wand she could go back to using hers.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror and scoffed, "You look pathetic."

She had lost a lot of weight from being sick, some bones were starting to stick out and she had dark circles under her eyes. She pushed back her lips revealing darkened crooked teeth Azkaban really ruined her beauty. Before she would have died not being able to shower once a day but after being in prison she was lucky if they let her out of her cell to stretch out her legs. Her hair was wild and tangled; she couldn't believe what she had been reduced to. She slowly undressed her body covered in bruises and other damages it had endured. She slowly slid in the warm tub and let out a soft moan. This was a blissful heaven.

She wanted to not think about anything and just enjoy the moment. After the wonderful bath she looked around for a wand and stumbled across photos. In the picture her parents were sitting like royalty while her and her sisters were sitting down. All of their expressions seemed solemn and forced. The dark haired witch imagined what her parents would have said if they knew the things she had done; the pain she had caused to both filth and blood traitors.

Would her father have been proud of her?

Would she have cared?

What about her mother?

She quickly dismissed going down memory lane and casually threw the photo to the side. She found her mother's spare wand and held it for a minute. Then with a flick a chair exploded into tiny pieces. Well it still works.

She looked at her reflection and mentally prepared herself, "Ortho dentata."

She hissed in pain as her teeth started to be aligned themselves in proper order. She knew of a potion that would make her teeth white like they used to be. The dark haired woman looked loads better but still wasn't satisfied at what she saw.

And maybe she never will.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Has anyone seen Crookshanks?" Hermione asked. The Burrow contained many magical items, including magical creatures, that would enjoy having a cat for a midnight snack. It was strange the amount of people that lived at the Burrow and yet none of them had seen her cat. She wondered if he was still mad at her for leaving him a while to search for the horcruxes. He could be very sensitive at times. She found him on her bed he clearly wanted to sleep but it seemed as if the house was always too loud with so many Weasleys together.

"I've got the perfect place for you to live," Hermione cooed. He just gave a loud lazily yawn and snuggled his face to Hermione's.

**xoxoxoxo**

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked in disbelief. It was one thing to let this mudblood in but now she was bringing in animals.

"His name is Crookshanks and I thought he would be good company," Hermione explained.

"I never said I _wanted_any company."

The brunette looked around observing everything. Outside it didn't look very big but in the inside there were more rooms than for just five people. There were hardly any photos up but it appeared to be cozy enough. All the furniture looked very expensive and there seemed to be a fireplace in every room. Hermione ignored the blasted chair but saw a hall where there were names on the door.

There was Narcissa and then Andromeda.

Finally one that read Bellatrix but it looked like it had been carved by a knife rather than properly written by a wand. All the doors appeared to be locked and Hermione couldn't help but be a little curious but she dared not intrude.

"Well then could he stay if only a few days until I find him a proper place?" Hermione pleaded. She hadn't planned on Bellatrix objecting. The brunette wasn't fooled she knew deep down Bellatrix was lonely from the hallucination.

"What about your parents? Don't Muggles have any pets?" Bellatrix said. She was half tempted to kill it the way she killed a fox that had cross her path but remembered about the rules.

"I don't have any parents." Hermione said. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes seem to water but no tears fell. But Bellatrix was not going to drop the subject.

"Rubbish I read your file I know you have parents who are _dee-tist."_

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at how wizards did not know what dentists were. She guessed because they didn't need one and noticed that Bellatrix had fixed her own. Hermione looked at dark eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul.

"They weren't safe so I was forced…no, not force, it was my decision to erase their memory of me and send them somewhere safe." Hermione explained. She bit her trembling lip and turned away afraid that she was going to be taunted for her display of emotions. "I should go."

"Wait," Bellatrix said a little too frantic. "I mean there is one question that has been aggravating me for some time now."

"Yes?"

"How did you break into my vault?" Bellatrix asked smirking. It was strange to hear how calm she had said it when before she had screamed and tortured Hermione for the answer.

Hermione explained about how they had found the real sword and then ended up in the Malfoy Manor. She quickly skipped what happened at the Malfoy's knowing that Bellatrix had been present and speeded to their break in after the idea was given to them. Bellatrix's expression seemed so child-like one minute she was snickering and then she'd be composed but she only interrupted once.

"Wait show me exactly how you walked into Gringotts..."

Hermione remembered the awkward walk and mimicked it once again. She heard a loud noise behind her before she realized Bellatrix was laughing. It wasn't a cackle nor a snicker but a genuine laugh.

"I do not walk like that," She held her ribs which ached for air. "Goblins are dumber than I thought."

"Well I'm not used to wearing leather and I was nervous," Hermione said defensively. That only made Bellatrix laugh even harder which seemed to be contagious because Hermione started to laugh as well. Their small talks turned into long hours of conversations that dipped into politics, music and even education. Every now and then they would agreed to some things but then be on the opposite side of the spectrum when it came to certain beliefs but they tried to respect one another's argument. They never talked about blood purity knowing very well where the result would come at but there was to be another topic that was just as heated; it was love. It wasn't about two lovers but about why family members loved one another.

"You say blood doesn't make a family but love does. Well in that case love can disappear over time while blood cannot. For example I killed my niece but no matter what I am still Andromeda's older sister." Bellatrix argued. Hermione couldn't believe that she would use Tonks as an example. The Death Eater side would come out and Hermione wondered why she was here with Bellatrix.

"You don't possibly believe that Andromeda would ever talk to you after what you did? She hasn't visited ever since she received the news that _you_killed her only daughter and you have yet to see your sister to see how she is coping. That is not love."

"Your new family is basically the Weasleys now aren't they? Suppose you and the boy your dating have a falling out; whom do you think they are going to care more? You or their own blood?" Bellatrix's eyes seemed to shine as she hit a sore spot, "Family is all about blood because right now you may think they will love you no matter what but that is because you do what pleases them. You cannot afford to do any mistakes because they can easily turn their backs on you since you are not their family."

Hermione stood up angry and hurt at Bellatrix's words. "If I had made a mistake then I would accept it rather than avoid it unlike you Bellatrix!" She disapparated leaving the dark haired witch alone; she had won the argument but at what cost? Her dark eyes saw the picture on the floor and traced her sister's face. It was true she had not seen Andromeda nor apologized for what she had done. She saved Narcissa's son but personally killed her niece over blood purity and for what? Her side had lost the war. She decided enough was enough and she was going to reach out to her sister who stood by her side when it appeared that Bellatrix was on her deathbed.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Hermione arrived at the Burrow heated and determined to prove Bellatrix wrong. She went to Ron's room and found him lying on his bed.

"It's about time –" He couldn't finish what he was saying because Hermione kissed him hard. She tried to find that spark but found nothing. Maybe she was so excited about destroying the Horcrux that she had mistaken adrenaline for love. She cared for her friend but it didn't seem to be developing into anything else. He still managed to upset her with his jokes and the way he treated her like a delicate flower drove her crazy. She wasn't always a damsel in distress and didn't plan on becoming one any time soon.

"I think we need to talk," Hermione said. Ron looked confused but didn't like where this seemed to be heading…

**Xoxoxo**

**Hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow had to us X and O cuz for some reason when I use other symbols it won't show when I upload it. R&R plez**


	5. Innocence

**I love this song and chapter**

_**Chapter 5 Innocence**_

_**There's no such thing as fate  
Only yourself to blame  
You never walked away  
I told you  
Child don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay  
You'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence**_

_**X-Halestorm**_

"Get out! Get out!" Andromeda screamed. She couldn't believe the nerve her sister had appearing out of nowhere.

"No Andy I want to apologize." Bella said her hands risen in a defensive way.

"It's too late Bella an apology will not bring my daughter back!" Andromeda was visibly shaking now. She had her wand ready to strike not trusting her sister. "It should have been you, Bella! Nymphdora had people who loved and cared for her. She had a son and you took her away from him!"

The older sister let Andromeda's words sink in. Her sister was right it wasn't fair that someone who had a family was killed while her murderer was still alive. She imagined if someone had killed her child she would gladly go after them and Crucio them until they begged for death. Yet Andromeda never came after her but choose to try to move on instead of being sucked into the vicious circle of violence and vengeance.

"I chose love and look what happened," Andromeda fell to the floor. "Everyone was taken from me. First my husband and then my daughter and son-in law while I find out that Narcissa's son is fine. She only lost her husband but it wasn't a family member who killed him."

Bellatrix was speechless she couldn't find any words that would justify her actions well enough. A small noise caused both of the witches to turn and see it was Teddy. He was old enough to walk and headed straight to Bellatrix. He giggled and his small little hands reached out for her not realizing she is the reason why he doesn't have a mother. His innocent eyes caused something to stir deep in Bellatrix's heart. For the first time she forgot that about blood purity and regretted what she had done. She only saw a child that will never be raised by his mother because of a belief. Before he could touch her Andromeda quickly scooped him in her arms.

"What have you've done to Hermione?" Andromeda asked suspiciously.

"Nothing she's fine. In fact she won't leave me alone." Bella complained.

"She's lost and alone, doesn't that remind you of anyone?" Her sister interjected.

"She has friends." Bellatrix muttered.

"For some strange reason she has chosen you to guide her through this confusing time. Don't ruin her. Don't be like father and destroy her soul or I'll come and personally deal with you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Get out and never come back," The younger sister's words seemed to be dripping with venom. Before she left a loud _Smack_echoed through the room. Bellatrix's cheeck burned where her sister had hit her. "I hate you."

The child seemed to have picked up the tension because he started to cry and hug his grandmother tightly. Andromeda turned her back and heard her sister leave. She sobbed and held Teddy for dear life.

Hermione apparated to the Black beach house after her horrible break up with Ron. He begged for her to stay with him but she couldn't do that not without lying to herself. It ended with Ron telling her to leave and his parents came in wondering why their child sounded hurt and angry. Molly's eyes were accusing and she brought Ron close to her side as if protecting him from Hermione. She snapped out of her thoughts to see the dark haired witch sitting on the windowsill petting Crookshanks. She too seemed to be thinking deeply about something and stared at the moon, which was shining brightly.

"You were right you know." Hermione said. There was no reaction from the other woman as if she didn't hear Hermione.

"Quite the contrary," Bella finally spoke. "My own sister said she never wants to see me again and it's strange knowing that I hadn't seen her for fourteen years because I was in Azkaban. Becoming sick, all I wanted was for my sisters to be by my side and I knew then that family was very important to me but now they want nothing to do with me."

"Can I sleep here?" Hermione said in a defeated tone. She didn't want to explain to everyone at the Burrow what had happened between Ron and her.

Bellatrix still didn't face her. "The floor is always welcomed to animals."

Hermione nodded knowing that Bellatrix was angry and didn't want to fight for a room. She had slept on the floor of a forest so carpet was actually good for a change. A gust of cold air blew in making Hermione shiver but Bellatrix didn't seem to notice. The younger witch went through her bag and pulled out a pillow and some warm blankets. Crookshanks appeared to be cold too but didn't move loving the attention he was getting.

"You're going to get sick," Hermione said as she covered Bellatrix with a warm blanket. The other woman finally looked at Hermione and gave a halfhearted nod. She saw the brunette actually lay on the floor but said nothing. After all this is how it was supposed to be. A Muggle born should not be treated as an equal. Bellatrix seemed crossed and confused at what to believe in anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet breathing. Hermione was sound asleep.

Bellatrix felt tired too and was about to go to her room when she heard Crookshanks. He looked very bothered about his master sleeping like a dog and meowed to Bellatrix. She thought about how Hermione had took care of her when she was sick and when they were imprisoned. She acted like she didn't see nor care but she saw the things Hermione did to make sure that Bellatrix wouldn't die. She saw the bloody hands and wounds she'd suffer under Rodolphus' hands. Finally guilt seemed to win her over and she gently picked up Hermione in her arms. Since Andromeda liked her so much Bellatrix figured it would be best to let her sleep in Andy's room.

Mostly everything was enchanted so that the Blacks hardly had to do anything from the doors opening to beds being made or prepared. She placed Hermione on the bed carefully to not wake the brunette and the fireplace automatically turned on. The fired illuminated Hermione's face and Bellatrix couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. She was very attractive and young yet her mind was past her age, but right now she looked like an innocent angel that knew no trouble or sorrow. She gently moved a strand of hair the action made Hermione flinch but then she relaxed. She couldn't believe how much trust the young woman had in her. She pulled out a knife and traced Hermione's face this time using the blade to touch the soft skin.

_I could slit her throat and rid myself of this annoyance._Bellatrix thought darkly. Her sister's words seemed to be playing in her head.

_Don't ruin her. Don't be like father._

_I'm nothing like him._Bellatrix thought and stopped the blade over the main artery in the neck. She could see the blood pulsing through which reminded her of her Dark Mark. It was nothing but a scar now. Again she thought about everything Hermione had done for her, even offer her a blanket, which she was holding with her other hand. Then Teddy's face popped in her mind, his innocent smile was patronizing her. She quickly put the knife away and went to her room before she could do anything reckless that she might possibly regret. She slept with the blanket that held Hermione's scent and that didn't bother the older witch at all.

**Xoxox**

**I try to pick songs that other ppl haven't used yet but I know this one has been used. Only after I had chosen it so conclusion: Great minds think alike.**


	6. Eternal

**This song has no lyrics but I would recommend listening to it because it really brings out the story. The bracket is an idea of where the song is tied into the scene. It's by Evanescence and Reddo spell is one I created it just mean a repetition of sound.**

_**Chapter 6: Eternal**_

Hermione woke up confused at seeing she wasn't in the main room of the house but rather one of the bedrooms.

_Surely Bella didn't bring me here…did she?_Hermione wondered. She looked out the window and saw it was cloudy and the air was cold.

_It might possibly rain in a few days._Hermione thought and observed everything in the room. There were paintings of the Black family. She stared at the painting of Bellatrix. Andromeda seemed to have captured Bellatrix's eyes so well; they were dark as coals but when they shined they looked like stars contrasting with the night. She left not wanting to be rude but felt it was best to give Bellatrix time to think or at least space. The brunette still couldn't believe that the dark haired woman let her sleep in a bed. The thought actually made her so happy inside and she didn't know why. She wrote a small letter saying she was going to be back when the time was right and disapparated.

A week later…

To say it was awkward at the Burrow was the understatement of the century. Ginny wouldn't make eye contact with Hermione and the boys would only do small talk. Only Harry tired to be neutral, acting like nothing happened and showed that he was still her friend. Ron on the other hand gave an intense stare and appeared to be very agitated that she dared to come back. Hermione couldn't wish more that she could go home to her parents but at least Ron's parents were acting more mature. Molly seemed to come around to the fact that there was a chance her son and Hermione wouldn't work out. Arthur well, he was just too nice to start turning over a new leaf. She tried to entertain herself by reading but it sounded like the boys were all using magic to have a furniture fight. She looked at her old wand and Bellatrix's. She remembered how Ron told her to get rid of it but she couldn't. She knew she hadn't won its alliance yet but it was starting to feel lighter and lighter. Again she thought about the original owner so wild yet disciplined. Bellatrix wasn't afraid of saying what was on her mind but cared for her sisters a lot.

Maybe it was time to return the wand to its rightful owner. She didn't know why she suddenly needed a reason to visit her but it got her giddy knowing where she was headed. The first thing she heard was classical music she didn't know where the music was coming from but what she saw left her speechless.

Bellatrix was dancing alone, she twirled around in circles and had her eyes closed; her hips swaying to the music and her feet lightly moved across the floor. She looked so into the sounds of the instruments, her face was exultant and her smile…if she smiled like that it would light up even the darkest of nights. As the music became more dramatic so did her movements, twirling faster, one arm moved so fast it made whooshing noises until Hermione realized something. It wasn't just dancing she also appeared to be practicing dueling. Her arms twirling faster, her heels not touching the floor, her breathing becoming faster and then she stopped. And her smile instantly faded when she saw Hermione standing there.

The dark haired witch raised her eyebrow expecting an explanation but for once Hermione seemed lost for words.

"Well I-I just wanted to give you what's yours," Hermione said blushing furiously. Bellatrix stared at the wand her eyes sparkling with mischief as she took and held her wand at last. She cackled and pointed at the windows, which exploded into a million pieces but then fixed themselves.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" Bellatrix finally asked. The brunette nodded and finally found the source from which the music was coming from. There was an ancient piano hidden in the corner of the room. It was covered and at first looked just like a table but she could see the keys moving, probably magically. She started to play, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

Then Bellatrix started to dance as if Hermione wasn't there, this time her wand seemed to complete the missing part of the art piece. It lit up changing colors but nothing happened. Hermione also was caught in the moment playing faster and faster till Bellatrix pointed her wands and said "Reddo Sonus."

[2:44]

Hermione lifted her fingers and saw the piano seemed to be repeating the same notes again and again. She looked outside to see that it started to rain a little bit. The drizzle added to the atmosphere and music making it all look so enchanting.

Bellatrix looked outside and her face seemed delighted at seeing the rain. Without warning she ran outside giving a childish squeal making Hermione want to follow her. They both were outside feeling the little droplets of water fall on them. One was enjoying the sky while the other was enjoying seeing someone finally happy for once.

"Always loved the rain, when it's calm and light it's so soothing to the soul," Bellatrix said feeling the need to explain. Hermione smiled and could hear the piano playing in the background. She slowly walked to the older woman and touched the hands that always felt cold. Bella's dark eyes stared at Hermione but she didn't flinch nor move. And then she started to move from side to side still holding Bella's hands.

Soon they were both dancing in the rain together. At first it looked like a clumsy version of a waltz but then they just were spinning in circles laughing and enjoying each other's company.

It was pure unadulterated fun.

[3:10]

Hermione was the first to stop, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how much everything had change between them. A loud thunder crack sounded, making Hermione jump but felt Bella's grip tighten trying to comfort her. She was wrong to believe there was nothing but evil in Bella's heart.

In fact she misjudged her completely. Bella was intelligent, beautiful, and loved her family immensely. And then her eyes that were passionate and vibrant. Dark orbs that hid nothing but seemed to pierce through one's soul. She could truly get lost looking at those eyes.

Maybe they were caught in the atmosphere.

Maybe they had a lapse of judgment.

Maybe they both secretly wanted to.

Whatever the reason they closed the space between them and kissed. It was soft yet intense the rain making their lips moist and slide easily against one another. They stopped and stared each other in shock neither knew what to say. And then Bella reacted in the emotion she knew best…rage. She shoved Hermione hard making the young girl fall face first into the mud.

"Leave now," She heard Bella say slowly and in a low hiss. Hermione just laid there in the mud trying to process what just had happened. She never felt more confused or torn apart than now. Bellatrix didn't wait for Hermione to go and slammed the door turning off all the lights in the house.

The brunette finally found strength and disapparated to the Burrow. There she was alone in her room thankful that people were giving her space or they would have seen their soaked friend crying, wiping the mud off her face. They would hardly recognize the confused broken girl they would see curled up on her bed.

Had they seen her…pity would strike in their hearts at the sight.

Bella on the other hand was doing what she did best. She shot a spell exploding more useless furniture around the house. Windows were broken instantly and a little fire started but blew out from the rain that drizzled on it. She screamed and cursed her eyes raging like a mad bull. She squeezed her wand till her hand turned white and her fingernails dug into her skin, little drops of blood dripping. She pulled out her dagger and threw it across the wall imagining there was someone standing there. She didn't care she just wanted someone else to feel pain because only then did she not have to face her own demons. Finally once she couldn't do anything else she fell to the floor her heart pounding wildly in her head but then she heard something else.

The piano was still playing.

[5:10]

The spell was tuned to the last person who played it and now it was slow and depressing. Somewhere Hermione was hurting and whether Bella admitted it or not; she felt guilty inside. The cold air came in but the dark eyed woman was too busy staring at the ceiling trying to come to terms with what happened. Another gust of wind blew in and finally Bellatrix shivered.

**Xoxoxo**

**R&R? Remember you can listen to the songs on my youtube account(which you can find in my profile) playlist under What you want.**


	7. All of This Past

_**Thank you for All the Reveiws they are much appreciated! Big hand for My Beta who is amazing! Not only is see helping me with the story but also what's been going on with my life.**_

_**Chapter 7 All of this Past**_

_**All of this past  
All of this over and gone  
And never coming back  
All of this forgotten  
Not by me  
I can see myself  
I look peaceful and pale  
But underneath  
I can barely inhale  
I can hear myself singing that song  
Over and over until it belongs to me**_

_**X-Sara Bettens**_

Andromeda was playing with Teddy outside enjoying the bright sunny day after the rainy night before when she received an owl.

_To Andromeda,_

_As of right now your sister needs you now more than ever. She's alone and is too prideful to ask for help but I fear that if she's left alone than she might do something drastic. It is selfish to ask you to put aside your differences and reach out to her but I know she'll listen to you. She still has a soul don't let her become lost in the darkness again._

Andromeda stared at the letter wondering who in the world could have written it. She read it and reread it her throat tightening hearing about her sister. The younger sister knew to break the cycle of violence it must be met with peace and forgiveness but she wondered why she had to carry the burden. Deep down she truly hated seeing the look on her sister's face before leaving but Andromeda was mourning and in pain. Blacks knew to lash out when they were hurt and Andromeda was no exception to the rule. Yet she regretted what she had done and was now ready to make amends and hopefully fix the bond between her and her sisters. She had been receiving letters from Narcissa updating her on what was happening, who also was being updated by Bellatrix. She left Teddy with some neighbors and went to visit her older sister hoping the trip would go well.

_This is not how my parents left this place._Andromeda thought seeing the destruction Bellatrix left behind. She found her sister asleep blissfully unaware of the needed talk she was going to get. Next to her was an orange giant cat that was busily licking its paw but appeared to not want to leave Bellatrix as if it cared for her.

"Get up Bella." She tried to coax her sister but was met with a groan. Andromeda rolled her eyes and decided to clean the house first. She muttered some spells and everything was put back to place. Bellatrix instantly woke up when she heard things shifting around the house. At first she seemed confused and frightening at what was happening but seeing her sister standing there calmed her down. Before Bella could say anything Andromeda started to lecture.

"You know I wanted to hate you, to stay mad at you but then I remembered growing up and all the fun times we shared together."

"Andy..." Andromeda raised her hand to silence her sister, whether Bellatrix wanted to listen or not she needed to hear this.

"No one is born hating others. It is something that is taught whether by our family or peers. Bellatrix try to forget this blood superior nonsense, this isn't the sister that loved and cared for me. This is a sick being that is obsessed with death and malevolence to innocent people. All you have left is your family sis, please let these dying beliefs go already."

"It's what I know to be true."

"Why because Father tried to brainwash you into believing it was?"

"Why is it so wrong to think there are people that are meant to be inferior to others?"

"Look at where it's gotten you! You spent more than a decade in Azkaban and for what? It has done nothing but destroy you! Let it go Bella please."

"I can't. I would be betraying my Lord."

"Bella he's dead! Just forget about him."

"N-no! I can't."

"Why NOT!"

"Because I loved him!" Bella bawled. She fell to the floor losing the feeling of her legs and the emptiness came back stronger than ever. Everyone that had seen the way Bellatrix reacted to her master would see that she obviously cared more than just a loyal follower but none had ever heard it said out loud from her lips. Her sister only gave a hollow sigh and shook her head in disappointment at hearing this.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You try to win affection and love from people that you know would not return those feelings." Andy said, "You gave up your happiness and life to please Father and for what? He never cared about his daughters just about his damn image to arrogant aristocrats. And Voldemort… Bella he couldn't love anyone else, what in the world did you see in him? You should love someone that would care and love you back Bella."

"He was the first to see what I was capable of not just being some wife or woman bound to take care of others but actually a warrior who would be loyal to him always. I was free to do whatever I wanted."

"He used you for his own agenda. Cissy told me how he treated you and punished you when you failed him. That's Bullocks! Before you were caught in his twisted ideas you used to judge based on what you knew of the person. Being a pure blood doesn't make a person, think of Lucius… he's everything we were expected to love and yet you couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for long."

"He was a coward therefore a disgrace to the wizardly world."

"Do you think the same about Hermione just because she's a mudblood?"

Bella actually hesitated to answer thinking carefully what to say about the girl and the kiss they had shared, "It's unfortunate about her blood status and she may be the rare exception because of her cleverness. The rest of the lot though are no better than filth."

"How do you know? How do you know what they are capable of when you are too blinded by your own blasted ignorance? If your Dark Lord was alive and commanded you to kill Hermione right now would you?"

"If my Lord commands it I would," Bella said as a matter of fact. She raised her head high as if it was a blessing her hair covering her face but Andromeda sensed something else she just couldn't decide what it was.

"You've learned nothing and this is why you don't have any children, because you act no better than an adolescent. You would poison them with hate instead of love."

"I don't have children because I CAN'T! I'm fucking infertile!"

It was a touchy subject to the oldest sister knowing very well it might have been better that she had no children to distract her from her mission but that didn't mean she never wanted them. Andromeda shook her head knowing it was too soon to reach out to her sister and decided it was time to leave.

"When the time comes Bella come and visit me but remember not everyone is granted a second chance so don't waste it."

With that Andromeda left Bellatrix alone.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Weeks had passed and finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what to think of Bellatrix anymore nor about the kiss they had shared. It was silly but Hermione's heart would flutter remembering it.

But she knew it couldn't be.

The brown-eyed witch hated how Voldemort, even in death, had a strong grip on Bellatrix so she figured she was going to show her the truth about him. With her profile tucked neatly in her bag she apparated hoping she wouldn't be killed on the spot.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till she saw the dark haired witch staring out the window deep in thoughts. Hermione tried not to make a sound but failed when she heard Bella talk.

"My Lord is dead and here I am letting a filthy mudblood in my house." The words seem to cut into Hermione more than usual but she tried to brush it off. As long as they didn't talk about the kiss she was fine because even Hermione didn't know what to think of it. She couldn't decide if it was an incident never to be discussed or maybe they weren't ready to talk about it. Both witches were totally fine with the elephant in the room. It felt as if they were back to square one and that angered Hermione. It seemed his death had finally sunk in to the former Death Eater and she wasn't taking the news so well. "Maybe if I had stayed we would have won the war and rid the world of disgusting blood traitors and tainted blood. I would have been his queen."

The younger witch couldn't be silent anymore.

"Then he should have killed himself if he truly believed that."

In a flash Hermione's head violently snapped to the side realizing Bella had slapped her.

"You cannot talk about my Lord like that! Those rumors are lies!" She had heard that Voldemort was possibly a half blood but it was impossible. The power he held and the way he brought together followers with his words brought fear and fascination to Bellatrix. This time Hermione was not backing down and brought out her wand signaling she wanted to duel.

The dark haired witch couldn't believe what Hermione wanted. This was practically suicide but the determination on the young girl showed no fear. They were now outside both waiting for the other to make the first move. It was completely silent but the atmosphere was tense enough that it was suffocating.

Bellatrix was the first to start. Hermione barely blocked it, she was always surprised about how much faster Bellatrix was. There was just no explanation to why she was so quick. Wands lit up as hexes and curses were thrown back and forth at each other. The match wasn't to the death but it also was being taken very seriously.

"Why are you so afraid of learning the truth?" Hermione asked before moving just as the floor exploded a few meters to her right.

"Because I know the truth. He was the purest of us all. He was destined to be great."

"Oh yeah? Well his mother was a witch but his father was just an average Muggle."

"Shut up." The older witch's spells were becoming more aggressive and vigorous but Hermione stood her ground.

"Don't you ever wonder why he went after Harry instead of Neville?" Hermione dodged another spell debris cutting her face but she continued, "It was because they were more alike, Harry was a half blood just like him. Maybe that's why he let Snape become a Death Eater. Because deep down he understood where Snape had come from."

"I said Quiet!" Bellatrix's eyes were wild and unfocused. Her hair covered her face making her look even fiercer. Hermione couldn't help but enjoy that Bella looked confused. She wanted her to feel the same thing she had felt after being shoved into the mud. She remembered how good it felt when she punched Draco in the nose.

"Or what? If what I'm saying is true than you loved a _filthy half-blood._" Hermione taunted.

"Enough!" Hermione hit the ground so violently that her wand flew from her grip and before she knew it Bella's twisted wand was held tightly against her neck. Both were breathing hard but wouldn't break their intense gaze at each other. "I may owe you my life but do not mistake my hospitality for something else. Leave now mudblood."

Hermione couldn't hide the pain of being called that word but held her stance. They were so close Hermione could feel Bellatrix's hot breath and couldn't help but get goose bumps.

"You may not believe I'm your equal but I'm proud of who and what I am." Hermione said finally.

Bella backed up slowly and turned around as if not caring to see if Hermione was all right. The young witch went to retrieve her wand and bag that she had placed to the side. Bella wouldn't face her but she could hear that Hermione was taking something out of her bag. The dark haired witch heard the familiar _crack_but turned when she heard a heavy thud. It was a file that was titled "The conspiracy of the Half-Blood." It was as thick as a textbook from Hogwarts making the witch believe there was time and effort into making this.

Bellatrix scoffed at the title and moved a stray curl from her face. She was tempted to light it on fire but felt she was going to be alone after that scenario so she decided to keep it maybe for some light reading.

**A couple of days later…**

A terrible storm was happening at the Burrow.

"Oh dear the weather is so dreadful you would think we were in Azkaban," Molly said to everyone. The mere mention of the prison made Hermione think of Bellatrix. She tried not to think of the dark haired witch but everything seemed to relate to her. She gave a heavy sigh and tried to brush off the guilt for the way she had reacted. She was mad and hurt at being rejected; she knew Bellatrix was obsessively in love with Voldemort.

Truth be told, that made her jealous.

Hermione groaned trying to push in whatever feelings were trying to break out. She should have talked to the dark haired witch more calmly and caringly especially since she seemed to be grieving about her master's death. Obsessive love was still love as much as that left a bad taste in the brunette's mouth. She looked outside and gave a heavy sigh the last time it was raining they had kissed but this storm looked even more horrid. She couldn't help but worry about the dark haired beauty that appeared to haunt her. They hadn't spoken since the duel and she believed that visiting would be the last thing Bellatrix would want.

BOOM!

The thunder sounded as if the sky was being torn apart to reveal the heavens. The whole house became filled with people's nervous shrieks and giggles. Hermione tried to keep herself occupied by reading but then her mind would go right back into a book she once read about people who suffer post traumatic stress disorder. Mrs. Weasley was right; it did sound like Azkaban and she thought about how Bella had managed to survive so long there. Then her mind would wonder about Bella's dark eyes that seemed both wild and spirited yet there was a hint of anguish that people rarely saw. Her thoughts were interrupted by another flash of lighting followed by the cracking sounds of thunder.

No she couldn't just convince herself that Bellatrix was all right without seeing it for herself, without a second to spare she apparated to the beach house.

When she arrived she felt the heat radiating from the fireplace but couldn't shake a chill down her spine.

"Bella," There was no response making Hermione's nervousness grow. She ran room to room calling out to the dark haired witch but couldn't find her. In Bella's bedroom table was the file about Voldemort. It looked disorganized as if someone had read it and written some notes in it. Some pages had red stains that looked like blood.

_Maybe she's with one of her sisters._Hermione hoped. Hermione's eyes darted to the sounds of Crookshanks and quickly found him by a windowsill. He was pawing and staring outside like he was waiting for someone. It was pitch black outside.

_Surely she's not outside_, she thought as she was about to leave when a sudden burst of lighting lit up the outside of the building for a couple of seconds. She gasped in shock as she could have sworn she saw an outline of a person. _What in the name of Merlin is she doing outside?_

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**R&R?**


	8. All I Need

**So I have more chapter yet I'm running out of songs to use. Any request from Bands you would like to see in this story?**

_**Chapter 8 All I need**_

_**I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that i'm sure we try to  
Turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  
Don't turn me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't turn me down  
You're far from the door now  
Don't let it close**_

_**X-Within Temptation**_

There are times when people wish with all their might that their sins and shame could be washed away with the rain. As much as Bella was wishing she knew deep down it was just a fantasy that wasn't going to happen.

_Everything that she wrote couldn't be true. It just couldn't!_The former Death Eater should have been able to tell that he was…no that's impossible.

It started with a dream….more like a nightmare. She was a teenager again and talking to Andromeda about their dream to run away from home.

"_You see Andy I'll take care of us," Bella said excitingly. She always tried not to get so worked up but every time she would fight with her father Andromeda always found a way to cheer her up._

"_Really Bella?" Andromeda asked. Her eyes shined too and she had an innocent smile plastered on her face._

"_Yeah you just have to do one thing for me."_

"_What Bella?" Her eyes shifted uncomfortable expecting to do something dangerous in return of being cared for. Bella was sometimes extreme when it came to their sisterly bond remembering the time Bella almost tried to do an unbreakable vow with her._

"_Don't leave me alone." Bella said quietly. She hated showing how vulnerable she could be but Andromeda never teased her nor brought it up with other people._

"_Sure Bella."_

"_Promise," Bella extended her pinky to seal the deal._

"_I promise to never leave you."_

_Bella felt their pinkies tightened and looked at her sister expecting a matching smile but froze when she wasn't staring at her sister. She saw lighter brown eyes, darker skin and a warmer smile._

_She was looking at Hermione!_

She woke up in flash covered in sweat and tried to calm her speeding heart. She turned on the light and saw the file just lying at the tableside mocking her to read it. The dream felt so real and she tried to remember if she said anything like that when she was sick. Due to the constant damn fevers she couldn't fill in the blanks between those days. Again the file caught her eye and she sighed she tried every excuse not to read it but the more she delayed it the more curious she was becoming.

While reading the file Bellatrix was fiddling with her knife her fingers tracing the sharp blade. The report was well written and in chronological order with side notes from the Gryffindor student. It seemed to answer many questions about her Dark Lord so she continued to read it until it was finished. After the realization hit that she was just a ploy in his scheme she gripped the blade so tightly that blood was dripping on the pages. The whole house felt hot and suffocating as if the walls were closing in on her. She went outside for some fresh air and thought about everything. The storm came but she couldn't find the strength to move. So she laid there feeling lost and empty. Voldemort was a lie there was nothing to believe in anymore. She didn't know how long she laid there but then she sensed someone behind her but she wouldn't turn to see who it was.

What was the point?

"You're soaking wet." She heard but didn't respond as if she had received the Dementor's kiss. Warm soft hands touched her cold ones snapping Bellatrix out of her reverie.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. It was all Hermione's fault. Before that Bella had believed she was fighting for something amazing. Something worth dying for.

"Your hands are cold as ice and you're bleeding." Bella pulled away when Hermione tried to touch her again.

"I should have known," Dark curls covered Bella's face making her look more child-like. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"He lied to you Bella." Hermione saw a nasty gash on Bellatrix's palm but the older witch didn't even try to stop the bleeding. In the other hand was the knife that probably caused the wound so Hermione slowly reach for it before the situation got out of hand.

In a flash the older witch swung at her like a wild creature trying to claw its way out a cage. The brunette tried to move away but felt the blade slice one of her hands. Now both of them had matching wounds.

"Look," Hermione said showing her bleeding hand. "My blood is no different than yours. How can you expect to tell the difference?"

Bellatrix stared her eyes looked lost and desperate but seemed to be understanding as she looked at her own hand. Blood was still coming out and it wasn't redder, thicker or anything significantly different.

_There is no real difference._Bella realized. If she didn't know that Hermione was muggleborn then she never would have guessed this brave intelligent witch was less superior. She lowered her head and let her hand with the knife limp loosely at her side. Hermione cautiously went after the weapon again and this time was successful. The dark eyed witch's hand felt even colder and rigid her lips even had a tint of blue.

"Let me help you," Hermione offered. Dark eyes met soft warm ones that looked genuine. Bella couldn't understand why Hermione hadn't left months ago but one thing was for certain.

The younger witch was trustworthy. She accepted the hand and felt instantly the warmth Hermione seemed to always have. Her presence was warm and inviting…

Like sunlight.

Both noticed that their wounds had healed and they walked to shelter. Once inside Hermione quickly ran inside Bellatrix's room.

"Here you should change in this before you catch a cold."

"Aren't you cold? Why don't you get changed first and worry about me later. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I know I just care is all, besides you have been out there longer," Hermione quickly pointed out. She felt her face get hot and hoped Bella didn't notice how red she was getting.

"I-I'll excuse myself," she left before Bella could say anything else that would make her blush. Bella undressed out of habit trying to make sense of her shattered life. She tortured and killed purebloods because of one man's shame? She hunted Muggles for sport because it was easier than to face the reality of her unhappiness. She was in jail and spent time with one of the most ghastly and frightening creatures that could well have sucked out her soul and for what? Then she thought about the witch in the other room that knew what she had done but still wouldn't leave. The way Hermione looked at her like she was someone worth knowing made her feel special and something else she couldn't distinguish yet. She knew that Hermione had something to do with Andromeda trying to reach out to her. It was just too much of a coincidence to not know there was someone that was intervening. It was strange knowing someone so self righteous and un-judgmental but the idea was comforting as Bella went to the living room.

Hermione was waiting by the fireplace almost afraid of the way the dark eyed witch was handling everything. Just then Bella walked in the room still looking fragile and lost. She stared hard at the younger girl as if she had all the answers for everything. The young Gryffindor just stood there frozen in one spot as her counterpart walked closer to her. She mentally prepared for another outburst of violence. A slap, hex or some curse anything that would show that Bellatrix wasn't just a shell anymore. Strong arms encircled her tightly followed by a shaking body. The silence was broken by a sharp intake of air and then a loud wail. The emotional barrier that Bella had put up when she became a Death Eater came crashing down. Somehow they ended on the couch Hermione holding her tightly her heart breaking at seeing Bella like this. Every now and then the tormented witch would say 'I'm sorry' and Hermione would respond by telling her it was all right. She rocked Bella gently trying to comfort her in any way she could think of. Bella had buried herself in Hermione's neck and all Hermione could see was soft dark curls that she stroked with her fingers.

The storm had calmed down significantly but neither witch cared.

"Hermione,' Bella said softly. Never had she heard Bellatrix say her name without any malice behind it.

"Yes?" They were face to face again. Bella leaned in closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft. It was just as intense as the last one they shared and just as short. The younger witch couldn't help but whimper when it ended. They stared into each other's eyes trying to understand what was happening between them. At first Hermione hesitated, remembering last time but saw Bella hadn't pulled away. This time she initiated the kiss her heart pounding wildly feeling the adrenaline rush that was making her more courageous. Bella pulled Hermione close deepening the kiss as their hands started to explore. The brunette felt a tongue lick her lips asking permission to enter, which she eagerly accepted. Bella tasted like a spicy mint while Hermione was sweet like strawberries.

Once air was desperately needed they stopped, both panting hard. Hermione leaned in to steal another exciting kiss when Bella pulled away.

"I-I can't. I need to think about everything that's been happening," She explained.

Hermione nodded but deep down she hated being rejected for a second time. She watched Bella get up and leave. The young witch was too depressed to go back to the Burrow so she decided to stay. She silently cried herself to sleep hoping she didn't ruin her chances.

**Xoxoxo**

**R&R**


	9. Bring Me To Life Closing In

_**Double dose of songs! One is Evanescence- Bring me to life and the other is by Imogen Heap -Closing In**_

_**Chapter 9 Bring me to life/Closing In**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**X-Evanescence**_

In the morning the dark haired witch didn't feel like getting out of bed. Her mind drifted back to Hermione, her eyes, her soft hands and that innocent smile that was always plastered on her silly face. Then she thought about the kiss and gave a heavy sigh. What was happening was taboo. Not only was Bellatrix older than Hermione, but she is the enemy.

_Was the enemy._Bella quickly corrected herself. The war was over and Voldemort had been defeated. She wasn't ready to face the consequences of her actions. However, Bella was no coward and as much as she hated to talk about her feelings she couldn't just avoid someone who has not only been waiting but was currently downstairs.

_Here goes nothing._Bella thought grimly already knowing most conversations she had with people did not always end up the way she planned. She walked tediously down the stairs but her mind was racing with millions of thoughts. The first thing she noticed was that there was an eerie silence before realizing that she was alone except for the company of Crookshanks. It almost felt as if last night was just a dream when her dark eyes spotted the note that laid near the kitchen table. It was practically the only evidence that proved that Hermione had visited last night.

_Bella,_

_I had been called away for a personal matter with Harry and Ron. If everything goes well I should be back within a couple of days. Well, of course, if I'm welcomed._

_x-Hermione_

The dark eyed witch gave a sigh of relief but couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that the young witch was gone. She had avoided an awkward conversation that could have ended in disaster. Bellatrix knew she needed someone else to talk to that would listen and understand the situation. She thought about her youngest sister and how giving advice wasn't her forte in fact Narcissa somehow would manage to make the situation about herself. She needed someone that would be a little more open-minded.

She needed to talk to Andromeda.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**I can't wait...to be with you.  
No, I just can't sit still...are we there, yet?  
Takes me back...I remember.  
Such a magical place...  
It was all you  
Closing in...I hope that you make it.  
Closing in...I hope that you find your way.**_

The golden trio were in a café all trying to avoid any unwanted attention and planning what to do for their mission. They tried to remain inconspicuous but stayed alert in case of a surprise attack. Ron's eyes vigorously searched for any suspicious activities and also observed anything that caught his eye in the Muggle world. He had mixed feelings working beside Hermione again and having to rely on each other. It was bittersweet but Ron couldn't stand the thought of not doing anything when Hermione needed him the most. He figured there was still a chance that they could somehow work out their differences. He knew he could win her back somehow.

After all he is The King.

Harry looked alert and ready to fight against the culprits and looked at Hermione who seemed to be trying to come up with a strategy. He adjusted his glasses noticing his friend's jerking knee and the chewing of her bottom lip. He sensed that she seemed completely bothered by something but he didn't know what, maybe, because she has a lot to lose if they failed this task. Maybe because her and Ron were talking and they were working together like old times. Or maybe there was something else that even the brilliant Hermione Granger couldn't figure out by herself.

"So Hermione what do we do next?"

"I've got a plan but you guys might not like it."

"When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow night."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead**_

Bellatrix and Andromeda were trying to pretend they didn't feel the awkwardness and tension between them. Both were failing miserably. They met at a pub at Diagon Alley and requested a room solely for the two witches. They were met with little resistance especially when the owner spotted the crest of Black on the sleeve of Bella's robe. Bella was scratching the wooden table with one of her long fingernails while Andromeda was staring at her tea like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. They just didn't know where to begin, how to fix all the bad blood.

"Andy, I don't know where to start?" She reached out for her sister's hand and was relieved when her sister didn't pull away from her.

"What's been going on with you Bella?" Andy said giving a half smile," There's something different about you and I'm curious to know what the reason is behind it."

An image of Hermione popped up in Bella's mind but she tried to conceal it still not knowing what to make of their relationship. Unfortunately Andromeda appeared to sense what it was.

"You fancy someone?"

"Before we go into that disaster of a subject I want another chance Andy." Dark orbs stared deeply into matching ones, one trying to search the genuineness of the other. "What you said about me being unhappy and the old beliefs, you were right sis. I want to change and fix the bond between us." She gave a tight squeeze. Andromeda looked at her sister and saw the old Bella she knew and loved. Before her sister's spirit was swallowed by the darkness. It brought pain to her heart remembering growing up together and how they used to say they would have each other's back if anything horrible would happen.

"How can I believe you Bella?" Andromeda said clearly showing her disbelief. Her sister looked childish and vulnerable dark curls covering half her face. Bella got on her knees her head gently laying on her sister's lap.

"Tell me a story." Bella said quietly. It was like old times.

"Which one?" Andromeda said out of habit. Her hands started to comb through her sister's wild hair. They both were falling back into their roles whether through nostalgia or some deep connection between two sisters.

"I want to know the story of Nymphadora Tonks. Who she was and all the amazing things she did."

Bella felt her sister's body tensed for a moment wondering if it was too soon until…

"She was born June 25, 1973."

**xoxoxoxo**

_**I just have to kiss you...try and stop me.  
Closing in...I hope that you make it.  
Closing in...I hope that you find your way.  
Closing in...it's all that I want... in the whole world.  
Closing in...please be mine... please be there.  
What are you like?  
Where did you get to?  
No word, not nothing  
You didn't hold me, for any longer.  
What you want for the fear of love?  
Oh, don't you believe enough.  
Well I'll cover both of us. You can!  
Leave that to me!**_

_They were gently kissing each other. She couldn't believe the amazing night they had spent together. Strong but gentle hands pulled her closer deepening the kiss, which she eagerly accepted. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling of her lover's fingers about to enter her. She gasped in pleasure and started slowly rocking against them. She stared at her lover's dark eyes._

"_Oh Bella faster," Hermione moaned._

"Hermione."

_She felt a trial of kisses down her neck causing a shiver of pleasure_.

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Ron cried out. Hermione seemed to finally snap out of her day dreaming and looked very flushed.

"What Ron?" Hermione snapped.

What was her problem?

"Just wanted to talk you know?"

"I can't right now Ron I have to find their location first."

"Yeah sure." Ron muttered leaving her to think by herself. If he didn't know any better she was having some pretty dirty thoughts.

_**All this time**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

Bella listened carefully to every word imagining what kind of person her niece was. Andromeda loved to tell stories and this was no exception even through the pain of losing her child she kept telling it clearly showing how much she loved Nymphadora. By the time Andromeda was finished Bella's heart was filled with guilt and disgust by her actions.

"I'm so sorry Andy," Bella said. She had shed a few tears but Andromeda kept going feeling a burden being lifted from her shoulders. In a way she was paying tribute to her daughter who was an amazing person and loved by people who knew her.

"Know what's strange Bella?" Andromeda said pulling her sister up so they were equally leveled. "You've changed for the better. Right now, what you just said I believed you and frankly I miss you Bella."

She pulled her sister in for a hug tightly and cried gently on Bella's shoulder. Bella could only hold her and think about when they were children and how no matter what they always tried to cheer each other up. But now Bella was speechless and just hoped that her essence was enough comfort for her sister for now. After a while Andromeda had calmed down and wiped a few stray tears away still looking as beautiful and perfect as any Black should be.

"So who is it?" Andromeda asked excitingly.

"Hmm." Bella said sipping her tea acting as if she didn't understand the question.

"Come on Bella don't play games with me. Look at you you're practically glowing who has managed to change you?"

"I can't say because it might not even work out." Andromeda noticed her sister's hesitation and decided not to push for the name just yet. "I do feel like my old self I'm even going to change my name back to Black."

"Oh come off it your beautiful, smart a little…maybe a lot more eccentric than other witches but this person must be too if they caught your eye."

"Andy how do you know what love is?"

"Bella you just know, I can't tell you because it's my opinion of what I felt for my husband. But I can tell you love has no boundaries."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Bella actually looked fearful. She just couldn't stand the thought of being alone and torn apart by having feelings for some other person.

"It happens sis but it's better to love and lost, than to never know what love is."

"I was afraid of that."

"Well anyways I congratulate you Bella even if they might be a dried old prune." Andromeda teased.

"Actually, _she's quite young_," Bella shot back making Andromeda choke on her drink. Their eyes locked for a second before the younger sister realized whom they were possibly talking about. She quickly threw out her guess knowing it was impossible maybe even an insane idea. She ultimately decided it could be a witch she hasn't even met yet.

After that Andromeda excused herself because she needed to go back to Teddy leaving Bella alone again. The older sister decided to take a stroll to clear up her mind. She wasn't afraid of people recognizing her because she had a disguise that even her sisters wouldn't believe it was her. She saw young witches and wizards buying supplies for their potions, brooms for Quidditch and owls for their letters. All their innocent smiles and happy faces seemed to bring back images of war some of the Hogwarts students were barely first years and already fighting for survival. A boy selling the paper snapped her out of her thoughts

"Greyback has been spotted! Read all about it!" The boy cried. She grabbed one newspaper and paid the boy a little curious to know where her former ally was hiding. Since people thought she had died in the war she had been cut off from any contact with the other Death Eaters and supporters. However, she remembered how her husband had commented that they would want her to lead if she was alive. If she returned then she could go back to her old life again. Chaos, explosion and daring adventures just for the thrill of it, she tried to imagine that while quickly scanning the article. It didn't say much but that he was spotted in Australia.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_Bella thought intently. Who mentioned that they had family relatives in Australia? She creased her eyebrows together but couldn't come up with a name until a face popped up. It was Hermione's parents! _He wants Hermione._

Greyback was more animal than human and it appeared as if the young witch had captured his attention and to him this is all just a game of cat and mouse or more a wolf and a sheep. She knew that he liked to make very elaborate traps for his victims and betted Hermione was being baited.

_If something happened to Hermione I would cut his throat open._

_Would you really?_It sounded like her master's voice, _With Hermione gone you could still take my place and do things I know you're capable of. Just let this one distraction be eliminated._

Hearing his voice brought goose bumps all over her body. The hair on her neck seemed to stand up whether from excitement or fear she couldn't tell anymore. Deep down she had doubts that she could live a normal life. To fall in love and be with that one person frankly scared her more than going to battle. What was she going to do?

"I don't know," Bella groaned out loud.

She closed her eyes to clear her mind when she heard a blood-curdling scream. She opened her eyes but no one else seemed to have heard it. She was about to dismiss it when she heard it again this time it sounded louder. Then an image flashed into her mind.

It was Hermione. She was curled on the floor naked and screaming in pain. Behind her the moon illuminated her.

And then Bellatrix saw something that left her feeling sick.

Hermione's body started to shift and twist in unnatural angles. Hair started to sprout out every inch of her body and serrated teeth were growing out of her mouth. Hermione looked up and could see Bellatrix standing there her brown eyes were now shining yellow. Her face was twisted in pain and shame.

"You could have stopped this," Hermione cried before she gave another scream that distorted into a howl.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. She opened her eyes to see she was back at Diagon alley and that some people were staring at her odd actions. _Was that a dream or will it happen?_

Her hands were shaking and she tried to regain her composure but the image still burned into her mind. _What if it's already happened?_

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Hope you enjoyed that R&R**


	10. Make Me Wanna Die

**Had to have a song from this band because they were phenomenal live!**

_**Chapter 10 Make me Wanna die**_

_**Take me - I'm alive,  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind,  
But everything looks better,  
When the sun goes down.  
I had everything: opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night.  
Your eyes, your eyes,  
I can see…in your eyes, your eyes.**_

_**X-The pretty Reckless**_

"You sure about this?" Ron asked nervously.

"Positive. The werewolf part of him would want to be as far away from the city especially if he wants to remain hidden." Hermione explained. They were in luck that they found Greyback's campsite. There were four figures that were huddled around the fire. They barely seemed to move but Hermione's instinct told her Greyback was standing there. There were Aurors that were making sure her parents were being watched but she didn't trust in anyone capturing Greyback but herself. It was for the sake of her parent's lives. When she had heard about his sighting she had already thought she was too late, knowing he would gladly kill them for sport.

"You sure they aren't just ordinary muggles?" Harry said ready for what was about to come.

"Harry, Ron what is with you boys? I can feel it," Hermione said annoyed. Both boys noticed that Hermione wasn't her usual self and were worried that she was rushing everything. It was a pretty risky plan.

They were miles away from any civilization meaning that if the Golden Trio's plan didn't go as smoothly as they planned they were on their own. They were hiding behind a large boulder not too far from the camp.

"Okay on my mark we will go and catch them by surprise. Got it?" Both boys nodded and had their wands out ready. The moon was shining brightly a dark reminder that Greyback was going to be even more aggressive and wild.

"Now."

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

The spells all made contact with the figures but surprisingly none of them even bothered to counterattack as if…

"Dummies," Ron said.

"It's a trap!" Harry exclaimed, "We have to leave now!"

The last thing the Golden Trio could see were dark shadows surrounding them following and a low growl.

"Do what you want with the boys," Greyback said his cold eyes piercing into Hermione. She looked frozen in fear and he savored the look. "The girl is mine."

"No! Hermione!," Ron shouted aimlessly into the dark. They had bound and blindfolded both boys and could only hear what was happening. "Leave her alone!"

The boys tried to fight but received the Cruiatus Curse making the pack all howl with laughter.

The werewolf licked his lips wondering what to do with his innocent sheep. Should he torture her until he hungered for her sweet flesh or take her innocence and maybe make her his mate? It had been so long since he had been with a woman that he seemed to favor the latter idea. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked it till her creamy white flesh was exposed to him. His hot wet tongue snaked out making him shudder at how sweet she tasted.

Hermione snapped out of her paralysis and tried to fight back but it seemed to excite him even more. His other hand shot up her blouse his sharp claws tracing up to her chest area. He could smell her fear and feel her heart pounding. Her eyes were bulging from fear and realization of what he had in mind.

"P-please don't," Hermione cried. She couldn't hide her fear of being violated. Tears welled up in her eyes as Greyback's smile became even more predatory. He lowered his face and for a second Hermione thought he was going to bite her when he inhaled her scent as much as he could. His mouth started to water till he seemed to have caught a familiar smell.

_It smelled a lot like…No, it couldn't be._He reassured himself. He growled and started to touch her left breast making her jump. Again she started to struggle and cry even harder.

"Scream for me," he whispered his hot breath making Hermione's stomach tighten.

A loud yell interrupted his dirty thoughts. It sounded as if they have an unwanted guest. He grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair while his other hand gripped his wand tightly. The camp lit up from the spells that were being cast. It appeared like they were being ambushed by a group of the Order but Greyback could only sense one person. The intruder was fast and deadly accurate both deflecting spells and quickly casting their own. The werewolf gave a growl as the person would disapparate looking like a shadow of death. Ron and Harry couldn't see what was happening but could hear the chaos around them.

Greyback was deciding what to do if it was whom he thought it was then running was out of the question. His victim started to struggle but he only tightened his grip till she cried out in pain. Before he could form a proper plan the black shadow came between him and Hermione.

_Damn! There goes my hostage. _He thought angrily.

He swung hard hoping to inflict damage to the person. He felt his claw rip something hard off but it only slowed down the attacker but didn't stop them completely. Whatever Greyback had management to take off fell near the fireplace making a light thud noise. Hermione quickly hid the object in her bag once she realized what it was.

Before Greyback had a chance to move the shadow slammed into him. He howled in pain clutching his side that was now bleeding profusely. He growled loudly and searched trying to pinpoint his attacker.

Once he found them he apparated and then the real battle begun.

The two dark clouds slammed into each other sounding as if it was thunder. Bright lights lit up the night making it look and sound like a terrible thunderstorm. Again they slammed into each other causing a terrible _boom_sound.

The sky cracked and lit up in different colors. Had it been another situation it would be quite an entertaining sight but Hermione knew that this fight could very well be to the death. It reminded her of the stories she would read about the Greeks and how Titans and Gods would fight in the sky while the mere mortals just watched in fear and awe. Right now she was playing the role of the mortal, which left her feeling powerless and useless at the same time. The mystery wizard seemed to have the upper hand moving faster and gave another slam into Greyback. Another bright light lit up the whole camp making the young witch close her eyes for a second. She could see that Greyback had lost. He seemed to have been knocked unconscious as he was falling down to earth, literally. He hit the ground breaking bones on contact and kept sliding because of the acceleration the rocks and earth was scraping his flesh.

He stopped right at the feet of the young witch who was still shocked at what had happened. His breathing was very labored. She could see that Greyback's chest was filled with open gashes and he had bruises all over his body. He was missing a lot of hair that normally covered his body and the ones that were still intact were singed. His face was so swelled up she believed he couldn't see anything and he was missing some teeth. One of his legs was twisted in an unnatural angle and she suspected that his right shoulder was probably dislocated.

It all came to one conclusion: Greyback not only lost the fight but he got his ass handed to him.

"Hey Mione come and untie us yea?" Ron coughed. He seemed almost disappointed that he either wasn't part of the action or that he couldn't at least see what had happened.

"Yeah be right there," Hermione said absentmindedly. She looked around but knew that whoever rescued them was gone. She slowly touched the object once more and hid it before she set her friends free. They called in some help from Aurors who were surprised at the conditions of Greyback and his pack. They looked to the Golden Trio for some answers but were surprised that even the cleverest witch in ages couldn't quite explain all that had happened.

After that event the Trio all went to the Burrow to rest. The boys noticed Hermione's strange behavior but just dismissed it as her trying to investigate their mystery savior. Once alone in her room Hermione pulled out the object. She held it to the light in admiration and studied the details.

It was smooth yet hard, possibly made from dragon's horns. She traced the designs it had which were beautifully drawn on. Black swirls that resembled flower stems with thorns. Her fingers touched the deep gashes that Greyback's claws left on it knowing that the owner wasn't harmed because it had done its job.

It was a Death Eater's mask.

She opened her notes that the Order had created about Voldemort's army. There were hundreds of pictures of masks that connected them to their owners but Hermione didn't need to look for long. She saw that the mouth gave an eerie picture like it had been sewn shut as if being a Death Eater was just to follow orders and dare not speak out of terms.

The mask belonged to Bellatrix.

Hermione stared at the ceiling a million questions going through her mind. How did Bellatrix find her? Why did she leave? What did she want?

Her mind ached from trying to find the missing link when...

"_I-I can't."_

"_We were always raised to repay the debt. So until I meet that there are some rules that are created."_

"_I want to be able to visit whenever I want."_

Tears welled up in the witch's eyes but she refused to cry.

_Bella only saved me to pay back the stupid debt._Hermione thought sadly. _She doesn't want to see anymore._

That explained why the dark eyed witch had left as soon as Greyback lost. She saw the perfect opportunity, took it and left.

_Come on Hermione. You know there was a chance Bella wouldn't return those feelings .She told you herself. You're just a silly bookworm that has no idea how to associate with people. You're a bloody fool._

It didn't make the pain lessen nor make it any easier. She hugged the mask tightly to her chest imagining that it was Bella herself. It smelled like her and Hermione inhaled it remembering when they were on the couch and how close they were. The night came and went but that did not mean sleep came easily for the heart broken witch.

_**You make me wanna die,  
I'll never be good enough.  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes.  
You make me wanna die.**_

_**R&R plez**_


	11. Enjoy the Silence

_**So I thought this was the story that was going to be my first 100 reviews but it doesn't seem like it no matter how many chapter I upload…O well. I'm putting a chapter everyday just in case I get writer's block, school starts again and because of my absence for almost a yr or 2 I think. Not to mention I do this cuz I love to and it's a good gift for my fans.**_

_**Chapter 11 Enjoy the Silence**_

_**Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl**_

_**X-Lacuna Coil**_

Draco was reading a book trying to distract his self, but to no avail.

_Crack!_

He turned at the sound wand ready to strike when he saw his Aunt standing there. At first she looked like she always, barking mad and wild but upon closer inspecting there was something odd. For one she wasn't standing straight like it was too hard and she was very frigid. Then he saw her breathing hard, clutching her left side. She stumbled into the light and that left him speechless. She looked even paler if that was even possible.

"Bloody Hell," he heard her say as he moved closer he could see she had a split lip and a black eye. She staggered to the light and he could see that she was putting pressure on a deep wound on her side. Her dress and hands were soaked in her blood. He didn't know what she was doing but it must have been one hell of a fight.

He knew of her skill and even trained with her but also knew that her confidence was her weakness amongst anything. That is what appeared to have happened because she was injured badly.

"D-don't just stand there get Cissy!" she hissed. The sound of her blood could be heard dripping on the cold hard marble floor.

"Mom!" He screamed. He finally seemed to snap out of it and run to get help. Bella's breathing became harder and she held onto a table to stay on her feet. The room was spinning and the pain was not helping; if Draco didn't hurry then she would go unconscious.

"Bella What on EARTH?"

"Heal first…," her breathing hitched. "Ask questions later."

"Draco get me the kit and my wand," Cissy put her hands on the bleeding wound not caring about staining her hands with the scarlet liquid. Bellatrix hissed in pain but didn't say anything. The room was spinning and she felt she wasn't getting enough air. She tried to move but felt that she was having an out of body experience.

"Bella BREATHE! You're hyperventilating. BREATHE!" Cissy shook Bella but her sister wasn't responding. Bellatrix could hear Cissy calling her name but it was no use. She let go free falling into the darkness cursing at Draco for taking his damn time.

Hermione woke up but her body was still sore from yesterday's adventure. She took a deep breath but felt as if there was pressure on her chest yet that didn't explain the empty feeling she was experiencing. She looked at the clock to see that she had slept through the morning yet her body felt immensely tired. She gave a frustrated groan and covered her head with a pillow hoping to drown out the noise and sun when it sounded as if someone apparated. She could hear Molly's cheerful voice greeting a visitor but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She could tell it was a woman's voice and whoever it was sounded concerned. She was about to shrug it off until…

"Hermione? She hasn't gotten up after that had happened. I think it's best to let her sleep after all it was a terrible ordeal to believe that your parents could have been victims of a vicious and blood thirsty pack of werewolves."

"Yes I know it was in the papers this morning. Please it's very important that I talk to her."

"About?" Molly sounded both curious and intrigued.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter concerning her and me," the other person calmly stated. The brunette recognized the voice and ran downstairs before they left.

"You called?" Hermione asked. The visitor turned and for a split second Hermione believe she was staring at the one person who has been haunting her every thoughts. But the hair and eyes were different just a little lighter.

It was Andromeda.

"Ah Hermione how nice of you to come down," Molly said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest seeing Andromeda. She did look so much like her sister. Before the war there was a distinction between the two but now Hermione was having trouble. Bella also had a soft side, one that showed she was still human.

"Molly you don't mind if I borrow Hermione for a bit."

"Not at all," the red head said with a hint of disappointment. There hadn't been much gossip since the end of the Second Wizard War and Molly was really craving for some.

Andy stretched out her hand to Hermione and they left to the Tonks residence.

"Hermione I brought you here to talk about my sister."

"Bellatrix," Hermione gulped.

"Yes I haven't heard from her since yesterday and I went to check the beach house but found it was empty."

She searched for any clues that Hermione might give away to where her sister was but found none. Instead she was met with worry and confusion. Her suspicion though as to who Bella's mystery admirer was confirmed. Hermione didn't even try to hide her concern.

"She's missing?"

"I received a letter that she was going to do something drastic but she didn't clarify what. Naturally I got an ill feeling about this but cannot find her. I believed that you would know where she had gone to."

"Why is that?"

"It doesn't take a brilliant wizard to see that my sister cares for you."

"I think you're mistaken."

"How so?" Andy wondered.

"I did see Bella last night she came and saved us from Greyback but then disappeared without a word."

"If she did that why do you not think she cares?"

"Because... she owed me for saving her life when we were imprisoned."

"You truly believed that was all? She was just repaying a debt?" She closed her eyes in frustration. She couldn't believe that both of them were so in denial about their feelings.

"Well if that was the case she would come back to let me know that she was fine. My sister is a great duelist but she is far from invincible."

"You think she's hurt?" Hermione asked. It never occurred to her that Bella could even be harmed.

"Greyback may be more animal than wizard but that doesn't make him a less than worthy opponent. The only place I could think of is Cissy's place."

"I'm going too." Hermione needed to be sure about what was happening. It couldn't be the first time she jumped to conclusion and maybe there was still hope.

**Xoxoxoxox**

Narcissa let out a weary sigh washing her hands that were covered in her sister's blood. She thought with the war over she didn't have to worry about her sister but that girl just always knew how to get in trouble since they were kids. She looked into the bedroom where her sister was in a deep sleep. The wounds were potentially fatal but Narcissa was a trained healer when her house was being occupied by Death Eaters and was the unofficial headquarters. Bella was very weak from the loss of blood making her look so frail and vulnerable. However Narcissa knew that despite the appearances Bella was going to make it. If she learned anything from her older sister it was that Bella was strong minded and spirited. Cissy took a seat wanting to spend some quality time even if her sister was resting.

The younger sister moved a stray curl from her sister's face seeing how much she had changed. There were dark circles present on her flawless face and she noticed the tattoo in the back of her sister's neck. She never bothered to ask Bella why she decided to get it but Cissy was pretty certain that it had to do with facing an obstacle and overcoming it. Maybe just because Bella was known for rebellion and acting out that she would even mark her self like an animal branded. It was the symbols Bella was holding in her mug shot when she was being processed to Azkaban. The prison had left its mark on her sister but she never thought she'd see her sibling again. Her sister gave up everything just to follow a mad power hungry wizard whose beliefs were hypocritical. Even after everything Narcissa was glad that Bella had made it out alive. A little more barking than how she used to be but still alive. Deep down Cissy envied her sister's personality and was glad that they were still on good terms. She remembered after Andromeda was disowned Bella put up a strong front and picked up the broken pieces. Her older sister would hold her at night when it felt like Narcissa's life was turned upside down. Even though Bella never approved of her marriage she did attend the ceremony, which meant more than her parents' presence.

A cold chill made Narcissa shiver and she decided to raise the covers so her sister wouldn't be cold. While lifting the covers she also saw the dressing and saw that they would need to be redressed soon. She guessed it was a stray hex that caused the wound. Cissy imagined that Bella wasn't going to leave any time soon. A sudden jerk from Bella made Cissy jump but then was still again. This was one of the rare moments when her older sister wasn't running around causing chaos and was just peacefully asleep that made her look like a dark angel. Cissy decided to leave Bella and go make more potions that would be useful. She gently kissed Bella's forehead and gave a tight squeeze to her hand.

Just when Narcissa was about to leave she heard Bella mumble something.

"Need..tell," Bella quietly moaned. Her eyes were still closed making Narcissa think she was talking in her sleep.

"What sister?" Narcissa coaxed.

"Her-Herm..."

Before the younger sister could make out the words her wand vibrated. It was an indication that someone had apparated inside Malfoy Manor. It couldn't be Draco because she had just sent him out to get more supplies it was just too soon. She gripped her wand in case this was an ambush. She still didn't know how her sister was injured but she was going to make sure no one would even dare try to do anything in her Manor.

She slowly crept in the living room and gave out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Andromeda and that girl again.

"Cissy," Andromeda said hugging her.

"Have you've seen Bella?"

"Seen her? She apparated here half dead!" she screeched. "What is going on with her? And you," pointing at Hermione. "You have been a nuisance since I've met you. You are not welcomed here, now leave immediately."

"Wait please I just want to see how Bella is doing," Hermione begged. She didn't blame Narcissa for the way she was acting but Hermione just wanted to see Bella.

"She's probably like this because of you _now leave_!" Narcissa raised her wand in a fighting stance.

"Cissy you're over reacting. It isn't Hermione's fault," Andy pleaded.

"I know she had something to do with it." She looked coldly at Hermione, "Why would _my _sister put her life in danger for a _filthy mudblood _like you."

"That's enough Narcissa! It was Greyback's fault. Now you better hold your tongue or I will."

"Do you think I'm daft? I know both you are hiding something and unless you tell me right now that mudblood is not allowed." Hermione had never seen Narcissa so angry before. The Blacks were known for their tempers and brash actions leaving Hermione to guess what was going to happen.

In a flash Narcissa attacked with a hex but Hermione was prepared for it. She was ready to deflect it when Andromeda stepped in the way.

"Stand back Hermione this is between me and my sister." Andromeda said. There still seemed to be bad blood between the sisters and this was their only way of dealing with it. Hermione just nodded and distanced herself and the duel began. The dark room lit up in various colors as each sister deflected and counterattacked one another. They were equal when it came to the fight until they started to talk…

"Why do you have to make everything complicated? You always have to be the center of attention," Andy started.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if my own sisters paid any attention to me."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that mom and dad's love wasn't enough but we also had to spoil you rotten."

"Quiet! I mean that you and Bella had this bond like twins and you people left me out. When you decided to leave Bella actually paid attention to me!"

Hermione didn't know whether to intervene or not. Obviously those two had a lot to talk about but right now she wanted to stop this before it became out of control.

"Immobulus!" She heard a voice behind her. Both witches were frozen unable to even move a centimeter. All they could do was try to see with their peripheral vision.

It had been Bellatrix who hexed them and Hermione lit up at seeing her till she saw that the oldest Black sister was far from fine. For starters Bella was leaning against a pillar breathing very hard and pale as a ghost. Her face was twisted in pain and exhaustion. Her hair was covering half her face and had a thin layer of sweat.

"S-she stays Cissy," Bella said before her legs gave out. She expected to hit the hard marble floor but felt slender arms catch her. She looked into warm brown eyes that looked so worried for her.

Hermione wasted no time and rushed them into a room. She gently helped Bella onto the bed. As much as Bella tried to hide the pain she couldn't help but whimper and gasp out in pain. Hermione couldn't help but think that Bella being in bed and Hermione tending to her was déjà vu but only this time it was different; they were both different.

"You shouldn't have gotten up. You need your rest."

"How can I rest when my sisters are at it like cats and dogs," she chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Well I'll go let you-," Bella grabbed Hermione's hand. The younger witch couldn't help but shiver from Bella's icy hands but she didn't pull away.

"Stay, please," Bella said.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me anymore. I thought-"

"Shhhh it was just a misunderstanding. It's alright, I do."

Her dark eyes were pleading and Hermione could see her other hand was tightly clutching the sheets. She couldn't tell if it was out of fear or in pain. Hermione was going to sit in the chair next to the bed but was pulled onto the bed. The brunette giggled nervously and couldn't help but take the opportunity to capture Bella's lips. She was careful not to hurt Bella.

"That was for saving me."

"I should do it more often."

Their hands intertwined and they just stared into each other's eyes. Nothing needed to be said between the two. No words, promises or need to declare out loud their decision to be together. This wasn't some teenage crush that they tended to tell the world but was quiet like a secret the two should share.

_**Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable**_

Both were mature adults and shared a bond that took them to a higher level of intimacy. Bella cupped Hermione's face seeing how much Hermione cared for her, it left her feeling so happy knowing that Hermione cared more than just a friend. Hermione was lost in Bella's dark eyes she could feel her pulse quicken at the way Bella was gently caressing her face. They sealed their decision with a kiss that started out small but quickly became heated till they heard a cough. Draco didn't look alarmed or surprised but only had one eyebrow raised accusingly at Hermione. He placed a tray of potions on the bed.

"Mother said you need to take these," he muttered. "Also she's going to have a nice chat with you in the morning after the spell wears off."

Bella looked like she was crossed and about to say an insult or teasing but instead just downed the potions making a face of disgust. He left quickly leaving Hermione to start laughing especially once she saw how annoyed Bellatrix looked. She cuddled next to Bella one arm gently wrapped around her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from joy but she only showed it by having a big smile and being as close to Bella as she could. The older witch felt oddly safe and loved the heat that was radiating off of Hermione.

Hermione's body was still tired from last night and she hadn't gotten a well-rested night. Soon both were asleep from the warmth of their bodies and content from each other's presence.

_**All I wanted  
All I needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm**_

**R&R plez mucho appreciated. I see reviews as tiny gifts to me too _**


	12. Starlight

**Merry Christmas! For your guys present you get two chapters! Even though I'm certainly not in the holiday mood. Just cuz my love life sux right now there's no reason why I should you ppl down 2 so enjoy**

_**Chapter 12 Starlight**_

_**My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

_**X-Muse**_

The new couple had slept peacefully through the night but were woken up in the morning by someone ripping the covers off of them. It was Narcissa and she didn't look happy at all.

"Leave filth. I want to talk some sense into my sister."

"Her name is Hermione," Bella corrected.

Narcissa ignored her. Hermione's heart fluttered that Bella was defending her and she didn't want to leave. Bella still wasn't strong enough if the two sisters started to fight and Hermione wanted to stay to regulate them if necessary. She felt a gentle squeeze and saw that Bella's eyes were ushering her to the door. As much as Hermione didn't want to leave she wanted to show Bella that she trusted in her decision even if it was to talk to her sister alone. Hermione collected her things and left ignoring the angry stare she was getting from Narcissa. She waited by the door straining her ears hoping to catch a sentence or two of their conversation. All she heard was muffled sounds that made her thinking of two snakes hissing at each other; the talk did not seem to be going well.

"They started without me," Andy said startling Hermione. The young witch tried not to show her embarrassment at eaves dropping but Andy showed no signs of any disdain. The middle sister only gave a reassuring smile and winked at Hermione before opening the door. Inside both sisters stopped talking to see who opened the door. Hermione tried to catch a glimpse of Bella but Narcissa was standing over her probably trying to intimidate the other. The young witch gave a frustrated sigh trying to hear the three of them. At first the conversation seemed to being going calm till the mention of tainted blood and parents then it became loud again. The lights started to flicker, which only meant that these witches were becoming so triggered that their magic was getting out of control.

"Bloody mad women don't you think?" Draco chuckled. For the second time of the day Hermione jumped at being caught. "Let's take a walk while they finish their little chat shall we?"

He had his hands behind his back like he still didn't want to even touch Hermione because she was a mudblood but something about him appeared to have changed. His eyes sparkled and he flashed a genuine smile before Hermione decided it was best to leave the sisters alone.

Draco gave a tour around Malfoy Manor including the history, starting with who built it and the lineage of Malfoys that had owned it from generation to generation. Even though it sounded like many people had lived in the Manor it didn't feel like any type of home she wanted to be in. It seemed like being in a museum, lots of interesting things to see but never to touch nor possess. All the colors were dark and gloomy and the only warmth came from the fireplace. It was fit for All Hollow's eve or a funeral. She remembered her old house and how she loved to see all the color and decorations her mother used to put up especially during the holidays. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed they were walking down a hall. The main Hall had many paintings and portraits that were moving and welcoming Draco. Some portraits were not too friendly to Hermione.

"Leave Filth!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when this house was invested with a rodent!"

Hermione tried to pretend the words and insults didn't matter and that they were just portraits but she couldn't help but turn beet red from anger.

"Don't listen to them," Draco said. "They don't understand and never will."

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco; the boy who bullied Harry till the war, was comforting her. She saw the recent family portrait. It was evident that it was taken when Voldemort was alive by the way the family all looked intimated and unhappy except for Bellatrix who kept her head high in an arrogant pose. Another picture however caught her eyes. It showed a dragon flying in the sky. Its majestic wings spread out and scales that seemed to reflect the sunlight and it's intense gaze set on her. It was wild and free like someone she knew. Without warning an armored knight came and shot out a spell that instantly killed the wonderful creature.

"Sorry you had to see that but many wizards in the dark ages killed dragons for sport," Draco explained. They went down the hall to a door that led them outside behind the manor where there was a garden. She didn't stray too far from Draco out of being courteous and hoping she didn't run into anything that might kill her. One particular batch of flowers was beautiful and had many dark colors that indicated it only lived in the wizarding world. The petals seemed to glisten in the sunlight and Hermione was tempted to touch it but she knew better than to let her curiosity lead her way. Upon closer inspection she saw the petals glistened because they looked hard and sharp like a hunting knife. The flowers leaned into her presence as if it was inspecting her as well. She could hear a quiet whisper but couldn't understand what the flowers were saying.

"Porageous Litherum. Beautiful to look at but a drop of their venom would kill fifteen men."

Hermione slowly backed away making Draco laugh. She knew a plant like this would fall under Dark Arts botany and possibly have XXX in its danger level.

"Why grow such a dangerous creature?"

"It's only dangerous to the fool who doesn't know how to handle it properly," he said a matter-of-factly. He stroked the stem starting from the bottom to the top. He was careful not to touch the petals and see if any of the other flowers were nearby. Then with a flick of his wand he cut it off. "Those that do grow it know it makes one of the best teas."

He offered it to the brunette but she was reluctant to hold it.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you," there was hurt coming from his voice. "I know what I did at Hogwarts was horrible and there are things that still keep me up at night but I've changed, honest."

"I believe you Draco it was just I didn't know how to hold the flower."

"Oh," Draco muttered. There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as the water was brewing for the tea. "I never got to thank you for giving me a second chance. I saw your signature when I was given a trial for being a Death Eater."

"Think nothing of it." She noticed that he seemed more calm and happy since the war was over.

"Because of you I'm able to get married soon to Astoria," he spoke with pride. She felt genuinely happy for him and how he was able to turn his life around. "Even though my father and best friends died in the process I know that I'm blessed with a lot of things. I always hoped that Harry would prevail against my old master." He pulled up his sleeve to show that the tattoo was just a dull scar that didn't hold its malicious look anymore. Hermione took the opportunity to pull back her sleeve and see the scar she now carried too.

"I'm sorry for letting my Aunt do that to you but she scared the shit out of me."

"She's different now." Hermione looked past the kitchen and saw that not far away was where she received the scar. She recalled her own screams and how Bella had threatened to stab her to death over information about the sword. Two enemies fighting on opposite sides and an interrogation that could have gone so much worse but thankfully didn't. A stray tear appeared and Draco gently wiped it off. He showed no disgust or arrogance touching her knowing very well she was a mudblood. His light gray eyes understood that no matter how much someone tried to forget a traumatizing experience, it somehow would creep back into their lives.

"Hermione you have a big heart to not only forgive her but to open your heart to her. You're helping everyone in this family in more ways than you think."

A whistle announced the water was hot enough and Draco got up and started to cut the stem of the plants.

"Ever since our elf was freed we had to do things ourselves. I really didn't mind because I feel useful for once." He poured the hot water into two mugs that made fizzling sounds. He gave her one and started to sip on his own.

She could see that the water was tinted purple and it smelled spicy like cinnamon. She took a small sip trying to be careful not to burn herself. It had a mint taste and the warmth spread all over her body like fire whiskey without the burn of alcohol. The surprise though, was that it left her lips tingling.

"It's the venom," he explained.

"It's really good." She took another sip and felt so much better.

"Do you hear that?" he gestured his hand to his ear to emphasize whatever he was hearing. She stood very still listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. What on earth was he talking about there was just silence that appeared to be a part of the atmosphere of the manor?

"I don't hear anything," she finally said.

"Exactly." He gave one of his rare smiles. "They have either killed each other or are done with their chat."

Hermione tried to laugh at the joke but felt her throat was suddenly dry and took another sip of the tea nervously.

"Very funny Draco now go make your aunts and me some tea like a good boy," Narcissa said entering the kitchen. He grumbled something about being a man but did as he was told. Andromeda then entered at the smell and winked at Hermione signaling to her that everything went well. Hermione offered to bring Bella's tea herself, which Narcissa looked at Hermione like it was the first time ever seeing the girl. She appeared to be making mental notes and critiquing the way Hermione dressed like a cross between a child and an old person but at least she was acknowledging her. Baby steps were better than nothing.

Bella's face lit up when she saw who had brought her tea in. Her smirk had turned into a full on smile that made Hermione's heart start pounding hard. Bella explained to her, what the conversation was about and how old wounds were opened again for them to heal properly. But it finally appeared that the sisters were now on good terms with one another.

"Now that we're done lets go join my sisters and Draco by the fireplace."

"But you shouldn't be moving."

"I shouldn't but I am. I'm tired of resting and being chained to a bed I'm getting up. Now are you going to help me or leave me alone and perhaps let me injure myself more?"

Hermione gave a sigh not believing how stubborn Bella was being but she saw the determination in those black eyes and knew this was one argument she wasn't going to win. She tucked her arm around Bella's body and hoisted her up. Bella tried to mask her pain but Hermione could see right through her. She knew anyone in their right mind would know not to move but Bella was the exception.

They were waiting in the living room and mocked Bellatrix for taking her time. Apparently they all had a mischievous time when they attended Hogwarts. They all were taking turns turning on one another in trying to bring up some pretty funny stories. Andromeda and Narcissa told a funny one of when Bella was a child and how she would hate wearing dresses so one day her father put a spell that she couldn't undress so Bella just cut off most of it which infuriated their father. She also sounded pretty wild to be with at parties. Draco also was enjoying hearing that his mother was not an angel and a proper woman as she claimed to be. It was the first time Hermione felt like she was a part of a family since erasing her parents' memory. This was what was missing in the manor. A complete family that enjoyed each other's company and filled the halls with laughter and smiles.

The days came and went at the Malfoy Manor while Bella was healing. Hermione learned so much about Bella now that she was staring to open up to her. She saw albums and saw how each one told a different story. When her father was present her face was strained and her eyes were cold and hard like stones. He didn't like to see his children smile too much. It was a wonder why Bella decided to change her last name back to Black after hearing what an arse her father was. The ones that were taken at Hogwarts were Hermione's favorites. Bella looked happy and free as if she was exploring life for the first time.

"Ugh Bella," Narcissa said catching her sister in a passionate kiss with Hermione.

"You're not in Hogwarts _anymore_."

"I know _exactly_where I am, Cissy. Thank you for informing me of the _obvious_," Bella shot back. Narcissa scoffed and left the pair alone.

"Bella…wait s-stop," Hermione moaned. As much as Hermione wanted this to continue she had something to say. However, it was becoming difficult to think when Bella was hitting a weak spot on her neck.

"What is it my pet?" Hermione secretly loved the new nickname Bella had picked out for her but liked to make a face just to see Bella smile.

"I have to go to the Burrow."

"Whatever for? I thought you chose to be with me?"

"I do. I just haven't told my friends where I've been and I'm sure they are worried."

"Just send them a letter."

"But then I won't be able to collect my things and maybe…" she turned bright red, "move in with you?"

**R&R**

**BTW I'd like to thanx Thanatos Angelos Girl for catching the mistake on Draco's eye color.**


	13. Arms

_**Chapter 13 Arms**_

_**I never thought that**_

_**You would be the one**_

_**To hold my heart  
But you came around and**_

_**You knocked me off the ground**_

_**From the start**_

_**X-Christina Perri**_

Hermione was standing outside of the Burrow wondering why she had a bad feeling. The sounds of birds singing reverberated through the field and the smell of wet grass brought some comfort to her. She fiddled with her hands but knew deep down she should just face it, because the anticipation was making her even more nervous.

She knocked but no one had answered.

She knocked again and again no one answered.

She let herself in surprised that the Burrow could ever be silent. It seemed that no one was home. The brunette decided that she would pack up first and once they came back then she would sit down and have a chat with them. She ran to her room and started to pack her things in a neat pile. She was just about done when…

"Hello Hermione," Harry said. Ginny was also standing there and gave a silent wave.

"Harry and Ginny it's so good to see you," she said giving them hugs.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Long story but is Ron here?"

"Sure but what are you doing," Harry said looking at her things on the bed. His eyes told her that he understood and gave a nonchalant smile. "Never mind I'm guessing you found someone?"

Hermione couldn't find what words to say which just affirmed their beliefs.

"I'm not taking sides but I'm happy for you just talk to Ron first," Ginny said before taking Harry's hand. They both walked out, too in love to notice how anxious Hermione was. She went to Ron's room and felt the atmosphere was thick and suffocating. He was sitting at the edge of the bed his back faced to her and he was holding a picture of when they were younger.

"Who is he?" he gritted his teeth. She must have waited too long because he threw the picture at the wall the glass shattering on impact. "Answer ME! You owe me that much."

"Ron you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"So you're leaving to be his whore I understand very clearly." His face was blood red and angry tears spilled down his face.

"No! Ron you've got this all wrong."

She was too busy thinking of an excuse she didn't see him pointing his wand at her till…

"Legilimens!"

He saw it all before Hermione could shut him out.

"H-her! You're with Bellatrix Lestrange?" You're with that bitch that tortured you and drove Neville's parent's insane."

"It's Black."

"Excuse me?"

"Bellatrix Black," she didn't know why she felt the need to correct him.

"Oh pardon me if I offended your _worse half_. I didn't know a low life like a Death Eater would even care!"

His screams brought Harry and Ginny running in. They knew by the way that Ron was a hot head that maybe Hermione being alone with him wasn't the best idea.

"Ron it's not that bad," Harry said.

"Not that bad? Mate has she even told you who she's with?" Judging by their blank expression he knew she didn't tell them.

"Ron please-" Hermione begged. This was going all wrong.

"It's Bellatrix _fucking_Black"

Harry's smile instantly vanished at knowing that Siruis' murderer was still alive and not rotting in Azkaban. The worst part was that Hermione was with her.

"I think it's time for you to go Hermione."

"Harry please! She saved us from Greyback."

"Are you truly stupid! They could have been planning that together and maybe it was all a trick, an illusion to get to you. She cannot be trusted."

She balled her fist in anger and bit her lips wondering how the situation became so bad so quickly.

"Someone who won't listen to others and is quick to judge. I thought you and Tom were different but I guess I was wrong."

"Leave!" Harry pointed his wand at her ready to strike if needed. Hermione was utterly disgusted and shocked at his reaction.

"Lower your wand Harry James Potter or you will regret it, I promise you that," she threatened. He contemplated for a second before giving her a chance to leave.

She gave them one last look before she left.

"How'd it go?" Bella asked. She was petting Crookshanks who looked like he was loving the attention. Hermione tried not to show how torn she was but those dark eyes seemed to already know. She was pulled into a tight embrace, which was too much for Hermione. Between sobs Hermione was able to tell what a disaster it was and Bella actually listened to her problems. In light of this tragedy their bond became that much stronger. At first Bella was afraid that they would report to the Aurors that she was still alive but it appeared that her clever partner had that taken care of. There was a reward for Greyback's capture but Hermione didn't take the money instead she talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt in privacy about the situation. He was able to pull some strings especially when the favor came from one of the golden trio. Bellatrix's record was expunged and all of it was done in secrecy.

Hermione thought her world was falling apart by her friends abandoning her but Bella stood by her side. This was an unknown obstacle that the younger witch knew that her partner did not have to do. But she was thankful that Bella was. This time instead of staying at the beach house they were moving into Black mansion.

For starters Bella tried to keep Hermione entertained by training her to be faster at dueling. Bella was a surprisingly calm teacher and was patient with Hermione. She even showed her one of her secret techniques.

Bella did a spell that would make the dummies come alive and attack her. But that wasn't the impressive part, what was amazing was that Bella did this blindfolded. She looked like a dancer free and high-spirited, her quick movements made her dress appear to engulf her like a dark shadow. Then in a flash her wand would shoot out spells that would ricochet from one dummy to the next. This convinced Hermione more that Bella would hold back in certain duels.

At night Hermione would slowly introduce Bella to the muggle world whether it was reading Shakespeare or listening to any type of music which Bella tried to enjoy. Bella on the other hand would tell her secrets and history about the Black family which had only been passed down by purebloods.

Hermione didn't even feel the weeks that had passed since the incident.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said breathlessly. They were walking around the Black estate where they ended up at the Black lake. There were trees that surrounded it giving it a mystical feel to it. Bella explained that only certain mystical creatures where on the estate due to a protection spell. The water looked black but when Hermione touched it, it was cold and clear in her hand. Hermione always loved water and this lake was tempting her to take a nice quick dip.

"Taste it, one of the purest waters that will ever touch your lips," Bella explained. Hermione sipped it and couldn't believe how good it tasted.

"You must have enjoyed swimming in it."

"Actually my sisters and I weren't allowed because father detested the thought."

Hermione froze knowing she crossed that boundary when talking about Bella's father. There were times when Bella wouldn't respond and be deep in thought like she was reliving her childhood while other times she would calmly explain but there was anger evident in her voice.

"It wasn't proper was my father's excuse. He believed that proper women shouldn't expose so much skin and swimming was inappropriate in his eyes."

"So you've never learned to swim?"

"No," Bella said walking away. That was a signal for Hermione to drop the subject. She gave one last look at the peaceful lake silently decided that one day she will teach Bella to swim even if it kills her.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see now I want you to hold me tightly and enjoy the view." Hermione timidly held Bella her face betraying her emotions. Bella smirked and closed the gap and positioned Hermione' arms closer to Bella's curves making Hermione's heart pound wildly. They had never been so close before but both enjoyed it till everything started to go black. Hermione couldn't figure out how Death Eaters and the Order traveled that way but she wanted to try it.

They were flying in an invisible cloud through London. It was night and the city was lit up in range of beautiful colors. They passed by boats and buildings so closely Hermione thought they would crash. Every now and then Bella would scare her by passing really closely to vehicles or dodging statues. This was both exhilarating and scary at the same time but she trusted Bella. At some point they were so close to the water that they were being sprayed by how fast they were passing by which made Hermione laugh. She held her partner tighter to see that Bella's eyes were upon her. It made Hermione feel like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and where they were traveling by wasn't even close. They gently kissed forgetting the world and just got lost in each other.

Hermione broke the kiss to see where they had landed. They ended up in a secluded place on a bridge. There were hardly any streetlights, which made this place potentially dangerous and attract mischief. Hermione just stared out to the water the sounds of the waves calming her and the boats looked like bright lights slowly passing by.

"Believe it or not I used to come here to clear my mind."

"It wouldn't bother you to be with muggles?"

"As long as they left me alone to think no, but there was one group of imbeciles that believed I would be an easy victim. All of them ended up in a hospital." Bella sounded surprised herself. "Must have been in a good mood."

Hermione couldn't help but smile knowing how much Bella changed for her. She stood on the rail trying to stay balanced. She knew this was childish not to mention foolish but she just wanted to do something unordinary. Hermione felt Bella's black eyes watching her every move yet Bella said nothing. She compared the rail to her life and how she has to find a balance or she'll fall off. So far she has been doing a really bad job at it. She wanted to keep her friendship with Harry and Ron but also wanted them to get to know Bella. Maybe it was too late; maybe they won't ever understand Hermione's decision. She felt like a part of her world was falling apart and in a flash lost her balance. Time felt like it slowed down as the young witch felt herself free falling. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the icy cold waters but felt a tight pressure on her waist.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked. Bella had jumped off the bridge without thinking and caught Hermione in mid-flight. Hermione hugged Bella tightly and felt complete knowing there was someone to catch her if she were to fall both metaphorically and literally.

_**How many times will let you me**_

_**change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

**R&R**


	14. The Promise

_**My Beta Readers are amazing!**_** Thanatos Angelos Girl and beloved-raven are hard working people.**

_**Chapter 14 The Promise**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**but I'm just thinking of the**_

_**right words to say.**_

_**(I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way**_

_**I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while,**_

_**I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will.**_

_**X-Anberlin**_

Hermione thought she would never hear from Harry and Ron until she received a letter. Hermione had been outside just walking around the Black estate when a huge white eagle appeared. It landed at her feet it's fierce black eyes fixed on her. She had never seen a bird so large and up close before. Its talons alone looked like they could rip her face clean off. Not only were they big, but it looked like it was wearing armor that was perfectly sharpened for the raptor. The other talon held a letter, which indicated that it received and took messages. It was rare to see that another type of bird was used especially one that she could not label.

"Methnios," Bella coaxed. She had use transfiguration to change her wand into a thick glove. The bird flapped to Bella its dangerous talons digging into the glove but Bella showed no indication that its grip was hurting her. "He's been in the family for generations."

"He's beautiful what kind of bird is he?" Hermione asked. The bird gave her a sudden glare as if the answer was so obvious. It screeched and flapped its giant wings clearly showing that he mimicked his master's temper. Bella smirked and made kissing noises to calm the bird. Hermione was amazed at how close Bella's face was to the eagle's long sharp beak. The young witch was tempted to touch it but felt like the bird didn't like her. It caught her eye and screeched at her as if threatening her.

"Now, now Methnios that is no way to treat a friend. He is a combination of a Harpy and an eagle. He falls under a magical creature because of his intelligence and long life span."

"Why does he have armor?"

"During the Dark Ages owls were killed for the letters that contain family secrets and important documents. It was my great-great-grandfather's idea to not only have Methnios deliver mail but also have a shield that would reflect any spell. Since he was raised by Blacks I'm afraid he's going to be a little difficult to befriend because he can detect anyone less than a pureblood a mile away. And his talons also have the metal shield in case other types of birds try to attack him. When I was a kid I would come out here and talk to him for hours and he didn't mind. He wasn't afraid of me and there was no way I could hurt him if anything did happen with you know my outbursts. Apart from my sisters he was the closest thing I had to a friend in both home and Hogwarts."

Methnios stood tall and prideful and offered the letter to Bella. She looked at whom it was written to and looked at Hermione.

"It's for you," Bella said.

Hermione's eyebrows creased together as she took the letter. She instantly recognized Ron's sloppy handwriting and wondered why her heart was beating faster. She opened it half prepared to get a Howler but saw it was just a normal written letter. Bella attended to her bird giving it a slice of raw meat as a reward. Methnios was clever enough to use his talon to slice the treat into smaller pieces so he could swallow more easily.

"They are inviting me for a gathering," Hermione explained. She tried to sound calm but her eyes were shining brightly.

"You should go my pet," Bella said. She was genuinely happy that Hermione's idiot friends had finally come around and decided to get their head out of their arses and still be her friend. Bella was half tempted to use Occulmency to read exactly what the letter said but decided against it because she trusted Hermione.

"Come with me."

The older witch raised her eyebrow to question Hermione's request. Maybe Hermione had spent so much time with her the young Gryffindor was also starting to lose a little bit of her marbles.

"I really shouldn't."

"Then I won't go," Hermione said crossing her arms. "If they reject you then they reject me."

Bella was touched at her partner's decision but knew how much Hermione had sacrificed for her already. She caught Hermione's brown eyes silently pleading for her to go. The older witch was surprised at how hard it was to say no to those beautiful brown eyes.

"When is it?" Methnios looked just as surprised and screeched at his master, which only got him an insult and a swat.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Bella I almost thought this was another one of your jokes," Andy said.

"No I'm going to accompany Hermione to dinner with her friends."

"Why?"

"It was her request."

"And you couldn't say no?" Bella looked down like a whipped puppy making Andy believe that maybe she was overreacting. This was one of the few selfless things that Bella had done and Andy should be encouraging her not lecturing. Bella was raised like a proper woman and knew about manners, it was her lack of civility that caused the problem for her company. For starters Andy gave her hypothetical situations in which Bella would response how she would act. Every bad response got her a slap from a wooden spoon. After awhile Andy was starting to think that they needed to resort to tying Bella's arms seeing how red and swollen her usual pale hands were.

"Bella I know when you get frustrated or nervous you result to anger but you cannot do that for Hermione's sake," Andy pleaded. Bella just groaned and laid her head on the table; this dinner was going to be a disaster.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"What are you going to wear at the dinner my pet?" Bella asked. Hermione looked perplexed and couldn't come up with a quick enough answer for Bella.

"Well you see-"

"Stop I've heard enough." Bella fished out an outfit out of her closet and presented it to Hermione. It was a dress in Bella's signature black color but wasn't too revealing. It was a sleeveless number that reminded her of the dress she wore at the Ball at Hogwarts. The fabric was very soft and light. It was beyond beautiful but Hermione looked shyly away. It would show off Hermione's curves very well in Bella's opinion. She tried not to judge her companion's fashion but she was a bit prudish for such a young and beautiful person.

"I couldn't wear that."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because it was made for a body like yours not mine."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror showing a face of dislike. She imagined wearing the dress but felt like it would look ridiculous on such an underdeveloped body, unlike Bella's. Arms slowly wrapped around her brining her closer to her partner. She inhaled in Bella's scent loving it. She felt Bella's hot breath on her neck, which gave her goose bumps all over her body.

"Look here my pet, you have a luscious body that needs to be explored in more ways than one but one of the first ways to do it is to show it off."

Hermione blushed wildly at the compliment and thought about when their kissing became intense how Hermione would back away. She was still not comfortable with her body or herself to take such an intimate step and share herself with another. She felt soft lips touch her neck and her knees felt weak.

How did Bella control her body so easily? Bella's hands were careful not to cross the boundaries that Hermione had set and yet they still managed to make her body come alive.

"Just wear it for me and you'll see it won't be too bad," Bella whispered in Hermione's ear. It seemed like a fair trade.

"Bella what happened to your hands?"

"Nothing must be a rash or something."

**R&R?**


	15. All About Us

_**For the part where Bella thought all eyes were on her I was listening to the song 'Fences' by Paramore. Go ahead and check it out.**_

_**Chapter 15 All About Us**_

_**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about us**_

_**X-T.a.t.u**_

Bella remembered when she attended the Death Eater's meetings how tense the atmosphere it was. Any wrong move could mean your last breath under Voldemort's erratic mood. Sure there were either fellow comrades or enemies that would be killed in these meetings but that were normal events. In her opinion the gatherings were very informative and she didn't fear if she ever spoke out of turn. She was the top lieutenant and was well respected and equally as feared amongst her people.

Yet right now being in the Weasley's table having all eyes set on her was making her more uncomfortable by the second. She didn't even remember walking to the door or the greetings. All the faces seemed to blend together, the ones that dared to even come within five feet of her. She recognized Arthur and even mentioned that they were distance cousins but she felt like she was in a dream state. She recalled how everyone loved the way Hermione looked in the dress and Bella just wanted to move to the side where it was dark and out of the view. The red headed boy came in later and introduced his new girlfriend, whom was a blonde girl. She seemed nice but by the look on Hermione's face there was a past between them. The boy and his date took the seats across from them to make matters worse he was up to no good. It wasn't a cold night yet the date wore a green scarf that seemed to match the outfit quite nicely but Bella wondered why the extra clothing. She wasn't quite sure why but the girl had an odd look on her face when she encountered Bella. It was a mixture of fascination and almost resentment. She tried to play the part being the good girlfriend but Bella wasn't fazed by the horrible acting the girl was trying to display. She felt sorry for Lavender it was the name of the girl if she heard correctly.

"Right, now before we start I just want to say how happy I am that you all managed to make it to the gathering. It's getting closer to a year since Harry defeated Voldemort and his army. This is a remembrance to all the friends and families we have lost and I believe right now that they are looking down on us and smiling that we are together," Molly toasted.

Bella secretly hoped that if Molly's speech was true that her niece would be looking down and trying to help her. By the look of things it didn't seem that it was plausible. Her knee was shaking from the anxiety and her hands were shaking so much she hid them under the table. Bella prayed that the night would be over, but sadly time was almost at a standstill. She could see the people's mouths moving but no sound seemed to be coming out. The room felt hot and suffocating, sending hot flashes from the base of her spine all the way to her face hoping she wasn't turning bright red from the anxiety. She concentrated on her breathing but not enough air was coming in her lungs feeling like they were on fire and she felt she was going to pass out when suddenly a hand grabbing hers snapped her out of her deep thoughts. It was Hermione and she looked so happy and grateful that Bella came. Bella gave a smirk and gave a little squeeze in return.

"It's alright Bella," Hermione said. Bella looked around and everyone was eating and having a good time like she wasn't even there. Had she imagined the looks and angry glares? She took a deep breath finally feeling the fresh air inside and cooling down her internal organs. Apart from the red headed boy's death glares it wasn't all that bad. Bella listened to the stories and gave a light smile when she met other people's gaze.

"Soooo Bellatrix how are you liking my mother's cooking?" Ron asked with a sneer.

"It's very good." Bella responded. Hermione shifted in her chair nervously but acted as if she didn't hear their conversation.

"Yea well I know what would make a great exercise to let the food go down smoothly."

"Hmm," Bella drank her wine to prevent herself from saying anything insulting. She tried to think of anything else to calm herself down because all she needed were things to magically start to explode or show the company that she was still wild and dangerous.

"A friendly duel. How 'bout it? You and me," Ron said.

"Ron stop it," Hermione snapped kicking him from under the table. She half guessed this was the real reason why Ron wanted them to come so he could show off to his new girlfriend and attack Bella whenever he had the chance.

"Come off it Mione, I just wanted a friendly duel with one of the most infamous Death Eaters, right Bellatrix?"

Bella said nothing but her eyes burned with anger and it was all she could do to bite her tongue before she let her emotions get the best of her. She remembered when one time her magic had gotten out of control and Cissy's dress ignited. Her father had punished her severely that day.

"No Thank you Ronald," Bella said looking down to calm herself down. She wanted nothing better than to smack the red from his dull thick head.

"Hey call me Ron and we're _practically_ family, so a nice duel should start the bonding process."

Harry should have been enjoying that Ron was acting that way to Bella, she deserved it for all the horrible things had done yet he heard hear his god father's voice telling him that there is good and bad in every person. It was initially why he wanted to reach out to Hermione after their history together. She was one of those precious friends that should not be let go as easily. Harry tried to remain neutral but his anger was getting the best of him when he saw how hard Bella was trying to change. His guilt was building inside him especially when he could see the resemblance between Sirius and Bellatrix.

"She said she didn't want to Ron now piss off!" Harry shouted. He stood up and left abruptly leaving a short silence spreading through the visitors. Ron looked ashamed and got up to vent his anger leaving his poor date looking lost and worried. Ginny went after Ron knowing that Harry needed his space and wouldn't do anything reckless unlike her brother who could be a bit overdramatic. Hermione was about to get up to go to Harry's aid but felt a hand that kept her from leaving.

"Let me talk to him," Bella said. Hermione nodded silently at a lost for words she didn't know why but felt it was the right thing to do.

Harry was in his room breathing heavily just trying to let the waves of anger simmer till he felt someone else's presence. He turned and was surprised to see who it was but said nothing.

"Brought you something but didn't know when the right time was to give it to you," Bella held out a nicely wrapped box that was about the size of a book. Harry took it but not without a questioning look. There was strands of hair covering her face and she tried to not look as threatening which made her look like an innocent child. Harry opened it preparing for something to blow up in his face but it was a photo album. On the cover was a picture of a Hogwarts student with a taunting smile and his crest showed he was a Gryffindor. It took a minute for Harry to realize it was Sirius. Tears appeared and stung the boy's eyes but he refused to cry. His expression told Bella everything.

"Thank you." He flipped through wondering where she had gotten the pictures and happy to see some pictures where Sirius appeared even as a child. Even as children they appeared to clash by the look of one picture. Bella's hair looked wilder and she had missing teeth but the funniest part was that she had her tongue sticking out to Sirius who was making an even funnier face. His father appeared in some pictures when Sirius was older and they both looked like a dynamic duo, their faces in a mischievous smile and very happy in their youth. They must have been hell to be with especially if they didn't like the company remembering what Harry's father did to Professor Snape.

"I've never actually had a chance to apologize for what I did to Siruis"

"I know it's not easy to say something like that and it's equally difficult for me to find solace in my heart to forgive you but one thing I've learn in life is that holding a grudge poisons you from the inside. I already had a piece of Voldemort living inside of me and now all I can do is heal and learn to be the kind of man Dumbledore was. "

Bella nodded still confused what to think of her old master anymore. She held no anger to Harry especially when she heard that Voldemort died by his own hand not by any spell that Harry cast. Who would have known that a magical wooden stick would be the end to one of the greatest wizards to ever live?

"Let me tell you what kind of person Sirius was growing up."

Harry turned his attention to Bella his eyes hungry for any new information on his godfather.

Harry tried not to show any emotions but couldn't help but laugh at some of the situations Sirius got himself into. Apparently him and Bella pulled pranks to each other whenever the opportunity was given. Of course both were disciplined if the family ever found out because they were supposed to be on the same side not hating each other. Harry couldn't believe that Sirius had managed to change Bella's hair to green and the spell didn't come off for a whole week. In return Bella had given all the girls in Gryffindor love potions and Sirius had to lock himself in his dorm or be torn apart from the screaming raging hormonal girls. Bella was about to tell another story when a soft knocking was at the door.

"Sorry bloke just wanted to see if you were still alive or if the life sucker got to you too."

"Ron honestly you need to get over this-."

Bella stood up and walked to Ron their faces merely inches from each other. Ron wasn't fazed by the intimidation till Bella whispered in his ear. He gave a smile that reached from ear to ear and nodded in response. Harry didn't know what was going on but had a bad feeling about this.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ron walked into the back of the field, adrenaline pumping through his whole system. Bellatrix had finally agreed to the duel on certain condition that it would be between just the two in a secluded place.

They had returned to the party to not alarm anyone and then both came up with excuses to slip away. Ron said he was going to sleep early, again not caring what would happen to Lavender. The blonde girl took this chance to finally talk to the dark haired woman.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Lavender asked. Bella felt she shouldn't be talking to her because of the tension between the boy and Hermione and this would be a better reason for a fight. However the girl looked close to tears and so frail that Bella couldn't find herself to say no. They walked away far enough from prying eyes and listening walls.

"I heard you're the reason why Greyback is in Azkaban right now." Lavender started. Her voice was small and breaking as if she was trying not to cry.

"Yes." Bella said. No sooner than responding did Lavender wrap her into a tight hug.

"I want to thank you properly." She explained. After the awkward hug was over Lavender told Bella about her last encounter with Greyback. She took off her scarf to show angry red scars where Greyback had bitten the young girl. The doctors had managed to pumped out the virus within the bite so Lavender was saved from the werewolf gene but on occasion she did like to eat much more meat than normal. One tear managed to escape from her plump cheeks and she quickly tied the scarf back making sure her scars were well hidden. "I hoped you made him suffer before you sent him there."

"Last I heard they had to muzzle him from licking his wounds and burnt flesh."

"Look Ron isn't a bad person he just can be a little bold at times. When I was recovering from my attack he visited me and he just makes me feel so happy inside that I don't care that I'm just second best as long as he's mine."

Bella tried to hide her confusion as to why Lavender would ever do that to herself but failed. The younger witch turned a bright shade of red and looked down at the floor knowing she said too much but couldn't help herself when she talked about her Ron-Ron.

"Be patient he'll get over Hermione, just don't hurt him please," she begged.

Lavender gave a true smile to Bella before she excused herself and left the Burrow. Bella had returned to Hermione who almost seemed jealous that Bella had talk to Lavender but tried to pretend it didn't bother her. Then Bella saw it was almost time for the duel and made up an excuse that she needed to go out for a smoke. It was the only excuse the dark haired woman could think of. Hermione gave her a questioning look but said nothing not knowing if Bella was telling the truth or not.

And here she was in the field ready to do something that might end in a disaster. They stood across from each other in complete silence. Bella was the first to bow down followed by a reluctant Ron who believed she was making a mockery of him. He was going to show her not to ever mess with him again. In a flash he had his wand out ready to strike when he saw something that made him really pissed.

Bellatrix was going into this duel without her wand.

"No you're not doing this." Ron said. He was not fooled by this foolish deceit of her games of being good now. He was going to expose her as the fraud she is. He sent her a spell hitting her square on her chest. She took a couple of steps back knowing she was going to have a big bruise the next day. She had her hands up to show she wasn't armed but that didn't stop the angry red head. He sent another spell this time successfully knocking her to the ground. She hit the ground hard, the air in her lungs expelled harshly making her gasp in pain. Her chest burned and her mind was telling her to fight back but she bit back the pain and stood up again

"Fight back you bitch," Ron howled.

A light ejected from his wand and this time hit her across the face. Her head violently whipped to the side followed by a large gash on her face. By now she was starting to have second thought about her plan. Ron was enjoying this very much so.

"Why her?" He ranted.

"I didn't choose for her to come into my life the way she did." Another shot sent Bella back on her back, her body screaming in pain and her lungs burning for air. At this rate she wasn't going to last long. "Don't you think that I know I don't deserve her?"

"You were supposed to die in the war and Mione was going to marry me! You are nothing but an empty heartless ghoul that arose from the darkness."

He walked to where she was lying. His blue eyes showed no mercy as he looked into Bella's dark eyes. She broke the contact to stare at the sky. The beautiful little stars looked like a vast ocean that brought her tranquility just by looking at them. She ignored the dull throbbing in her head and the pain of her burning chest.

"She showed me kindness and cared for me in a way no one had. And that is why I can't fight you." She sat up slowly trying to fight back the waves of nausea. "You are still her friend even family and I can't stand seeing her upset."

Ron lowered his wand the anger slowly leaving from his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

That was not what Ron wanted to hear. His face turned bright red and he felt like his blood was literally boiling from rage.

"CRUCIO!"

Bella felt a body shielding her from the spell. She didn't need to see who it was because she already knew. Bella held her tightly too still feeling the effect from the Cruciatus Curse and the full blast as if they were equally sharing it.

"I love you too Bellatrix," Hermione said after the spell was over. Any pain Bella felt instantly vanished and was replaced by a warm glow that spread through her whole being. She never felt so alive than now hearing those precious three words.

Ron was in shocked at what had happened. Seeing both of them holding each other through the pain made him see the truth behind his anger. He couldn't believe he had done that. He couldn't believe he used the curse let alone on his friend whom he loved very much. He couldn't believe how he was treating Lavender when she did nothing but love him. Ron felt sick to his stomach and sank to his knees.

"My god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

That was the day when Hermione knew she wasn't going to have to choose between her friends and Bella. The Golden Trio was as strong and loyal to each other as ever. It was safe to say the rest of the night went smoothly after that. Hermione healed Bella and Ron went to talk to Lavender to apologize for the way he had been behaving. Even after everything they are still together. Love was in the air and was triumph.

_**They don't know**__**  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight**_

_**It's all about us**_

**R&R Happy New Years Everyone! It's my mom's birthday so I probably won't sign on tomorrow.**


	16. Explode

**Shoutout to my beta readers: Thanatos Angelos Girl and beloved-Raven**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

_**Chapter 16 Explode**_

_**I wanna explode  
Watch me, I'm a lucky girl  
See I, I like you  
So won't you pay  
if you wanna go down**_

_**X- Uh Huh Her**_

"I have no idea why I agreed to this," Bella said.

"You promised my love," Hermione said. The older witch couldn't help but smile at hearing Hermione call her that. Bella looked at the Black Lake and shivered. It was a nice sunny day but she preferred land compared to water any day. She now associated water with her time in prison, which was like remembering that she lived in hell for so many years. Hermione on the other hand was already in the water splashing and going under. She just couldn't understand the brunette's fascination with water. The only upside to this swimming lesson was the exposure of skin from Hermione's swimsuit. It wasn't much but one thing was for sure: Bella could see Hermione's delicious curves. Before Bella could react a splash of cold water hit her face followed by giggling.

_If that's the way she wants to play,_ Bella thought joining her in the water. They splashed each other and even used their wands to compete on whom could create a bigger wave. Hermione lost but wasn't surprised by the outcome. Bella could be a little scary when she was being competitive. The game quickly changed once they were close enough to one another. Bella was the first to capture her sweet angel's lips, her hands pulling Hermione closer to lessen the gap between them. Maybe learning to swim wasn't such a bad idea. They broke the kiss for some air where Hermione took the opportunity to swim away into the deeper water.

"Right, now to start your lesson," Hermione said. Bella growled but knew this gave her a reason to learn faster. By a couple of minutes she was swimming after Hermione and the reward was well worth the work.

"Bella," Hermione gasped in pleasure. The older witch was sending electrifying chills all over Hermione's body just by kissing her neck. Her body wanted this but her mind was telling her to take it slowly. She jumped when she felt hands touching her thighs and realized she still wasn't ready.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite all right I just-"

"I know my pet. It's alright but your outfit just looks so tempting to touch."

"What about your outfit?" Hermione asked. She thought she'd finally see the older witch's arms but no, Bella wore some type of wetsuit that was very tight but still covered a lot of Bella's skin. It was a bit disappointing.

"What about it?" Bella said her tone changing. She looked offended and pulled away to look at what she was wearing. It was very fashionable and sexy as hell.

"Why don't you show your arms?" Hermione reached for one of the sleeves. "What are you trying to hide?" She had a playful smile but Bella did not look amused.

"Nothing now stop it," Bella snapped. She pulled her arm away and Hermione tried again to pull back the sleeve. "I said STOP IT! I respect your boundaries now do so for me."

Bella pulled back and swam for shore. The younger witch felt horrible for upsetting Bella and didn't bring up the subject again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day the dark haired witch stared at her reflection and scoffed. She knew she had some things that made her look attractive like her smooth porcelain skin, her high cheekbones and her long dark curls but she also knew that years had become a burden to her. Azkaban left her with dark circles underneath her eyes and she shuddered when she thought about how her hygiene went to the gutter. Behind her Hermione was getting ready to go out.

"Do you really have to go?" Bella pouted.

"You can come too darling," Hermione said putting on some earrings. Bella responded by making a face and sticking out her tongue through her reflection.

"Watching the youth so call dance when in reality they are just dry humping together sounds entertaining but I think I'll pass. At the dances I used to go to being flirtatious was hidden and added mystery and excitement, now all you people want to do is have sex. Courting someone was almost consider a form of art but not anymore."

Hermione chuckled and put on her shoes. Seamus had heard about some wizard club opening up and invited the Golden Trio. Word had spread like wildfire and now they were being used as advertisement. Hermione wasn't thrilled at first but she saw it as an opportunity to go out of her comfort zone. Maybe she could not be so upright and prissy about the way she acted, she could learn a thing or two from this experience based on what she heard about what goes on in clubs. The stories of drugs, alcohol, and sex both frightened and excited her but the most important thing was she wanted to know how to be more open about her sexuality like Bella was. All she, the raven-haired witch, had to do was walk in a room and she was the embodiment of sexiness and free spirit. She tried not to feel intimidated but her partner could be a lot of things and at times it was almost too much. Again Bella had assisted in picking out Hermione's clothing, which only supported her ideas.

"I'll be back before you know it," kissing Bella goodbye. A loud _Crack_ could be heard and then she was gone.

The former Death Eater closed her eyes and licked her lips tasting her partner's lingering flavor. She secretly did want to go just to keep an eye out for Hermione but reality could be cruel and she finally felt the years catch up to her. She did not belong anywhere near a club even if they would let her in. She looked for something to kill time wondering if she had made the right choice in staying in tonight. The older witch rubbed her temple in frustration knowing that she was forgetting something till…alas! She ran to her locked chest, which contained some of her most treasured possessions searching for…

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" Cissy said. Hardly anyone cared anymore to celebrate their birthday since they saw it as a childish and an annoyance. At least that's the way the oldest Black saw it. It was just another reminder that the middle sibling was gone and they had moved on in life._

"_What is it?" Bella asked holding the vial not having a clue as to what it was._

"_A youth potion, makes you feel and look like a young adult unfortunately it only last one night like Cinderella."_

"_What? Cissy what a waste of money, I don't need this. I already have a husband."_

_Cissy looked truly hurt not understanding why reliving the past was considered a waste. "I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time, for when you know you get older."_

_The older sister stared at the vial wondering when she'd ever need it. Maybe she could use it on a mission._

"_Well thanks anyway sis," throwing the present into the chest where she'd probably forget about until._

"Thought you could hide from me didn't you?" Bella laughed. Now, more than ever, was the best time. She gave one last look at her reflection before downing the drink noticing that it tasted a lot like…chocolate?

**At the club**

The Golden Trio all met at the club with their dates except for Hermione. There was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and finally Hermione. The boys were in casual clothing but the girls, well, they all dressed to impress. They might have even been overdressed but they didn't care because they were there as a group and didn't care about other people's opinion about them. Lavender wore a short blue dress that brought out her brilliant blue eyes and also wore black stockings and black high heels. Ginny wore a deep green dress that made her look like a forest nymph and finally Hermione wore a blood red dress and had her hair wavy with red lipstick and she too wore high heels but not as tall as the others. It was safe to say that they all were out of their comfort zone. For starters the bouncers were half giants that barely even blinked, with their massive muscles and lack of communication skills. The club was hot from the mass of bodies and there was literally no personal space. The ceiling was an illusion of outer space with shooting stars and bright little planets. The music was too loud for their taste but no one else seem to care.

Everyone that passed by knew their names and some said hi while others stared rudely whispering in each other's ears probably spreading gossip. There were girls that surrounded the boys trying to capture some attention, which Lavender and Ginny hated but they understood it came with the territory of being seen as heroes. Yet some girls were really testing their boundaries with the boys and the girls wanted any excuse to send them a hex or start a duel if they had to. The bartenders, leprechauns, were doing tricks while serving the drinks and dancing on the bar table. Hermione was about to say something about whether they were being properly treated when the club owners found them.

"Hello my fellow celebrities," one boy said. They all had matching white blonde hair, blue eyes and were dressed in suits that looked very expensive. There were three of them and they were apparently brothers. To Hermione they were just rich spoiled kids that were only popular because of their money and blood lineage.

"Oy! You bloody idiot get us some drinks for our guests," Adrian barked and whistled to the bartender.

"Right away sir," replied the leprechaun.

"Sorry but good help is so hard to find these days." Douglas said.

"I see that your date flaked out on you," Crevan said to Hermione. "It's your lucky night because you caught my eye."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to suppress the urge to both laugh and gag at such a horrible pick up line.

"My partner didn't feel like coming, _she_ didn't flake out on me," Hermione said. His upper lip twitched but he still had the same fake smile, but there seemed to be a look in his eyes that she didn't like. In fact they all had it, the way they looked at Ginny and Lavender as if their boyfriends weren't even standing there. Harry and Ron also sensed the tension in the room but tried to be mature about the situation.

"Here you go," Adrian handed out the drinks. The drinks were in miniature crystal clear cauldrons and blue smoke was coming out of them.

Lavender reached for her drink when one of the brothers stopped her.

"You don't want that one here," he handed her the other one. "This one is sweeter"

He flashed his perfect white teeth which was suppose to be a comforting gesture but it only reminded Hermione of a hyena or a shark. The young witch had a bad feeling but couldn't put her finger on it. The brothers left with a weird look on their faces.

"Got to admit it mate, I didn't like the way they looked at our girls but these drinks are amazing," Ron said. They all took a sip of their drinks to ease their discomfort except Hermione who just had a nagging voice in the back of her head.

"You all right Hermione," Ginny asked. The red head also had an odd feeling about the brothers but she didn't want to ruin a good time. This was their first time going out as a group.

"Yeah I must be over thinking something," Hermione said. They had managed to get a table and started to chat amongst one another. They were slowly starting to loosen, up especially Ginny and Lavender. The blonde girl looked at Hermione and tilted her head a little like she couldn't see straight.

"Ya know Hermione I wanted to ask you something?" She said a little loud. She must have had too much to drink because she was about to fall off the edge of her seat.

"Yes Lavender?"

"How is it shagging a former Death Eater?" She giggled.

Both boys instantly sprayed out their drinks and Ginny smacked her head knowing how this was going to end up.

"I beg your pardon but Bella and I have not done anything of that sort so I suggest you leave before I smack that stupid grin off your face." Hermione was blushing furiously and just was in shock at such a vulgar question.

"Time to dance Lavender," Ron said quickly half dragging his girlfriend to the dance floor. Harry also took this opportunity to get up and was about to take Ginny but she gestured for some alone time with the brunette first.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I cannot believe that blonde bimbo's ridiculous question." The red head could tell this subject was something Hermione would rather not talk about but she couldn't leave her friend feeling alone and uneasy.

"Hermione why did you come tonight?"

The brunette looked awkward trying to come up with a good reason.

"I don't know, I just feel so dull and inexperienced compare to Bella that I thought coming tonight would help me learn something."

Ginny couldn't help smile at her friend's innocence. Even at a club Hermione could still find a way to turn it into research.

"Look Hermione I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit and when the time is right you and Bella will have an amazing experience together but don't rush it if you're not ready. Just don't think too much of it and let it flow."

Ginny got up and met her boyfriend dancing as close to him as she could.

Hermione thought about Ginny's words and decided enough was enough that she should have a good time. She took a mouthful of her drink feeling the alcohol burn down her throat. It was sweet and left a warm feeling all through her body. She took another large gulp before joining her friends on the dance floor. She figured one dance would be enough and then she would go home to Bella.

One dance became several dances as Hermione became lost in the atmosphere of hormones and bodies blending into one another and the effects of alcohol coursing through her system. Harry and Ron didn't know what to think of the girls' behavior, half the time they were dancing amongst one another laughing and falling on each other. It didn't make sense; they all had the same amount of drinks so why did they seem to be having a blast, acting so foolishly. Even the brightest witch of the age was dancing by herself in an awkward attempt to lose herself in the music. She was half lip-synching and moving her feet to the bass but was waving her arms as if honeybees were attacking her. It was quite a comical thing to see especially since she was oblivious to how ludicrous she looked. Good thing that she hadn't even finish her drink because she was the one who had drunk the least. The boys did not like the attention the girls were getting but could only hold them and be as close as possible, telling the other guys to back off.

"Harry have I ever told you I love you?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes you have," Harry said being embarrassed till he saw Ron's situation.

"Ron-Ron I love you, never leave me," Lavender was half falling and kissing Ron at the same time. Lavender turned to Ginny, "I got to go to the lab- lave- ugh the bathroom you want to come?"

Ginny only nodded laughing at the blonde's sad attempt to talk.

_I'll go too or these girls will get lost,_ Hermione thought. The boys did not seem comfortable letting them go alone until Hermione also offered to go. Never had they been so happy to know about the typical "girls' buddy system". Once at the bathroom Hermione felt dizzy and washed her face in the sink. The cool water felt good to her hot red face and there was some fresh air in there compared to the cramped hot air on the dance floor. She could hear the girls gagging and spitting out excess saliva. It didn't make sense they only had one drink. The brunette tried to piece together something that wasn't right but had a huge headache. It was time to go home.

_No, this isn't right. I miss Bella too much,_ Hermione thought.

"Well, well, hello ladies," Adrian said. The boys all had sinister smiles and didn't look bothered that they were in the girl's bathroom. In a split second Hermione had her wand out but what she saw made her blood go cold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Crevan said having Lavender and Ginny tightly in his grip the boy's wands pointing at the girl's throats. Lavender whimpered while Ginny tried to break away but it was useless.

Hermione dropped her wand thinking of what to do after finally figuring out what their intentions were.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"You alright Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah I wanted ta loosen up more matey mate so I finished all the girl's drink. And it really q-k-woo-orked," Ron missed a step and fell flat on his face. He only laughed and tried to get up but was having trouble with his balance.

"Well Ron it looks like you gone and done it again," Harry laughed. He tried picking up his friend when he heard a sudden burst of wolf whistles. A young woman had just walked in swaying her hips slowly to the music. Ron stared at the feet since he was already at that level seeing her wear black long knee high boots followed by pale white skin that could only be seen every other step she would take. A black skirt followed it with white little swirls on them and a white blouse that wasn't buttoned to the top. Her cleavage was showing and very well rounded breasts could be seen by anyone who would dare take a peek. She had black gloves that reached all the way to her elbow, which still was a nice contrast to the creamy white skin. She had a black choker bird skull that only added to her danger factor. Her wild dark curls were a nice compliment to her Victorian face and brought out her even darker eyes. The girl licked her blood red lips and boys were aroused in their sick fantasy of what she's done with that tongue. She had a predatory smile that told the people that she had experience and wasn't afraid of anything. The crowd parted as she walked with a confidence that none cold even fathom.

Harry had to wipe his glasses as they fogged up and didn't notice she was heading in their direction till he heard Ron's idiotic stammering.

"Harry," she called out her voice soft and melodic like the merpeople's singing.

"Do I know you," he gulped. Ron was practically drooling at the eye candy. The red head leaned on his friend still having trouble finding his balance.

"It's me Harry," she said before whispering in his ear. "Bellatrix."

Ron had been close enough to hear and shut his mouth instantly and both boys' eyes widened and they blushed at their embarrassment. Harry straightened right up leaving his friend to crash on the floor again.

"What's wrong with him?" Looking at Ron with confusion. She shrugged when Harry failed to respond she was more curious than caring for Ronald's state. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went with the girls to the bathroom but it's been awhile."

"No problem just point me to the right direction," Bella said annoyed at the lack of communication she was getting. She wondered if Hogwarts had lost its sex appeal since her attendance to the school. To get attention was just too easy and she frowned at everyone's shyness to even come close, no her times were long gone from the looks of this place. Harry pointed where he last saw the girls heading to the lavatory; he tried to speak again but was still fazed by Bella's beauty that only a little squeak was produced from his lips. Bella flashed her mischievous smile which only made his heart beat wildly. She tried to walk straight to her destination but felt a hand grab her ass tightly. She furiously turned around to see it was a guy that had a stupid smile on his face. It was one thing to try and strike up a conversation but another to plainly grab things like women were just plush toys. Other guys were cheering at his bold move till she shot a stinging jinx right at his face. He swelled up so bad that his eyes could not been seen and the girls all busted out laughing at the idiot.

_She may look different but it's still the same person,_ Harry thought.

Bella walked down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom sign. She stopped and looked around for another sign but found none. There should have been a door yet strangely there was just a brick wall and no indication of a bathroom. Red flags were popping in her head especially seeing that other people were also wondering where the bathroom was. She touched the cold brick wall feeling that Hermione was nearby but where?

xoxox

Adrian was on top of a screaming struggling Ginny. She tried punching him but missed every time.

"Leave her alone you coward," Lavender cried. She was half crying but her eyes were drooping like she was trying to stay awake.

_They put something in our drinks_ Hermione thought. She tried to remain calm and think about the training sessions with Bella. She scanned and made a mental note of where each boy was standing and their positions. She quickly calculated in her head the most reasonable place to attack and recalling how she had to use all her senses and most importantly rely on her instinct. Her training made her realize she was nowhere near the level of Bellatrix but her intelligence would always win against brute strength. She took a huge breath before using her high heel and slamming it down on Crevan's foot as hard as she could. He howled in pain and let her go. In a flash she elbowed his stomach and at the same time reached for his wand. Within that moment of time she shot a spell at Douglas sending him straight into the wall knocking him unconscious. His body lied on top of the toilet as if he had passed out from doing his business. Her eyes focused on Adrian and the sight enraged her beyond comprehension he had managed to pull Ginny's panties off and he was in the process of taking out his own member. She took this opportunity to tackle Adrian off of Ginny throwing out rationality. Ginny was still in shock and unable to move from fear. Lavender went to help Ginny and make sure she was okay. Adrian looked surprised but got a hold of Hermione overpowering her. She kicked and struggled simply relying on her instinct to survive and fight back. She finally managed to scratch his face and he pulled away.

"You fucking bitch you will pay for this perfect face." He slapped her splitting her lip open, "Well looks like the bookworm likes it rough." He grabbed a hold of her legs and hoisted them upward pinning her to the wall with his body.

"Too bad your friends aren't going to remember this but you," he crashed his lips hard on Hermione tasting her blood. "I'll make sure you'll remember every minute of it."

She had an epiphany remembering what Bella had told her what to do in a situation similar to this and closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. With all her strength she slammed her right palm upward into his nose feeling it break like a toothpick. He made a high pitch scream and let go of her holding his nose that was spurting out blood staining his suit. Still angry at what they tried to do she punched him finally knocking him out. Her hand throbbed but that accomplishment overpowered all her senses. She never had felt so alive and she did it on her own.

"Why you little -SHIT!" Crevan said before Lavender shot a jinx at him. Hermione slowly was catching her breath feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins till she heard a distant Boom.

"Lavender get Ginny away from the wall," Hermione said before another Blast could be heard. This time the wall exploded debris and dust flying everywhere. A beautiful girl walked in the hole smiling at the sight of the girls. At first the clever witch was wondering why she looked familiar but the instant she connect with those Black eyes she knew somehow it was Bellatrix.

"Bella?" The other witch nodded.

"You okay," Bella asked and was responded to with a searing kiss. Bella looked around at the boys and noticed one was waking up. Adrian had a huge headache and thought about murdering those girls when he felt something thick tighten around his throat cutting off his air supply. It sent him flying backwards gravity making him fall hard at someone's feet. He felt a soft but firm hand dig into his scalp. He thought whoever it was, was going to rip every follicle from his head.

"You chose the wrong girls to mess with," the voice was low but threatening. "You even think about coming after them and the next time you will have to deal with me."

"Whatever you bitch," Adrian said spitting out his blood. There was no way a friend of theirs was any threat, he was rich and able bodied to take care of any annoyances.

The whip disappeared but something sharp and cold was now being held against his throat.

"What did you say?" Bella asked pressing the blade to his jugular. "ANSWER ME!" He jumped at the fierceness of her voice that he nicked himself and felt the blood seeping out. Adrian whimpered realizing she was not like her friends.

"Please let me go I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Bella leave him alone, the authorities will be coming shortly, don't talk to that scum," Hermione said. He thrashed a little but Bella had a tighter grip feeling some hair ripping from his scalp

"How dare you speak ill of the name Edelmira. You're just _filth, a nobody_" Adrian shouted.

"Yeah well she is in company with the most noblest and ancient name of Black," Bella retorted. He nearly soiled knowing that the infamous Death Eater was alive. Only a few knew the truth. He just happened to hear his father talking about it with another socialite in the ministry of Magic. When the authorities came he practically begged for them to take him away far away those girls. Shacklebolt had personally interrogated the boys and once they confessed to similar incidents they were punished and their memories were erased of being beaten by girls and encountering the infamous Bellatrix Black.

Ginny and Lavender were fine once they found their boys to talk all about what had happened. Harry still carried some of Tom's rage his face turning bright red from fury and threatening to kill the boys once they got out of prison. Ginny was able to calm him down especially once she said that nothing had happened and Hermione had saved them all. Since they hadn't drank all of their drinks the effects wore off except for a sleeping red head, Ron, who a certain blonde was more than happy to be taking care of. The couples talked having a good time just sitting in a round table and sharing each other's company but Hermione and Bella well they were another story all together.

For instance Hermione was still high on her adrenaline rush and mixed with whatever drug they had put in her drink, gave her just so much energy that she wanted to…dance. Now that Bella was here she could have some real fun.

_**Don't walk away  
Don't walk away love  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away love  
I wanna touch you, slowly  
I'm a lonely girl  
Come on you want to  
So won't you pay  
if you want to go**_

This time she didn't look as ridiculous as she was dancing in front of Bella who was supporting her and keeping her from falling to the ground. They were so close that Hermione could hear Bella's heart pounding hard in her chest and felt Bella's hands touch her everywhere making her feel so alive and wanted. Bella used this opportunity to softly kiss Hermione's sensitive area on her neck sending delicious waves of pleasure throughout her body. Every now and then Hermione would turn and they would start to kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Thank you, Bella," Hermione said.

"Why? You didn't need me; you showed those daft morons why they should never cross you."

"Well you showed me a few things and you taught me to be more confident like yourself."

"That's a load, my pet and you know it."

"You know I like what you've done to yourself," Hermione said staring into those lovely dark eyes. She really could get lost in them if she wanted and wouldn't mind.

"Really?" Bella said looking at her own outfit, "I did it for you."

"Yes, but you'll always look beautiful to me," Hermione said capturing those soft lips that always left her craving for more.

There were guys that were hollering and cheering for them but one look from the dark eyed witch and they left, in fear of being jinxed themselves. The couple didn't care about anyone else, just themselves enjoying being together. Bella was not gentle in telling anyone off if they tried to break in the dance or offer them drinks. One guy left with some tears in his eyes but at least he left physically unharmed. Once they left the club Bella drank a potion that sped up the spell changing her back to her old self.

**Reviews? **


	17. Take the World

_**Chapter 17 Take the World**_

**Your pulse it races with mine and I swear**

**that there's no other girl****  
Your body shakes,**

**it's like tonight we can take the world  
Your pulse it races with mine**

**and I swear we can take the world**

**X-She wants Revenge**

All the excitement and the rush of the pleasurable fight seem to blur time and soon they were at home in Bella's bedroom. Well actually they crashed into the door, which flung open by the sheer mass of both of them. Both were fighting for dominance their tongues in the heated dance of lust. They slammed into the wall, Bella having the upper hand sliding her hand up in Hermione's dress. She could feel heat radiating from the inside of Hermione's thighs making her hot as well. The brunette responded by hooking a leg around Bella and deepened the kiss even more. Bella couldn't believe the change in character now that Hermione had taken her walls down. They ended up on the bed, Hermione on top, not breaking from their everlasting kiss. Finally they broke apart gasping for air when something changed. The younger witch smiled brightly her hands trailing Bella's chest till she stopped at one place. She felt Bella's heart beating. Bella also touched Hermione's chest and a moment of silence passed while they felt their hearts beating in unison. It was so intimate that when their eyes met they felt they were staring into each other's soul.

"You sure?" Bella asked, fully caring about her partner. Never had she cared so much for someone else that she would even ask, before she would have taken and that was that.

"Never been so certain in my life," Hermione whispered pulling Bella into a kiss. The dark haired witch found the zipper behind the dress and slowly unzipped it, anticipation flowing through her body. Hermione lifted her dress off only wearing her undergarment and felt the cool breeze hit all over her body making her feel more nervous. She blushed a deep red and even covered her chest out of diffident. That image was permanently stored in Bella's mind forever. She couldn't believe how cute and innocent Hermione was and to know that she wanted Bella to be her first filled her up with delight. Once Hermione was comfortable she let her hands down and the passion started again. The older witch started by attacking her lover's sensitive neck areas. She felt Hermione's arms wrap around her in a hug and tightened when she would hit that one particular spot that made Hermione tilt her head back a little. Bella stared at the beauty that was in front of her, loving the creamy perfect skin that she has yet to taste. The dark eyed witch undid the bra strap finally seeing the plump breasts. Bella started to kiss till her lips captured a rosy nipple and started to suck. Hermione gasped in pleasure and arched her back lost in the fervor. She was gently placed on the bed as Bella continued to lick and kiss the other one now while her hand was teasing the other one.

Hermione couldn't think anymore all she cared about were the wonderful things Bella was doing to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes letting her senses take over control. She lifted her body when she felt the last clothing being removed leaving her completely naked and vulnerable.

"You're so beautiful," she heard Bella say. She opened her eyes to see the look of both awe and lust in Bella's eyes. The older witch's hands touched every inch of Hermione's body trying to memorize every curve, every inch of Hermione's body. She kept going till she felt it.

How could she have forgotten what she had done to the younger witch? Her hand slowly traced the scar feeling Hermione's intense gaze on her.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you," Bella said kissing every letter of the scar wishing it would disappear.

"You were a different person," the brunette said seizing Bella's lips with her own. The first kiss was always soft and left them craving for more. However Hermione just wanted to distract Bella so she could switch their positions.

It was her turn to explore.

She started on the gloves feeling Bella tense up instantly. Her hands closed into fists keeping the younger witch from taking it off.

"Shh it's okay I won't hurt you I promise."

"It's not that," Bella said trying to come up with the right words to say.

"It's alright."

Bella looked away and relaxed her hands letting Hermione to take off the gloves. Hermione finally saw Bella's arms but under the moonlight she couldn't see anything wrong until she touched the pale skin. She felt long thin scars and little crooked ones on the seemingly perfect skin. Then she saw Bella's wrist had bruised skin that made an outline of handcuffs and knew where the scars had come from. Her years serving in Azkaban had left physical scars as well.

"At night the rats would come out to nip to see if you were still alive. If you moved they would leave you alone however if you were asleep then many of them would appear out of nowhere hungry for flesh. Dementors too would try to reach out to try to suck out your soul sometimes digging their nails in so hard you would bleed and the only way to escape was only if the guards would come in time, you were considered lucky to survive such an ordeal. That was not always the case," Bella said lost in the haunting memories of how she would scream at night and pull against the handcuffs till her wrists were bloody and raw. "It's a pathetic sight to look at I know."

Bella's arms became frigid preparing to pull away but Hermione's grip was stronger. She kissed the bruised wrist understanding why Bella always wore sleeves. She was ashamed of the scars and the memories they held must have been so horrific.

"It's alright. It's over now you'll never go back to Azkaban again," Hermione promised moving away those beautiful curls from that equally beautiful face. Bella blinked a few tears away thinking how Hermione could look at the scars and not be disgusted, let alone touching them. Hermione had stripped her to just bra and black-laced underwear Hermione making mental note that she needs to wear sexier lingerie. Upon closer inspection Bella also had matching scars on her legs and still Hermione didn't show that it bothered her. She undid the bra to reveal bigger breast and teased a nipple with the tip of her tongue. The raven-haired witch arched her back and let out a quiet moan sparking a heated wetness between Hermione's thighs. Bella was soon naked and they continued their kiss, their hands exploring each other's body feverously. Bella's hand trailed down between Hermione's legs. The younger witch nodded and felt two fingers entering her. To Bella it felt incredible being inside Hermione, watching Hermione's brown eyes fill with lust and her lips parted slightly trying to catch her breath. It was the most beautiful sight ever. Hermione held onto Bella tightly moaning in pleasure as Bella started to go faster. Her body was shaking with pleasure feeling their pulses were in unison. Bella silenced Hermione's moans with a kiss feeling delicious vibrations being sent throughout her body.

"Oh Bella," Hermione cried out arching her back tightening her grip trying to be as close to Bella as she could. Their bodies sliding together and their breathing was intensifying as they went faster and faster. The brunette's body was tensing up making her arch even more feeling Bella's hot breathe in her ear. Then the world seemed to stop as Hermione cried her lover's name her body shaking uncontrollably as she felt Bella hold her as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

"Merlin that was…it was," Hermione panted trying to catch her breath and find the right word. "It was intense."

Yet the night was far from over and they were nowhere near done.

The younger witch straddled Bella with a predatory smile.

She licked and gently nibbled Bella's body till she reach Bella's core. Hermione gave a small lick her mouth watering at the taste and smell of her lover. Bella's body shook and she let out a moan. Hermione loved the reaction and gave another lick feeling Bella's fingers dig into her hair while her other hand was grabbing onto the bed sheets. The younger witch stopped teasing her lover till she heard a whimper that made her even more excited.

Bella was about to protest when finally Hermione started again licking even deeper. Her heart was pounding wildly and she bit her lip as her lover was sending her over the edge. Bella couldn't believe how hot it was seeing Hermione's head between her legs. Then Hermione found a little bundle of nerve and started to suck on it making Bella go crazy. She cried out her body bucking and shaking as a rush of ecstasy rushed through her. The raven-haired witch tried to cry out but the orgasm was overwhelming. She could have sworn she could see colors flash before her eyes. Hermione just held her telling her sweet things in Bella's ears. Bella never experienced anything like this with ay of her previous partners.

"Was that good? Hermione asked timidly. She wanted to know that was at least somewhat good in bed. Bella laughed at how adorable Hermione was and pulled her for a heated kiss. They literally waited less than ten minutes before they were making love again.

"Bella,"' Hermione moaned. She grinds her center against her lover's. The room had a scent of their musk that only heightened the experience. Bella bit hard on Hermione's shoulder also grinding back. They didn't seem to get enough of each other moving faster. They came at the same time lying in each other's arms. She felt Bella's strong arms hold her in a protective way that made her feel beyond safe. The younger witch traced her lover's curve loving every detail under her fingertips.

"When did the sun go up?" Hermione asked lazily. Bella groaned and waved her hand the curtains all magically closing shutting out the blinding sun. They slept feeling complete in so many ways.

**Xoxoxooxoxo**

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	18. Winter Song

**Holiday chapter 18 Winter song**

_**This is my winter song to you**____**  
The storm is coming soon**____**  
It rolls in from the sea**____**  
My voice, a beacon in the night**____**  
My words will be your light**____**  
To carry you to me**_

_**X- Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson**_

A figure stood outside watching the light snow fall to the ground. It was dark out but the person couldn't sleep and needed to stretch out her legs a little. The cool crisp air made every breath fresh yet stung in her lungs. She let out a heavy sigh seeing her cold breath but the low temperature didn't bother her. She looked up at the sky the stars were all shining brilliantly and filled the dark abyss of space. What bothered her was that she was alone in these cheerful times. During the day she had visited her sisters but now at night she had to go home to an empty house.

"Methnios," she called out to the woods. A soft flapping could be heard and out of nowhere the pure white bird came clutching at his owner's glove. "How is it possible to miss someone so much?"

_**This is my winter song**__**  
**__**December never felt so wrong**__**  
**__**'Cause you're not where you belong**__**  
**__**Inside my arms**_

The bird just looked at his master and tilted his head to the side as if thinking of what to say.

"Never mind you, is there any letters for me?" Bella asked. The bird shook his head and started to preen his feathers. "Take a walk with me."

The Harpy eagle took to the sky monitoring anything that might cause trouble for his owner but was still close enough to offer comfort.

She started to walk around the Black estate trying so hard to keep her mind occupied but everything seemed to remind her of Hermione. The young witch decided it was time to go back to Hogwarts to receive her degree and started attending again. She was supposed to be home at least for tonight but she had to stay and take care of some of the younger children. Hogwarts was still short of staff thanks to the war and Hermione was always so generous and loved to volunteer her time for the good of everyone. The raven-haired witch understood and she didn't think it was going to be hard to spend the night alone especially this one. She had done it before in her time in Azkaban but before she had been lost in the darkness never believing that she could love someone and for that person to return the feelings. Now times like these she looked forward to spend them with her newfound lover but alas she was alone. Sure her sisters tried their best but at night she envisioned holding Hermione by the fireplace either talking or blissfully asleep in each other's warmth.

A sudden screech made her jump and she pulled out her wand out of habit. She knew better than to let her guard down even at her own estate. Creatures of all levels of danger tend to come live in this haven some passing by while others have called it their home.

_**They say that things just cannot grow**____**  
Beneath the winter snow**____**  
Or so I have been told**____**  
They say we're buried far**____**  
Just like a distant star**____**  
I simply cannot hold**_

"Lumos," Bella said and saw Methnios had caught a rabbit. He dug his sharpened talons into the poor creature and tore a chunk of flesh. Bella let out a sigh of relief again seeing her breath in the cold night. She was about to laugh when she heard a twig snap behind her. Before she could shoot out a hex something cold and hard hit her face making her take a step backward. It took her a moment to wipe off the frigid ice before she realized it was…a snowball.

Then she heard that familiar light laughter and her heart filled with joy.

"I got you," Hermione said wiping some of the snow off. Bella glared at Methnios wondering why he hadn't warned her of the snowball but he was still into his dinner. Hermione was dressed in warm clothing but she still had a red nose with that warm smile. She kissed Bella softly, their lips both cold and seeking any type of warmth. The older witch was speechless staring into those warm honey eyes. "There was no way I was going to let you spend Christmas night alone love."

Bella started to twirl them in a dance both of them laughing and having fun until they got so dizzy they fell in the snow. Hermione tried to steal another kiss when she received a ball of snow to the face. Bella laughed and quickly got up and started to run.

"Bella! Wait until I get my hands on you," Hermione whined.

"You have to catch me first," Bella said laughing. Every now and then they threw snowballs until Bella thought of taking it to the next level and started casting spells. Hermione couldn't wait to tell her tale of how she had to run away from snowmen. At first the younger witch thought she had lost Bella till she saw Methnios at the sky. She felt arms wrapped around her from behind and didn't need to see whom it was. Then they ended at Black Lake where they stopped to admire the magical scenery. The light snow fell into Black Lake and the water had a magical glow making it look like shining stars underwater.

This was exactly what Bella wanted; holding Hermione close watching the snowfall together sharing this wonderful moment together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**I'll be your harvester of light**____**  
And send it out tonight**____**  
So we can start again**_

Bella leaned down her wand touching the water and said, "Glacire."

The Black lake's water instantly froze and she also changed her shoes to ice skates.

"My father didn't want us to swim but ice skating was fine by him."

Hermione was hesitant at first she had never ice skated before and finally Bella could return the favor of Hermione teaching her how to swim.

"What if I fall?" Hermione asked.

"You won't. I'll be here to catch you," Bella said her dark eyes shining. The brunette held on tightly trying to find her balance. Once Bella was sure, she let go and Hermione started to skate. She laughed and tried to catch up to Bella the icy cold not bothering her a bit. Yet her partner was a speed demon moving as fast as the ice could carry her laughing loudly. Hermione loved seeing Bella like this happy and free.

After that they ended up by the fireplace cuddled together. They had butterbeer to the side of the fireplace, on top of a table, and listened to the snowstorm that was approaching. Hermione was sitting on Bella's lap both wrapped in one blanket while she told the dark eyed witch what was happening at Hogwarts

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"You know there is another way we can stay warm," Hermione said nodded in the direction of their bedroom.

"Oh really?" Bella asked one eyebrow arched.

"Yes I haven't given you the full present of my visit now have I?"

"Guess you haven't" Bella said lifting Hermione who started to giggle. They ended up in bed where sounds of quiet moans and heavy breathing could be heard. They made love for hours until they drifted off to sleep. Hermione was nuzzled on top of Bella her head resting on her lover's shoulder. She was soundly asleep in Bella's arms making the raven-haired thankful of having such a precious person. The older witch gave a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead before sleep caught up to her.

_Best Christmas ever_ Bella thought.

_**My love, a beacon in the night**__**  
**__**My words will be your light**__**  
**__**To carry you to me  
**_

**Reviews?**


	19. A Thousand Years

_**Chapter 19 A Thousand Years**_

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**_

**_X-Christina Perri_**

"What's wrong with her?" Cissy said.

"I don't know but she's been like that all day, its creepy Cissy," Andromeda laughed.

The younger sisters couldn't figure out what had happened to Bella. They were supposed to be out having tea and conversing with each other but Bella seemed to be daydreaming. It was scary seeing her just stare off into space with a real smile plastered on her face. Bella smiling for no reason was like Narcissa being fine going out without properly dressing herself. It just wasn't normal!

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's in love," Andy snickered. The raven haired woman snapped out of her thoughts hearing the word love.

Love.

What a magical word.

What a sensation to be in love with someone and to have those feelings returned.

"That she is Andy," Cissy agreed. The two women laughed sipping their tea, genuinely happy for Bella.

"So when is it?" Andy asked holding Teddy.

"Cooky," he said.

Teddy tried reaching for the sweets but was too far away. Even though Bella was closest Cissy had to give him the treat much to Andromeda's dismay. He had grown so much and was now used to being around his Aunts. Cissy would hold him and tell him how adorable he was but Bella still wouldn't hold the child. Andromeda could see the envy and resentment in Bella's face because she could never have any children and even refused to hold the child herself. Andromeda guessed her sister wasn't ready to let that dream go but that never stopped her from offering Bella to hold him. The closest thing Bella ever did was play with Teddy at Christmas evening but she never physically touched him as if the act would burn her.

"Huh… what are you talking about sis?" Bella asked dreamily.

"I assume Andy is talking about a wedding date," Cissy said plainly. She winked at Bella who looked like she was coming back to earth like a burning meteor.

"Wedding? We never talked about a wedding? Why is there someone else trying to woo her too. I'd kill any of them," Bella said darkly. There was the Bella they knew; short tempered and irrational at times.

"I can see you're crazy for this girl but you're going to have to snatch her before the feelings pass. That way she'll always be yours."

"This feeling fades?" Bella asked.

"Okay that's enough joking Cissy," Andromeda patted Bella."She's only teasing Bella, don't take her seriously."

The thought of losing Hermione to anyone left a sick feeling to Bella's stomach.

"I have to go."

"No Bella wait think about what you're going to do. Don't be rash."

_CRACK_

"Well that was fun," Cissy said finishing her tea with a cookie. She ignored the death glare from Andromeda and cooed at Teddy.

"Aulwie Cis," Teddy giggled.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Hermione," Bella called out going from room to room. She realized it was useless because Hermione had told her earlier, that she was going to spend extra time with Professor McGonagall. She couldn't help but imagine a tall muscular boy trying to flirt with her girl making her blood boil at the thought. If anyone even dared to try to shag Hermione she would personally murder them and hide the body so no one could ever find them. It wasn't that she didn't trust her lover, it was the imaginary relationship wrecker. She needed to cool down so she grabbed her dagger and went outside to clear her mind. She came across the tree with the magical bull's eye. The target would move erratically and make noises as if alive.

_What if I rush her into something she isn't ready to do? She went back to Hogwarts to start her career. Maybe she would reject me and that would ruin our relationship, _Bella thought.

She threw the dagger barely missing the Bull's eye. It continued to move mocking her.

_If she leaves then I would be alone._

_However…_

She mentally called her dagger which ripped from the tree and she caught it swiftly noticing the pieces of bark covering the dagger.

_What if she is waiting for me to take us to the next level? If we don't discuss it, maybe she'll believe that I'm not committed, will become restless and then leave me._

Again she missed the target, this time it gave a squeal of joy angering the witch. The knife came back and she took a deep breath touching the blade and flipping the handle like it was part of her.

_There is no doubt in my mind I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd die for her and I'm pretty sure she would do the same. She already lives with me and everything's fine. 'Hermione Black' has a nice ring to it. When the time is right I suppose. I'll look for any clues or hints to see what my next move is._

In a flash she flung the dagger so hard black curls flung forward covering her face. She didn't need to see that she hit it dead on because the Bull's eye shrieked in pain. Dark tree sap dripped out resembling blood. Bella only smirked in victory.

Bella felt arms encircle her and felt the warmth that only her lover was ever able to produce. The younger witch brushed the curls away lovingly.

"Good shot," Hermione said kissing Bella's cheek. The dark eyed witch turned and pulled the Gryffindor into a kiss knowing that she was making the right decision.

"Marry me," Bella said dreamily not realizing what had come out of her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

_Shit! Damn! Bellatrix you fool! You were supposed to wait till the time was right!_ Bella mentally screamed at herself.

"Nothing," Bella muttered wanting to just bury herself. Now Hermione was going to leave for sure.

"Bella," Hermione said quietly reaching out for Bella's hand but the dark haired witch snatched her hand away.

"I didn't say anything!" Bella said giving into her anger. She did it again. She tried so hard and in a flash she just ruined the most precious thing she ever had with someone. The older witch needed to get away heading for the house. She turned the knob when she heard the one word that would change her life forever.

"Yes."

Seconds passed but for them it felt like life time before Bella finally found her voice.

"What?" Bella's voice was soft, her anger no longer there but her eyes were filled with vulnerability and shock. She turned to see the brunette smiling her hand still reaching out to her. The older witch froze thinking this must be a dream.

A wonderful fantasy, but a dream none the less.

"I said yes," Hermione repeated, tears of joy in her eyes. She walked to her partner who still hadn't move and gently cupped Bella's face. The older witch seemed to come to life with the contact her dark eyes searching into warm brown eyes.

"This is real, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded tears starting to stream down her face.

"Wait let's do this the proper way," With a flick of Bella's wand a black cryptic box came out of nowhere. It looked as if it was made of tiny bricks when Bella started to twist some while carefully pushing specific indented spaces. It was like a puzzle and started to slowly undo itself to reveal a stunning ring. The band was silver and had Celtic designs that went around the whole jewelry. The diamond was pitched black but there was something that caught the brunette's eye. Inside the diamond it looked like there was something moving like a light fire and she couldn't help but think it was beating like a heart. "Let me tell you the legend behind this ring."

"_Legend has it that during the Dark Ages when honor was made by wizards becoming knights. One of the way knighthood's rank would rise was by the amount of blood split by dangerous creatures for sport. Mabon Black was the best of the best at what he did till one day he met a dragon. Dragons back then could speak before they fell to their primitive state you see today. Mabon had caught a dragon and was going to slit its throat when the dragon spoke. Instead of begging for his life the dragon struck a deal that no one had ever heard before. If Mabon let the dragon go he would be offered something that everyone desired; a live dragon's heart. You see, dragons can live with only half their heart and can cut out a piece that would save any person from a certain death. Mabon ultimately accepted the deal never once thinking how fortunate he was. Black was going to marry the love of his life but a jealous suitor stood in the way. He challenged Mabon to a duel and even though Mabon had won he had been hurt severely beyond magic's help. By nightfall he was at death's door until the dragon arrived to repay the debt. Under a scale the dragon lifted to reveal a thin line of flesh and sliced it open with a claw. He took out a piece of his heart and saved Mabon. The next day the knight got married and lived a full life with his lovely wife and started a family. Once he grew old he was ready for death especially once his love had passed away however, he had no idea that dragons can live for thousands of years. They were synchronized by the same heart that was beating in their chests. As long as the dragon was alive Mabon would also be too. The tied knight was not afraid of death and welcomed him at his door but over the years he had grown humble for the dragon that had saved his life. He didn't want to end his own if the dragon was also affected. Till he came up with a plan. He was a clever knight and with powerful magic he was able to transfer his part of the heart into a stone. He passed the stone to the eldest son and peacefully passed away that night. The son was a blacksmith and turned it into a ring, the stone is now used as a decoration. Some that wear it still claim they feel the heartbeat of the dragon in times of need. If that's the case then the dragon still lives free and wild to live his life the way he wanted to. The stone has then been passed down to finally Cygnus III. Since he only had daughters he passed it down the oldest which is me. It's a precious heirloom that has only been in the Black family and now I shall give it to you…"_

"Hermione Granger," Bella went gracefully down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times," Hermione said as she felt the ring slide on her finger. It felt light as a feather but still Hermione felt like it was almost alive. It was somewhat comforting to know that the dragon was alive and the wizard chose life over violence.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Whoa, mate its glorious," Ron said.

"Congrats Hermione," Harry said excitingly.

Everyone was congratulating both of them on their engagement party. Molly even hugged Bellatrix, who was caught off guard but the raven haired witch had a smile that didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

"You should be thanking me Bella, I gave you the idea," Narcissa said proudly. Andromeda slapped her forehead and laughed at her sister's ego.

_**I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_


	20. I Wouldn't Mind She Is the Sunlight

**Chapter 20 I Wouldn't Mind/ She is the Sunlight**

**I wouldn't mind by He Is we. She is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday**

_**Merrily we fall out of line, out of line.  
I'd fall anywhere with you,  
I'm by your side.  
Swinging in the rain,  
Humming melodies.  
X- He is We**_

"Who would have known that you were going to marry first," Lavender said annoyed. She was trying to be a good bride's maid but fell somewhat short when she started to mention how Ron has yet to take their own relationship to the next level.

"Muggles have silly traditions with weddings but one thing I do agree is that you deserve a special gift," Luna said. She was helping Hermione put on her shoes and happily humming to some odd tune.

"Well Hermione I've never seen a more beautiful bride," Ginny said tightening the corset from behind.

"Yes Ginny dearie, never a sentence truer," she heard Molly say. Mrs. Weasley was making sure Hermione's hair was done to perfection even though she was having a little difficulty with the wild mane.

Hermione was so grateful for her friends support. She felt she was on cloud nine and there was nothing that could ruin her day. She wished deep down her parents could be present but knew that was impossible. A stray tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away and thought of the new family she was going to have with Bella now. By tonight she would be Hermione Black no longer Granger but a Black. Her heart was pounding immensely and she felt her knees shaking from the excitement. She couldn't help but have a wide smile and take deep breathes to keep her from realizing that this was happening.

A soft knock made all the girls turn to the door. It was Harry, he had a gentle smile when he saw Hermione in her dress. The other girls took this as a sign to leave the two alone. each greeting the Boy Who Lived as they left. Only Ginny gave him a kiss goodbye.

"How 'bout a hug for the bride to be?" Harry said once they were alone. He was honored to be chosen to walk Hermione down the aisle. Ron would have wanted to but Lavender screamed his ear off on how wrong that was on so many levels. He hugged his longtime friend feeling her shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Must be getting the jitters," Hermione said. "Never been so nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm not scared to be with Bella it's just what the future has in store for us."

"'Mione I bet what happens in your life Bella will be there to protect you and be by your side no matter what happens."

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

_I'm not afraid anymore,  
I'm not afraid._

The brunette took a deep breath feeling better to have talked with Harry. She almost felt silly how she was reacting to everything. "Then if you two have a scuffle you can always come to your friends."

"But you both are deathly afraid of Bella."

"Very true." Hermione laughed and felt happiness fill her up. She was so happy to be blessed with such good friends and now a life companion. "Guess we'll get her sisters to handle her." They laughed together enjoying these joyful moments knowing very well how quickly that can change.

_Forever is a long time,  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Carefully we're placed for our destiny.  
You came and you took this heart,  
And set it free._

"Ready," Harry said offering his hand.

She said nothing but gripped his hand.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

_Every word you write and sing is so warm to me,  
So warm to me.  
I'm torn, I'm torn.  
To be right where you are._

The witch could hear music being played and knew in that room was where all the people she loved very dearly. She just hoped she wouldn't fall flat on her face. She took one last deep breath and started to walk. Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly trying to keep balance and to breathe which is something her body seemed to have forgotten how to do. Her knees felt weak and she prayed they wouldn't shake after Harry left her up there. A million thoughts crossed through her mind at how she could make a fool of herself but she tried to ignore them. She saw Ron and smiled at knowing he was there despite their history together. At first she thought everyone could hear her heart pounding loudly and believed her face must be bright red from the blood flow but once she set her eyes on Bella nothing else mattered.

Bella stood tall looking as graceful and beautiful as always. She was glowing with pride and Hermione stared into those dark eyes and knew everything was going to be okay. Bella held Hermione hands and held them steady as if saying that she would be Hermione's rock now. She mouthed 'relax my pet.' The younger witch was lost in those eyes and she couldn't help but smile so much. It could have just been them together in the world because everyone else disappeared from her vision.

"I, Bellatrix Black, want you, Hermione Granger, to be my one and only wife."

_You so know me._

_Pinch me gently._

_I can hardly breath._

_Forever is a long, long time._

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile._

Hermione continued to smile and fought back the tears as she tried to speak. They held out their wands and a strand of light formed between the two. It formed a bond between the two witches and their wands, never to be broken. Then they sealed their vows and love with a kiss. The sounds of cheering and whistles sounded hush between the two lovers. Time slowed down and the world completely stopped. Nothing else mattered.

The party was fun and loud thanks to the Weaslys'. Hermione's mind ached from the lack of air and having to greet everyone. She sat down and massaged her feet looking for her wife.

_My wife,_ Hermione thought with so much joy she practically got all giddy like a little school girl.

"How _is Mrs. Black_ doing," Andromeda said sitting down. Hermione smiled at her new title.

"Do you know where Bella is?" Andromeda pointed out her sister and Hermione gasped at what she saw. Teddy had his arms up at Bella to be carried.

His aunt stared at him for the longest time, her eyes still held that shine of envy but she actually bent down …

And…

Picked him up in her arms.

He held her tightly and laid his head on her shoulder. His innocence made Hermione tear up but what happened next astonished her. Bella kissed his forehead and spoke to him in a hush voice. The dark haired witch was no longer afraid of holding her nephew and seemed to let go whatever connection between him and the fact she couldn't have a child. He gently drifted off in her arms while Bella rocked him to sleep now returning the hold just as tight.

"She would make a great mother, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would."

**Xoxox**

"Mrs. Black"

*Kiss*

"Say it again."

"Mrs. Black."

This time the kiss was longer. She still got wonderful chills hearing her new name. They were now in their room alone just talking about everything that had happen.

"Now love we are missing one thing."

"And what is that?"Hermione asked. She couldn't think of one thing to make this day even more perfect.

"Our wedding dance."

_If all the flowers faded away__  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay__  
Then you would find me__  
Each hour the same__  
She is tomorrow__  
And I am today_

Hermione blushed at the request. She felt so embarrassed telling Bella she didn't want to dance in front of others. The brunette could handle dancing with others but being put on her spotlight made her feel like her awkward adolescence years all over again. The older witch understood and even reassured that something that intimate could be shared just between them.

_Cause if right is leaving__  
I'd rather be wrong__  
She is sunlight__  
The sun is gone_

Hermione laid her head on Bella's shoulder as they danced to a rhythm of their own. She loved Bella's smell and wanted nothing more to breathe it in to reassure this wasn't a dream. Bella held her wife close, tightly yet tender, trying so hard not to ravish her wife then and there.

_And if loving her is,__  
Is a heartache for me__  
And if holding her means__  
I have to bleed,__  
Then I am the martyr__  
Love is to blame__  
She is the healing__  
And I am the pain_

Bella also held the younger witch like precious jewelry that only belonged to her. But this was better than jewelry, this was her equal that she could talk to, laugh with, cry alongside and even wait until death parted them. A companion was something many people longed for but to Bella this was still better, she was sure she had found her other half, her soul mate. There was no music but they didn't need it. They had each other and soon Bella was leading making faces to make Hermione laugh. The younger witch giggled when Bella lifted her and twirled her as fast as she could. They stop when they starting kissing.

_She lives in a daydream__  
Where I don't belong  
She is the sunlight  
The sun is gone_

"I love you."

"And I love you, Mrs. Black."

_I said if right is leaving__  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight__  
The sun is gone  
She is the sunlight__  
The sun is gone..._

_X-Trading Yesterday_

The brunette still managed to trip and fell dragging her wife down with her. They fell laughing at the silliness and loving this moment that they were sharing, just the two of them. It was perfect. Then they spent the rest of the night making love and then lying in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoy it**


	21. Silly Love Songs

**Chapter 21 Silly Love Songs**

_You'd think that people would  
Have had enough of silly love songs  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know 'cause here I go again_

Months had passed and the wives lived in bliss and happiness to be in each other's lives. Well until Bella's mischief got in the way…

It all started with the dark haired witch mixing potion in her free time. Hermione walked in expecting to be noticed but Bella seemed really concentrated in her work.

"Wait love I think I've got something here." She poured a blue vial into another vial causing it to bubble then green smoke simmered out.

"I'd be the first to admit that advanced potion was no my forte." She remembered when Harry had found and used Snape's notes. She was upmost jealous of the wizard.

"Well I was quite good at making new potions and even received some awards at Hogwarts."

"But anyways, you've been cooped up in here all morning." Hermione said wrapping her arms around her wife. She lowered her voice to sound sultry and tried to seduce the dark haired witch, "Beside I thought you wanted some company."

"Not really." Bella examined another potion which read dragon's blood.

Hermione felt hurt at being rejected, "Fine but don't come crying to me once you get yourself blown up." She slammed the door angrily going to make some tea to calm herself down when…

_BOOM!_

The whole Black mansion shook causing Hermione to panic.

_No I didn't mean it_ "Bella!"

The younger witch heard a cough followed by a "Bloody hell."

Bellatrix had burn marks on her face and her curly hair was a little bit singed. The sight was amusing to the brunette. Bella almost looked like Professor Trelawny.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked stifling a laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Bella crossed her arms, "You think having your wife almost blown up is funny?"

"Never, but you look so much like Professor Trelawny I can't help it. That woman was barking mad."

The older witch took one look at the mirror and started to laugh. What began as a small chuckle ended up with both witches holding their sides from the lack of air.

"What were you making?" Hermione asked observing the potion. It felt heavier than it looked and changed color by the minute.

"Drink it and find out," dared Bella. Her dark eyes shined of mischievousness.

Hermione drank it her insides feeling warm and her lips tingled when the dark thick liquid touched them.

"So what is it…" she stopped when she heard a new voice.

"What is going on in there?" I want to see! Is there any rats?"

The younger witch opened the door and Crookshank came waltzing in.

"Hello Crookshank," Hermione cooed. "Hey," He responded as he licked one paw.

_Oh Merlin I could talk to animals_

"Wow Bella what made you want to create this?"

Her wife gave a cheeky smile and shrugged, "For the fun of it."

_Imagine the possibilities his potion is capable of._

"There is one tiny side effect," coughed the dark haired witch. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What is…OH MERLIN, MY FACE!" screamed Hermione. She looked like when she accidently took the poly potion and turned into half a cat.

"Bellatrix Black you better change me back, I have a meeting to go in an hour," she turned around to find the former death eater gone, her footsteps echoing down the hall.

" _Not my problem_ ," sang Bellatrix infuriating Hermione even more.

"When I get my hands on you," she threatened giving chase to her wife.

" You have to catch me first ." Hermione could hear the front door open and slamming. Bella had now run out into the woods. The younger witch couldn't help have fun playing hide and seek until a frog told her where Bellatrix went and that's when she felt her throat inflated. Bella was going to pay when she found her.

**Xoxoxoxox**

"Just two drops should do," snickered Bellatrix pouring something in Hermione's teacup. Normally she'd be the one to test out the potions since the animal talking potion, however, if this one worked out with Hermione it could be very interesting. Not to mention a much needed change in their normal routine. Hermione had graduated naturally the top of her class. She hadn't seen her wife lately ever since Hermione decided to take a job as a favor to the ministry of magic. Bella was totally against this abuse of power but she couldn't complain too much especially once they legally changed Hermione's last name to Black, of course this only happened by documents but it was a start.

Just then the young witch apparated from her job and Bella greeted her by giving her the cup of tea… She visibly looked stressed and frustrated. It tended to happen this way, there were many things wrong in Hermione's opinion about the way things function there. "And then this wizard has the nerve to question me," Hermione kept going on and on with her story. Bella tried to pay attention to her wife but her eyes were glued to the cup. Right before she was about to take her first sip her boss apparated uninvited.

"Sorry to just barge in like this but I need a word with Hermione." Bella nodded and took one look at her wife before leaving them alone together. She wondered how things were going to turn out or she wouldn't have left. Hermione could not mask her displeasure with his arrogant tone. She downed her drink preparing herself at whatever annoying task he had in mind. The drink felt warm in her stomach and soothed her a little. Her boss was a spoiled rich wizard who's never had to work hard a day in his life, he was only chief because of his father's rank or they'd never survive in the real world.

"We are getting backed upin our reports and Kingsely is breathing down my neck," he explained in a matter of fact tone.

"What does this have to do with me," Hermione asked irritated. She was counting on the days she didn't have to do this anymore and be with her wife. A warm rush of feeling overcame her making the room feeling incredibly hot and her clothes felt too tight on her.

"I was wondering if you could do them because the men already have a busy schedule."

_What!?_ She mentally screamed. She already did more assignments than anyone else in the office and did overtime when they needed an extra hand. This was beyond being taken advantage of.

"I work just as much as the men and even more you arrogant bastard. I won't do this and furthermore if the reports aren't being done then maybe you should stop going out and playing Quiddiditch when you feel like it!"

Her boss took a step back from fear and couldn't think of what to say. He had heard of Hermione's temper but he ever dreamed of becoming her next victim. The witch also couldn't believe what she had done. It was both scary yet exhilarating, causing a heated sensation between her legs.

"Now if you don't mind, Please leave as I go find my wife and fuck her brains out."

He didn't need to be told twice and he disappeared out of there. Bella was intently listening both wondering if that was part of the effect or if Hermione had just snapped. Maybe there would be another way to repay Shacklebolt. Bella almost fell when the door abruptly opened.

"Well Hello, dearie."

"Clothes OFF Now!"Hungry lips crashed onto surprised ones their tongue fighting for dominance.

Hours passed by…

"The experiment was a success," Bella breathe out. Her body was spent but her spirit was soaring. Who could have known a book worm was so good in bed.

"What, experiment?" Hermione asked frowning.

"This new potion I created makes your inner desire come out whether it's to tell your boss off or," Sending a trail of delicious soft kiss on Hermione's neck. "Satisfying your primal needs."

"I can't believe you did that." Realization came over her and she gathered her clothes to leave.

"Don't get mad, my pet you know you've been dying to do that." The dark haired witch was answered with the slam of their bedroom door.

_The potion should have a warning sign, _Bella thought. She licked her lips picking up trace of her lover. Hermione might be mad at her but it was worth it. Besides every now and then the bookworm needs to relax a little.

**Reviews?**


	22. Cosmic Love

**Chapter 22 Cosmic Love**

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**_

_**X- Florence And the Machine**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

They laid down side by side together looking at the stars closely with their wands.

"That's my star," Bella said pointing to a bright one.

"So it's a tradition in the Black Family to name one child after a star?" Hermione said staring at her lover's star.

"I don't know where it originated but basically I had even thought of a name if I ever were to have a child." Bella looked away trying to keep the tears from falling. Why wasn't she allowed to have a child?

"Oh Really? Tell me please" Hermione asked intrigued. There was a window of opportunity that had rarely been given access to when it came to what Bella wanted. Her dreams, her wants and what she secretly desired.

"Just a silly dream, that I'd have a daughter. Her name would be Libra." Bella's eyes would shine in a way that Hermione loved seeing. She'd do anything to keep them shining that way constantly. They held hands and Hermione gave a small smile.

"Libra Jane Black, I Love it." Hermione led Bella's hand on her own womb. "You hear that. Your mum already has your name figured out."

A sudden realization came over the older wife. The world seemed to have stopped that instant and it was only them.

"You're pregnant? How? When?" Bella asked breathlessly. She sucked in air trying to swallow the lump in her throat. This was real. This was unbelievable.

"Yes I used a fertility potion with both of our blood. And one month, I didn't want to tell you till I was sure."

"We're going to be parents! Hermione this is… this is…"

She pulled the younger witch dancing and twirling with her lover, laughing and crying at the same time. She felt like she loved her wife even more for what she did for her. She was granting them life that they could raise together. They were going to create their own family together and right all the wrong that had happened in the Black family.

"I'm finally going to be a mother." She said like a child getting their first present ever. Words couldn't describe the joy that Bella felt inside, she felt like she could burst from how much emotions were flowing through her. Hermione smiled knowing she had made the right choice and was excited to raise this child with their wife, it was time finally for them to be parents.

_6 months later_

"Bella."

"Hmmm."

"Bella, wake up."

Bella looked at the clock and groaned, "Love, it's three in the morning, what is it?"

"I have this really bad craving." The older witch responded by turning her back to her wife. "Please Bella I can't stop thinking about it."

The older witch whined in her pillow.

"Bellatrix Black, as my wife you are to come with me to get this or you're going to worry every minute of where I am."

"And where do you think you're going exactly?"

"London."

"You have craving for muggle food!?" Bella said raising her head from the pillow. She could take the gaining of weight, the sudden mood swings and morning sickness but it just irked her to go to the muggle world. She gave one last scream into her pillow and then joined her wife to London.

**xoxoxoxox**

"My father used to bring me here when I was a child," Hermione said excitedly. It brought joyful memories she had with her family before she erased their memories. Her wife concentrated on the story and tried not to look out of her comfort zone.

The older witch observed everything. The intense smells, the fluorescence lights, and the lack of anyone wanting to eat this early. To a muggle they called this a pizza joint. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably trying to be calm but she failed miserably.

"Have you ever eaten pizza?"

"No and frankly I don't care to." The dark haired witch could imagine her father would kill her if he saw her being in a muggle restaurant. Not only did muggles make it but it was targeted towards _average_ muggles. A drowsy man came with the pizza whose smell overpowered Bella's nose. He stared at Bella for a while and the witch couldn't understand why. Maybe it was her wild hair, her long black dress or the fact that Hermione had ordered the pizza with every single topping known to man. Whatever the case may be Bella made sure he left with a jinx for staring at them rudely. The pizza had all sorts of topping that made the older witch's stomach tightened. The most disturbing part was the fish staring back at her.

"What is that?"

"Anchioves. It's funny my father would order it like this and it always made mum and me gag."

"Can't imagine why," Bella said feeling dizzy. She tried not to stare in shock as Hermione shoved the pizza in her mouth like a starving person. She ate it enjoying it immensely but it only made the older witch cringe in nausea. In less than ten minutes there was only one slice left.

"You want a bite?" The anchovies smelled horrible to the dark haired witch and its eyes kept staring at her. It was too much for the former death eater.

"Excuse me!" She ran to the bathroom and threw up all the content from her stomach. "Only a couple more months." Bella reassured herself. For some reason her mind kept playing Hermione and the way she ate that slimy smelly glob she called food and stared to do dry heaves.

Not every moment of the pregnancy was a blessing and Bella learned the hard way.

_**I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Reviews**_


	23. Thank You for Loving Me

_**Chapter 23 Thank you for Loving me**_

_**It's hard for me to say the things**_

_**I want to say sometimes**_

_**There's no one here but you and me**_

_**And that broken old street light**_

_**Lock the doors**_

_**We'll leave the world outside**_

_**X-Bon Jovi**_

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to find that her wife was not there. She gently placed her hand on her stomach and felt their daughter kick in response that they should search for her. Slowly she got up trying not to look like a cow that was being tipped over. Crookshank was by the window staring at something that was happening outside. The brunette looked and saw where the missing person was. Bella was with Methnios and seemed to be in a deep conversation with her.

"What if my daughter doesn't like me?" she asked the Harpy Eagle. The creature squawked and flapped his wings wildly as if saying how absurd that idea was. She turned when she felt that someone was behind her and gave a warm smile. Hermione walked to her and gave her a kiss that was a way better answer than Methnios'.

"Rubbish," Hermione held Bella's hand. "We are going to raise this child with love, and care for her more than any Black that has ever been raised." The older witch was lost in her thoughts, remembering what she had to experience in her childhood. The anger and hate they were taught because their parents believed they were the superior race of magical creatures. Even as children Bella and her sisters were suppose to get angry that the lesser races were being treated equally, even though they didn't grasp the concept of discrimination and prejudice. It was just something they were taught to do; hate wasn't naturally an instinct to them. Not one of the Black sisters got away without some type of trauma they went through when they were younger. But then she looked at those honey brown eyes and couldn't help but smile and forget about the past for a moment. The former Gryffindor didn't understand how Bella could still look at her with such love, even though she felt she was going to explode. Those dark eyes still had some concern and worry.

"What will she think when she finds out about my past?" Bella looked down in shame, "What about your scar? Or how we fought on opposite sides of the war? She'll want to disown me when she finds out."

Hermione felt bad that she didn't even think of these things when she impregnated herself. Then she felt a kick in her stomach and her heart lit up with joy. "Then ask her, Bella." Hermione led Bella's hand to where the baby was kicking.

The dark haired witch's hand was shaking and chewed her lips from nervousness. "Libra, will you always love me no matter what?" A part of her felt silly knowing that a baby couldn't possibly understand her, when she felt a bunch of mini kicks. She let out a breath of air that she didn't even know she was holding. The older witch never felt more happy to have chosen such a proper name for her daughter. She was going to be the perfect balance of both witches and would most likely surpassed them in wisdom and magic.

Hermione laughed feeling a tickle in her and wiped away some tears. She hated that she couldn't control her emotions lately, "Bella, every time she hears your voice she starts to kick wanting only your attention. Every time she feels your hand she knows it's you. My love, she already loves you and this is her only way of showing it but I can feel it."

Bella held her wife lovingly and knew she was blessed beyond what any magic could ever grant her. "I think that someone is going to be very good at Quidditch, aren't ya Libby?" She responded by more mini kicks now making Hermione very tired. Before she could suggest that they go back to bed Bella swiped her up in her arms. The brunette giggled and snuggled into her wife's warm embrace. The dark haired witch carried Hermione like she was as light as a feather and walked to their room. By the time they were at their bedroom Hermione was already asleep, feeling so safe and happy. Bella gave one kiss to her wife's forehead and one to her daughter. Hermione let out a happy sigh and cuddled closer to her wife while the baby happily gave little kicks. Bella held her family and soundly fell asleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Everyone waited outside the nerves eating at their core. Ron's knee wouldn't stop bouncing and Harry kept rubbing his neck until the skin was red and raw. Lavender twiddled with her fingers. Ginny was at home with their baby, James Siruis Potter. He was second oldest under Teddy who was growing up very quickly. Bella and Hermione might have gotten married first but the other couple had a delighting surprise when Ginny became unexpectedly with child. Harry was the second to get married followed by Draco.

Narcissa was gleefully holding Scorpio, her smile and pride was still showing ever since Draco had announce his engagement, marriage and then the sudden birth later. Scorpio was only a couple of months younger than James**. **Many would speculate that Astoria was pregnant first but Narcissa wouldn't even allow that kind of talk in her presence. However, she didn't want to miss Bella's first child either. Andromeda kept an eye on Teddy, who had finally learned how to talk and walk now, wouldn't stop talking.

Draco looked as calm as ever till he saw that the lights were flickering and then he knew…his aunt was in for a surprise.

He recalled how Astoria acted when she was giving birth and prayed Hermione wasn't giving Bella too much of a hard time. A light bulb shattered causing everyone to jump. If only he knew that the brunette wasn't like Astoria…she was a lot worse.

"Push Hermione," Bella coaxed her lover. Hermione was covered in sweat and had never been in a more awkward position than this. But that was nothing compared to the pain that shot through her body threatening to split her open. She swallowed air and gave another push, giving out a scream. She squeezed her lover's hand tightly, knowing this was the price to pay for not wanting any drugs nor magic, just a natural birth.

"You BLOODY TELL ME TO PUSH, one more time Bella and I swear you'll wish you never escaped Azkaban," Bella tried to hide her smile at what Hermione said. Deep down she was a little scared at how her wife was reacting. She'd never seen her like this before and it was little frightening.

A very Painful natural birth.

The midwife raised her eyebrow at the comment. She'd seen some odd things at the Black mansion but this was the most amusing thing she'd ever encounter. In fact she was the one who helped Astoria give birth as tradition but this was a new level of extreme births she'd ever seen. The pregnant woman wants to kill her wife for Merlin's sake.

"It's the pain," Bella shrugged her shoulders. In her mind she was trying to reassure herself how beautiful birth is until Hermione tried to stand up and literally choke Bella screaming, "This is all your fault!" Clearly whoever tried to convince people this was a happy moment were not in the delivery room, they were out of harm's way away from a witch in a lot of pain. Draco had giving his Aunt a warning but he thought Astoria was a little more headstrong than Hermione.

Boy was she wrong. Her sisters were never going to believe this tale, if only Hermione would stop trying to kill her and focus on the birth.

"I-I can't," Hermione cried. She was scared she wasn't fit to be a mother. Maybe this was fate's way of telling Hermione she wasn't ready.

"My pet," Hermione looked at her wife. She placed her sweaty forehead onto Bella just wanting to be comforted in her vulnerable state. The dark haired witch didn't look disgusted but so proud of Hermione and happy that someone would go through this pain just for her. Those dark eyes made Hermione feel calm and secured. "You can do this love, I know you can. You're the strongest woman I know and you're going to bring someone, just as amazing as you, into this world."

Hermione nodded and gave one last push screaming in pain. Time felt like it stopped in motion, there was no sound, no feeling, like dead tone silence.

Then they heard a tiny little cry.

It was the most beautiful thing they'd ever heard.

The couple was overcome with the intense waves of emotions passing through them as they saw their child for the first time.

"It's a girl!" The midwife bellowed. She went to wipe the mess off the screaming little baby.

The younger witch closed her eyes fighting to stay conscious and tried to catch her breath. Bella kept placing soft kisses all over her face telling Hermione how much she loved her and telling her she did it. Hermione felt exhausted and wanted to shower so badly.

"Who wants ta' hold her?" The midwife said.

"My wife does," Hermione volunteered. Traditionally it's the biological mother who has the honor of holding the child first after giving birth but Hermione felt Bella needed this. Before the older witch could object the midwife gently placed Libra in her arms. She couldn't move out of fear of hurting her child.

The baby stopped crying, her warm honey eyes staring at her, showing that she had Hermione's eyes. The baby had little patch of dark curly hair showing she had Bella's hair. Everything about Libra was perfect, face, her little toes, hands and those wonderful eyes. Bella inhaled air realizing she had been holding it back, in shock. This beautiful baby was her own daughter.

"You're so beautiful, Libra. But so much trouble for such a little thing." The baby clutched at Bella's warm fingers. She gave a tight squeeze and smiled melting Bella heart instantly. She wasn't afraid of Bella which was one of the things she feared most. Finally someone who looks at Bella with love never even knowing her past or who she was. A child's innocence, abundant love and dependence for their mothers without so much as knowing the person. It was too much for the dark witch, tears came down and she held the baby close to her, "I Love you."

Hermione also couldn't help but cry at what she was seeing. Her wife helped her hold Libra who grunted to show she was tired. She made little tiny noises but calmed down once she was in Hermione's arms. Again she seemed to be observing everything and knitted her eyebrows together in wonder. Hermione could already see that Libra was going to look like Bella in everything but those eyes. She even had Bella's pale complexion which made her look like she came from a royal family. To some this fact was very true. Even a couple of minutes being here she already gave insight that she's a bright baby.

People came in to see the baby and the mothers, congratulating them. The men circled around Bella asking her to tell the story of how Hermione was while giving birth. One look was all it took for them to know it was bad. Ron just swallowed his fear knowing he was next looking at Lavender's round belly. The Black sisters each took turns holding the baby already suggesting things and giving out advice the new mothers' would not remember but it was comforting at least.

Libra cried signaling she wanted to sleep as if telling everyone she had a long day and needed to sleep after a long journey. She slept in Hermione's arms looking angrily asleep.

She had a Black's attitude.

_**Thank you for loving me**_

_**For being my eyes**_

_**When I couldn't see**_

_**You parted my lips**_

_**When I couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_


	24. Set Apart This Dream

**Shout out to this amazing fan who helped me with this chapter and supporting me. ^_^:ScOut4It**** . Song is by Flyleaf. Only own Libra Black, no one else **

_**Chapter 24 Set Apart This Dream**_

The air was crisp and had a light breeze, which was cool to the touch. It was a beautiful park, filled with the sounds of children laughing, vibrant colors of the playground which stood contrast to the grey skies. The leaves on the trees also had different colors and were starting to fall off as the winds passed by. The witch tried to entertain herself by reading the book she was holding. Yet the only thing she could stare at was the scene that was happening before her. She was too far to hear what they were saying but she could guess what was happening.

Hermione had been walking with the stroller throughout the park. She wore warm clothes with a scarf wrapped around her neck. It was the same one from Hogwarts and held many memoires, both good and bad. Bella was seated on a bench reading a book, making eye contact with her lover whenever she looked up. The brunette smiled at how breathtaking her wife looked and how nervous she was for doing this. There was a couple passing by but they stopped when they spotted Libra. The younger witch took a deep breath hoping the couple couldn't see she was shaking.

"What a precious child, she is," The woman said. Libra cooed and smiled enjoying the attention she was receiving. The man was dressed in dark colors which was good contrast to her pale skin. Her green eyes were warm and welcoming to any stranger that saw them.

"Can I hold her?" the man asked. He flashed a smile showing how perfect his teeth were.

_Why does she do this to herself?_, Bella thought. She wasn't fond of this idea but couldn't deny her wife this opportunity. She still sat there, not wanting to disturb the event.

Hermione nodded observing everything they were doing. They had introduced themselves but the brunette couldn't help but look at the new lines that would crease when the man would smile. He had new wrinkles that weren't there before and some new grey strands of hair were starting to become apparent. Libra giggled and made baby noise as the couple adored her. "We always wanted children but we were never blessed with one."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. She tried to give a warm smile but felt her lips trembling. She took another deep breath seeing that her vision was blurring from oncoming tears. She bit her tongue to keep from crying.

"Ohh she's so precious," the woman continued, "she has very beautiful eyes." Libra smiled at the compliment and began to wiggle. Libra was forming bubbles on her lips and laughing, making the woman laugh also. Hermione let out a sigh hearing the laughter; it had been so long she had heard that laughter.

"She gets her eyes from her grandfather." Hermione said seeing that her child was becoming a little restless.

"Your parents must be very proud," the man said handling Libra back to her mother.

Hermione just nodded and replied, "I would hope so."

The woman stared at Hermione like she wanted to say something, "It looks like the little one is tired. A lullaby well put her right to sleep," she stared intently at Hermione. "I'm sorry Miss but you look so familiar. Wendall, are you sure we haven't met her?" Her eyebrows creased together and her eyes drifted off like she was on to something but couldn't quite get it. It was only when she looked into Hermione's eyes she felt like something was missing and it was bothering her.

"I'm sure if we have, we wouldn't forget such a darling woman," he said. His eyes told another story like he was also trying to remember but couldn't get anything. He didn't like this feeling especially when the young mother looked very anxious about something. Deep down he felt terribly guilty but he couldn't imagine why. He figured she was tired of talking to some strangers, "You have very beautiful teeth by the way."

The man decided it was time to leave especially once he saw how distress his wife was acting. The couple left to continue their walk in the park. The woman couldn't help but look back making eye contact with Hermione. Every time she thought she was close, her head would ache and she felt her mind was blanketed. She felt so terrible but her husband forced them to walk away.

Once they were out of sight Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks. She held Libra in an attempt to not break down completely, feeling all her strength leave her. Hermione placed Libra back in her stroller. Just as she felt her knees about to crumble, she felt strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. Those arms that promised to protect and are strong for her when in times of hardship.

Her fortress.

Her shield.

Her everything.

"They asked if my parents were proud," Hermione said to Bella. The dark haired witch placed her head on Hermione's shoulder. She could feel the brunette was openly sobbing now.

"Shhhh my pet, this was the only way to save them."

"Wh-hy?" Hermione wailed.

"You erased their memory to protect them, love," Bella explained. "I'm sorry it can't be reversed. You know, if there was any chance without serious risks I would have attempted it myself."

It was true. Memory charms were very dangerous to reverse; sometimes it could warp the victim's mind completely.

"At least they got to meet their granddaughter." Hermione choked out. She cuddled into the embrace feeling so loved and happy at how supportive Bella was. Every now and then she missed her parents dearly but was happy that they were better than okay. They had their own lives and Hermione had one of her own too. Libra whined to be picked up again, feeling she was missing something and wanted to be a part of it. Hermione picked her up and gave her daughter a big kiss, smiling and now felt loads better.

"Come on, it's time for Libby to take her nap," Bella suggested and they were off to Black estate.

Not too far away the old couple were bickering, "I'm telling you Wendall that's the girl from my dreams."

"It can't be Monica."

"Why not?"

"Because she looks familiar to me too, it's impossible for both of us to think of someone we have never even met before, honey." He couldn't shake off the look from the young woman's face. He felt like he needed to do something to make her smile again. He shook his head and ignored the nagging feelings every time he looked at those brown innocent eyes. There were times at night when one of them would wake up with weird dreams that they had a daughter, it felt so real to them that sometimes they thought they were visions or something. They were happy but sometimes they felt like they were missing something in their life that they haven't found yet. At first it was a feeling that they both shared when wondering where to eat, what to do. As quickly as the feelings come, they would pass and it left them with an uncanny feeling at best. He looked back at the park, once last time but the young mother and her daughter were nowhere to be found. They disappeared out of thin air, as if by magic.

**Xoxox**

"Make sure everyone receives this letter by tonight, is that clear Methnios?" Bella instructed. The Harpy Eagle nodded and received a nice chunk of meat before starting his flight.

The dark haired witch went to find out where her lover and child were but already had an idea in mind. It was around Libra's naptime so they were probably at the nursery. She was right and stood by door watching Hermione trying to put their child to sleep.

"Libra it's time for your nap missy," Hermione giggled. She had already given her daughter a nice warm bath but Libra didn't look like she could sleep. The baby squealed angrily and wiggled frantically as if frustrated that she couldn't sleep. The baby sucked on her pacifier and spit it out multiple times like she couldn't decide whether she wanted it or not. Her mother could tell that Libra was not a happy baby and was just about to start crying when her mom picked her up. Hermione knew just the lullaby to put the baby to bed. She held Libra in one arm and with the other she started to twirl her wand.

_**"Close your eyes little girl**__**  
You're a princess now**__**  
You own this world**__**  
Twirling in your twirly dress**__**  
You're the loveliest far above the rest"**_ _**  
**_

The wand started sparkling and light up different colors. Libra giggled and grasp the wand feeling the magic pulsing through. The colors twirled and danced together looking like two people in a waltz.

_**"You build your castles in the sky**__**  
Stars reflecting off your eyes**__**  
And angels sing on silver clouds**__**  
And no one cries, screams, or shouts"**_ _**  
**_

The light crashed together and shot up at the ceiling. The light burst into dark matter and then starts lit up, one by one. Now it looked like they were in outer space. Libra was watching in awe with the stars shooting and all the vibrant colors. Hermione carried her up in the air making Libra squeal in joy. Both mother and child laughed in unison knowing their bond and love could never be broken by any type of magic.

_**"Oh, set apart this dream**__**  
Oh, set apart this dream for me**__**  
Set apart this dream for me**_ "_**  
**_

Hermione smiled remembering the first time she saw any magic like that was her first dinner at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait for Libra to attend school and be at the top of her class. Making friends and having wonderful and hopefully not too dangerous adventures.

_**"Close your eyes pretty girl**__**  
Cause it's easier when you brace yourself**__**  
Set your thoughts on a world far off**__**  
Where we only cry from joy" **__**  
**_

Hermione embraced her child feeling that Libra was calming down a bit. Her little feet would continue to fidget but then the baby would make less and less of a fuss. The brunette could feel Libra slowly drifting off to sleep and it made her smile knowing how precious her child was to her. Her mother was right; a simple lullaby was what Libra needed to sleep. It was the same one her mom used to sing her when Hermione was restless.

_**"Oh, lovely and beautiful**__**  
**_

_** Precious and priceless**__**  
You're so much more than you know**__**  
Heart of the purest gold**__**  
Pure clean and white as snow**__**  
Clothed in such splendor**__**  
Oh, what a beauty for me."**_ _**  
**_

She gently placed her bundle of joy in the crib. She felt Bella by her side also watching their child sleep.

"Sometimes when I look at our daughter, I forget to breathe because of how beautiful she is," she nuzzled into Hermione's warm neck. "Then I think of how amazing my life is now and that fills me up with such happiness and warmth I never thought I'd ever have."

They left the nursery and had a hot tea. Hermione talked to her wife about everything, seeing her parents, wondering if they remembered and how Libra acted. Bella just listened, imagining how lonely Hermione must feel sometimes and knowing she was the cause of it too. Hermione might have been young but she was brave and wise beyond her years.

They ended up in bed, Bella just holding Hermione close to her. The younger witch was already asleep, exhausted from the long day. The older witch couldn't help but stare at her lovely wife. Hermione's soft hair spread everywhere, her chest rising and falling slowly making her look so beautiful. She kissed her forehead before hearing a small tap at the window. It was their Harpy Eagle signaling he had got the job done and was now going to his home to rest. She was excited for what was planned for tomorrow.

**Review?**


End file.
